


Desprecio

by Pushtidarling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushtidarling/pseuds/Pushtidarling
Summary: Geno y Reaper son hijos de padres empresarios, pero no de cualquier empresa, si no las mayores en el país y competencias entre sí.Reaper disfrutaba de esa vida, llena de pequeñas responsabilidades para poder llegar al poder en unos años y con lujos donde mirara, mientras que Geno detestaba la clase alta pero para no traspasar su deber a sus hermanos tomó el cargo para futuro jefe.Todo cambiará cuando el desprecio que se tenían entre ambos sin siquiera conocerse se deformará en algo prohibido.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error, Reaper/Geno
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo 1

Era un bello día donde todos iban a trabajar, amontonados en el metro, apegados en las pasarelas y fatigados por las carreras para llegar temprano al trabajo.

En esa ciudad trabajadora uno tenía mucho que hacer, todo estaba repleto de personas dirigiéndose a los edificios, y muchos embotellamientos se veían en las calles en un día lunes. No muchos se quejaban, era algo que sucedía tan diariamente como el hecho de respirar para seguir viendo sin problemas, cada empleo por más pequeño que fuera era importante para tener la mejor economía del continente y salir adelante contra la cesantía.

Pero esta historia no se va a concentrar en aquellos humildes trabajos de lustrar zapatos o ser un vendedor ambulante, porque igualmente el objetivo de estas formas eran negativas, para conseguir dinero y gastar en alcohol.

No.

Las calles del norte eran menos arrasadas de personas tanto humanas como monstruos, con atuendos lujosos, vestidos de terciopelo y trajes limpios y planchados, con una sonrisa arisca y quisquillosa en el rostro. Caminaban sin temor de ser robados, otros dirigiéndose a sus autos más lujosos del país y última moda, para llegar a sus destinos, para ser algo en la vida.

Ellos también eran estúpidos, siempre pensaba eso cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana para revisar como estaba el clima, cada mañana era lo mismo, todos salían, todos se hacían pasar por personas importantes cuando sus cerebros eran más pequeños que una nuez.

Su madre siempre le pedía ser menos pesimista con el futuro del país, pero no podía evitarlo, toda esa ciudad criaba y enseñaban valores que no debieran existir, arrogancia, hipocresía, narcisismo y egoísmo, la sobre confianza, todo estaba mal, y él no quería ser como ellos, tampoco sus hermanos, ellos merecían algo mejor.

Mas no podía elegir a su padres, él tuvo el "maldito" privilegio de nacer con la familia Crayon, una de las familias más adineradas y más exitosas con su empresa, siempre era perseguido cada vez que salía, buscando muchas posibilidades de ser alguien en la vida; contratos, invitaciones a fiestas, a reuniones, universidades, citas con hijas pobres o también adineradas pero sin el poder que él y sus padres tenían, para unir empresas, unir familias, ser poderosos.

Estaba harto de encontrar lo mismo por cada lugar que visitaba por asuntos de estudio, negocio o entrenamiento, parecía que fuera una de las mayores estrellas del cine o modelo cuando ni siquiera era tan guapo.

Con ese estrés tuvo que proclamarse públicamente como un asexual.

Aunque tampoco funcionaba.

"Solamente es una etapa" Decían los demás. Hasta tuvo una entrada en el periódico diciendo cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho, solo quería fugarse o matarse en algún lado. Desaparecer, o por lo menos ser olvidado e iniciar su vida desde cero en otro país, otro continente, a América.

Su mayor sueño era irse a vivir allá, siendo un nómada visitando cada país, desde los desiertos de Chile con sus grandes observatorios, la Patagonia en Argentina, Machu Pichu en Perú, la selva amazónica en Brazil, los carnavales de Oruro en Bolivia, Los Templos aztecas y pirámides Mayas, como los más importantes; Tehotihuacan y chichenitza. Estados Unidos con la casa blanca, Ecuador, tantos países habían ricos de historia.

Le fascinaba la historia, pero sentía muy falsa la perspectiva de los europeos, quería oír y ver lo que decían los indígenas, ver sus tierras. Sin embargo solo era un sueño, su futuro trabajo no constaba en salir fuera del continente, para ello habían representantes, tenía que estar siempre allí para tomar la responsabilidad, con política, números, informes y cosas aburridas.

No quería tampoco traspasar su herencia a sus hermanos, ellos no merecían tener su mismo futuro, quería que fueran libres y no tener ese mismo problema que tenia él, porque solo a él lo buscaban por ser próximo en heredar el poder, era interés, sus dos hermanos menores por unos años no tenían su mala suerte /o buena para los ignorantes/ y no se los iba a arruinar por sus caprichos, él se iba a sacrificar por ellos.

— ¡Geno, brah! —El susodicho se sobresaltó al oír a su hermano, estaba distraído como cada día en sus sueños frustrados mirando a la ventana, a veces su enojo era inconsciente y provocaba desastres sin darse cuenta, como ahora tomando con fuerza la cortina casi sacándolas de sus ganchos.— Woah, eso nunca ha sido fresco hermanote.

Fresh, su hermano más menor entre los tres era el más libre, salía a fiestas y sus estudios no era menores, claramente era importante para sus padres pero mientras aún sigan los mayores en pie él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Geno, suspiró palmeando la tela como en un acto de pedir perdón a la cortina, arreglando su pijama.

— Hola, hermano. —Saludó más tranquilo, puede que fuera un enojon con la vida, con todos sus alrededores pero con sus hermanos hacia la excepción.— ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

— Sup, y está muy delicioso. —El inglés podía dominarlo y muchas veces mezclarlos con distintos modismos de distintos habla inglesa, pero se controlaba cuando estaba con Geno o demás importantes, pues, a algunos no les gustaba su extrema relajación.— ¿Otra vez odiando los lunes, verdad?

— Ya es una costumbre. —Sonrió ante esa expresión, yendo hacia su closet para sacar la ropa.— Puedes decirles a los encargados que ya iré a desayunar, tengo que tristemente arreglarme para ir a una reunión con nuestro padre y otros tipos.

— Nada fresco. Pero guay, se los diré. Buena suerte hermanote.

Hizo una seña con sus manos de afirmar sus pedidos para irse por la puerta, dejando a Geno solo con la gran habitación que tenía.

Todos esos lugares eran privilegios que no aceptaba, aquella mansión fueron por gusto de su padre, mientras cada lugar de allí tenía los deseos de sus hijos y esposa, pero aceptaba solo cosas lujosas, no como pedía Geno hasta el cansancio, una habitación simple donde pudiera estudiar tranquilo.

Pero no, él no quería eso, en contra su hijo mayor modificó su habitación para que pareciera un salón de reyes, una cama matrimonial con techo y velo incluido, con las maderas más finas del mundo y los muebles lujosos, una biblioteca en una pared y hasta un balcón desde su habitación, un escritorio con diversos cajones y libros hasta los topes.

Le gustaba leer aunque justo las lecturas que tenía que aprender no eran de su agrado, ni tenía tanto tiempo de descanso, y sus estudios eran combinados con el empleo que tenía junto a su padre para comprender lo que hacían en la empresa, la oficinas, mantener todo ordenado y en categorías, esa costumbre tristemente se le quedó contagiado, y ahora no podía ver algo desordenado, amaba tristemente la limpieza, aunque no hostigante, no quería tampoco ser tan quisquilloso, si sus sirvientes no lo hacían bien él lo hacía por ellos. No quería depender de ello, quería preparar su propio desayuno, planchar sus ropas, ordenar como se le antojaba, pasar en vela haciendo lo que quería cuando quisiera.

Pero como siempre se devuelve al principio, no podía contra el sistema.

Él estudiaba en casa por las razones mencionadas al principio, no le gustaba hablar con gente interesada, ni que los grupos se amontonen en él pidiendo acompañarlo, a la cafetería al patio, al baño, la chicas hacían toqueteos demás hasta los hombres de vez en cuando, pedían dinero, sus profesores lo temían y le regalaban las notas con el pensamiento que por ser buen docente iban a ganar privilegios. Cosa que traumó a Geno desde su niñez, instituciones y universidades aunque sean pobres o lujosas, todo era igual.

Por ello gustaba tener clases particulares con la gente adecuada, ahí le gustaba usar el uso del poder, para saber quién realmente seria fiel sin buscar premios como un perro, quien era el adecuado para aprender sin traumas. Repelía el contacto, le daba asco estar en público, optó por encerrarse y renunciar a su mayor sueño de ser libre.

Su traje negro era de por sí cómodo, negro y con una camisa roja a falta de usar su preciada bufanda, le disgustaba andar tan formal, prefería los buzos, andar en pantuflas.

Se vio en el espejo de su baño individual, lavándose el rostro con glitchs encima, era una enfermedad que también poseía su hermano menor, Error, y también su padre, solamente que a él le tapaba justo su cuenca deformada, algo que a nadie le importaba en la sociedad. Tenía también otra enfermedad que le provocaba hemorragias duramente controladas por medicinas costosas, de vez en cuando se ahogaba con la sangre que escupía y a veces sin los tratos vomitaba, pudieron arreglar las heridas exteriores, las otras no.

Mas eso no le importaba, mientras tuviera el dinero sus enfermedades eran solo estorbos soportables, era muy hipócrita odiar los lujos cuando él necesitaba de ellos para sobrevivir, pero era distinto ese caso ¿no?

Tomó sus tres pastillas y el jarabe, esperando unos minutos para saber que su cuerpo los aceptó, a veces llegaba a devolverlas con gran cantidad de sangre coagulada, y no era para nada delicioso ese sabor ni las nauseas, si sucedía tenía que llamar desde la campanilla de a un lado.

Todo estuvo bien esa mañana.

Salió de su habitación tomando los papeles que tuvo que leerse la noche anterior para juntarse con su hermano y comer juntos.

— Error. Error. —Decía tocando el pequeño timbre que había a un lado de la puerta, esas entradas solos los propietarios podían abrir, aunque Geno lo dejaba siempre abierta para sentirse como en una casa normal.— Es tarde, me tienes que acompañar a comer.

Error era su hermano más mimado por Geno, pues Fresh no era mucho de cosas familiares, al igual que el mayor, prefería lo más común, pero con la suerte que de verdad podía escapar de la realidad. Error era un esqueleto azabache con aires egoístas, se había criado ya con los gustos que a su padre le gustaba, y Geno siempre trató de evitarlo, cosa que lograba a veces, su lindo hermano era una mezcla entre las cosas que amaba y odiaba en el mundo.

— Vete con Fresh. —Exclamó desde su habitación, tenía la voz ronca por lo que tuvo que suponer que aún no despertaba del todo.

— Fresh se fue, Fresh no nos quiere, tú me quieres, ahora abre la puerta antes que la derribe y te vomite encima, me siento mareado.

Sonrió victorioso cuando la puerta estaba siendo abierta por el menor, aunque en sí era más alto por algunos centímetros, llevaba su pijama negativo aún y su rostro parecía ser un "no me molestes." "odio a todos" desde leguas.

Geno se quedó en su puesto, su hermano tenía una fobia al tacto por culpa de ser más débil cuando todos le hacían algo similar que a Geno cuando salía, apenas podía controlar ese pavor cuando el mayor le daba un pequeño abrazo de buenas noches, una costumbre.

— Yo no te quiero. —Decía al torcer sus labios tallando sus cuencas por el sueño.— Me acabas de despertar de un lindo sueño.

— ¿Soñabas con el ayudante de nuestro pintor?

Error pareció escupir el agua que no tomaba, bajó la mirada algo nervioso y ruborizado, parece que había acertado.

El ayudante del pintor se llamaba Ink, no era hijo de él pero trabajaba para tener un futuro como próximo Picasso, pues tenía dotes en habilidades de arte, aún así en la época donde vivían era más difícil tener oportunidades, lo único en donde podía trabajar era como un ayudante por su edad, su objetivo era mejorar hasta tener algún extraño permiso y salir adelante. Había conocido a Error cuando estaba descansado en aquel gran patio pintando ese precioso paisaje de otoño el año anterior, eran completamente opuestos y por ello Geno comenzaba ver algo entre ellos, era muy bueno acertando, como un sexto sentido.

—... Cada vez te odio más.

— Heh. —Suspiró risueño— Te espero en el comedor, en cualquier momento llegará nuestro padre y es mejor evitar sus quejas por ser tan lentos.

— No me importa, también tengo horas de sueño, ngh... Pide chocolate para mí, por favor.

— Vale.

El mayor salió más tranquilo hacia el infierno, las charlas con Error podían ser divertidas por el gusto de molestarle, podía escapar de su cruda realidad un pequeño rato. Cuando niños recordaba siempre decir que se escaparían para atravesar el mundo en menos de ochenta días, eran sueños tan infantiles...

El comedor consistía en una larga mesa con muchos adornos y muebles a los lados, habían candelabros a los cielos y la mesa tenía un fino mantel blanco, poco más y el techo estaría pintado los cuadros antiguos, pero a tiempo Geno había detenido de que iniciaran ese plan, no lo soportaría.

Los criados limpiaban y hacían los quehaceres, mientras algunas cocinaban, tal y como debía ser, Geno bufó por no gruñir, y se sentó esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno, ya todos habían comido y él con Error siempre lo hacían después por su odio a estar en público excesivo.

A los pocos minutos su hermano ya estaba al frente de la gran mesa, y comieron en silencio, ambos con distintos pensamientos, pero con la misma finalidad. Qué los deparaba el destino en ese día.

El desayuno consistió en algo simple para Geno, por culpa de su enfermedad no podía comer cosas tan complejas, debían ser ligeras como pan de molde con tomate y un té suave sin azúcar, no era muy fanático de lo dulce. Error debía tomar leche de chocolate por su manía de ese manjar, desde menor era lo primero que pedía, y le traían de distintos países y sabores, no había lugar sin que él probara, y eso contaba desde el continente desconocido.

Estuvieron tranquilos hasta que el reloj sonó las nueve, y justo a esta hora las puertas de abrieron a la galería muy cerca del zaguán tapizado de azul, de ahí salió un hombre esqueleto con algunos glitches en el cuerpo, azabache con un traje lujoso, tras suyo habían guardaespaldas, ariscos y con lentes de negro, se fueron a la pared dejando solo al hombre de negocios, quien se acercó donde sus hijos con un semblante duro pero extrañamente común para sus hijos, ese rasgo heredaron ambos, en especial Error.

— Buen día, niños.

— Hola. —Dijeron al unísono, Geno no lo odiaba, pero detestaba cómo él se aprovechaba de sus lujos.

— La reunión comienza dentro de poco, tengan presente que esta reunión es mucho más importante que las demás que han estado, será con las otras empresas; competencias nuestras, no despeguen ni un ojo, tenemos que buscar todo defecto en sus palabras.

— El vacío legal... —Murmuró Geno rodando su cuenca, tenía memorizado muchas cosas de política solamente para jugar sucio. Detestaba ello, pero era su obligación.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? Geno es quien va a dirigir la empresa, no yo, tengo que irme a las diez a otra reunión. Ahg.

Error también tenía un buen empleo en ingeniería, pero eran aquellos donde podía hacerlos desde casa, aun no ascendía a jefe pues seguía siendo menor y hace poco había comenzado con el empleo, mientras estudiaba también en casa un Magister para no tener que irse de un lugar a otro cuando hacía sus deberes.

— Es bueno que sepas sobre estas reuniones, puede que el campo laboral sea distinto pero sus discusiones suelen ser el mismo, así que. ¿Nos vamos? Una limusina nos espera.

Ambos por igual suspiraron rendidos, tomando el último sorbo de sus líquidos para partir con su padre.

Geno sentía un mal presentimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2

El gran reloj de aquella habitación sonaba con un eco sepulcral por todo el alrededor interrumpiendo el bello sueño que tenía el propietario de aquel despertador, eran la siete de la mañana y algunos recién estaban despertando para una jornada o escolar o laboral, los autos cruzaban las calles con una terrible lentitud por culpa de los embotellamientos y el metro de la ciudad estaría colmado de personas apretadas y encerradas al fondo de los vagones, incluso cuando debían salir en esa estación pero solo fueron acorraladas por más personas.

Todo ese estrés que tenían los vendedores sin suerte, los vagabundos que piden limosna para sobrevivir otro día más pero son confundidos por drogadictos, niños y trabajadores que llegan tarde por culpa de los autos o semáforos, que no encuentran sus cosas, pierden las llaves, son robados o son simplemente un estorbo para el camino de otro monstruo apresurado. Todo ese bullicio era un mundo desconocido para aquel bello durmiente que apagó el sonido constante con un pequeño golpe en el botón.

Esa habitación de por sí era oscura, su cama era posiblemente de tres plazas y el velo que caía encerrando al individuo en la cama lo hacía ver como si una princesa se tratase, los muebles lujosos y oscuros con una cortina cubriendo un ventanal inmenso que daba al patio trasero de la mansión, lleno de libros, recetas y algún que otro informe. Todo estaba limpio y perfecto para hacerse ver ese nuevo día Lunes por la mañana.

Amaba hacer ese ritual mañanero tan común y arrogante de su parte, pero es que debía aprovechar los lujos que tenía por ser un hijo de un multimillonario, parecía ser un Dios con sus lujos, pero uno poderoso y oscuro por su obsesión a los colores sin brillo o alma, como lo era el negro. Su pijama ensombrecida con detalles blancos como estrellas o una calavera lucía bien con su pálida piel de esqueleto de porcelana, y como acto de reflejo se colocó la capucha que debía usar por comodidad, no había prenda que estaba sin ese lujo de los mejores costureros de Londres, París, New York, exceptuando los trajes que debía usar para reuniones o fiestas entre sus amigos ingenieros.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba con los brazos arriba, tallando una de sus cuencas entretanto su diestra se dirigía a un cordel a su altura, ahí mismo sonó una especie de campanilla que provocó que a los pocos segundos una criada entrara a la habitación, era un sistema fácil, solamente él podía entrar por reconocedor y cuando tiraba de esa cuerda dorada, para facilitar la movilidad de sus meseros o sirvientas que hacían todo por él, y esa mujer no era la excepción.

— Buenos días, caballero Reaper. —Saludó con un tono amable y dulce la mujer, sin abrirse paso por el velo— ¿Desea el desayuno en la cama o me pide por otra cosa?

— Mhh. Hoy tomaré en el comedor. —Respondió siempre juguetón él, amando el efecto borroso que provocaba la tela que los separaba, ella era solo una sirvienta en el mundo ordinario que vivía por las pagas que él y sus padres le ofrecían, eso era ser un esclavo en medio del siglo veintiuno, sonrió con sorna aunque bostezó.— Quiero que me traigan el traje cinco que encargó mi padre el otro día, hay una reunión al que no planeo defraudar, heh.

La criada aceptó y en seguida se dio la vuelta para salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Reaper solo allí en la gran habitación que parecía un pequeño departamento con las puertas que llevaba al baño y cocina propia, cosa que no usaba pues no necesitaba prepararse su propia comida si tenía cocineras en la mansión, lo veía estúpido pero qué se le podía hacer, el amor de su padre quería eso para que pudiera ser independiente, cosa que muchas veces era responsable de algunas discusiones familiares que terminaban como si nada, no eran mucho de pelear seriamente, eran muy atraídos al sentido del humor, en el caso de Reaper solamente, su padre a veces solía ser arisco y muy aburrido.

Se bajó de la cama con lentitud sintiendo cosquillas cuando los pelos de la gran alfombra pasaba entre las plantas de sus pies, era un color negro también, y era discriminado por su hermano menor que no aceptaba la manía de que todo fuera negro, no era ciudad gótica, ni tampoco una cueva para que siempre estuviera oscuro. Prendió la lampara que tenía en su elegante mesa de noche y descalzo se acercó a la ventana para ver el precioso ambiente que tenía todos los días de su ciudad.

O de su mundo más bien, pues eran árboles frutales con un pasto limpio y terso, perfecto para tirarse al suelo y mirar el cielo, lástima que no podía hacer eso ahora mismo, era muy temprano y solamente se mantenía sin frío o calor por la regulación puesta en la habitación, pero parecía ser un lindo día para ser Lunes.

No odiaba los Lunes, le gustaba despertarse temprano para disfrutar otro día entre las montañas de fortuna, pero lo único que le aburría es que no se divertía plenamente como deseaba, su único hermano vivía con su madre después de la separación hace años y no pudo irse con él por dos cosas, él era sucesor de la gran empresa de su padre y quería quedarse entre los lujos que le proporcionaba ser jefe.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer de todas formas, podía leer y cuando se le antojaba estudiar sobre casos del empleo, había terminado los estudios de la universidad hace un tiempo y eso lo había alejado de sus únicos amigos, Sans y Outer. Unos idiotas que eligieron otro camino al graduarse, uno a seguir estudiando sobre física cuántica y otro astronomía, yéndose a otros lugares del mundo a excepción de su país natal. Algo que había abrumado la primera vez a Reaper, pero así era la vida, uno no podía tener todo, ni con dinero.

Pero ese dinero se podía usar para otras cosas, como invitar a su hermano a salir por la ciudad y en algún restaurante, o salir a las fiestas que era invitado por las chicas de su clase, habían muchas muertas por él, y a él le gustaba ser alguien coqueto, cosa que muchas veces provocaba que fuera el dios de la fiesta, era perseguido, muchas veces quedaba con ellas en algún lugar, pero... realmente no le interesaba como debía ser, ni a una sola, no le excitaba, no le dejaba con ansiedad de conocerla de verdad, solo parecían ser juegos, nadie de ellas les atraía.

A veces se quedaba mirando a los hombres, y eso a veces le daba cosquilleos, y por tantos años de pensar, supo que era homosexual, algo que a su padre no le agradaría saber, ni de broma, ¿Su hijo siendo gay? ¿Y quién seguiría con la empresa? no habrían hijos y siendo el único que podía ser el sucesor y no Papyrus quien no tenía el mismo idea que Reaper. Toda su vida se echaría perder si seguía con su ideal, pero tristemente no podía cambiar eso, y si era así, se quedaría solo para no perder todo el dinero y privilegios.

Pronto la encargada tocó la puerta con suavidad haciendo saber a Reaper que ya tenía a mano su traje, los demás estaban en su precioso closet pero al ser un traje por su padre estaba guardado fuera de su habitación, odiaba lo formal, eran pequeños precios a pagar, pero si lo combinaba con la elegancia habría un escape, amaba las túnicas, las capas, y más con capucha, el negro le sentaba muy bien.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa orgullosa y agradeció su amabilidad para cerrarle a la cara la puerta, y se dispuso a vestirse con suma tranquilidad, no habían apuros, en dos horas seria la reunión de negocios con las empresas competencias, y le hacia ilusión conocer las debilidades para obtener premios, era un niño mimado pero no le importaba.

Su baño era grande, más que uno normal, pero así estaba bien constituido y distribuido a la perfección, una bañera que bien caben dos personas blanco, las baldosas eran opalinas, el lava manos junto a un espejo que cubría toda le extensión de esa pared, un mueble para guardar asuntos de limpieza, y el pequeño mueble donde colocar las toallas no faltaban, telas preciosas que eran ejemplares, finas para sus delicados huesos, todo era blanco en general.

Y es que vivía con malditos problemas a pesar de ser hijo de un millonario, tenía una enfermedad que hacía que sus huesos sean sensibles y delicados además de que sean más pálidos que una estructura ósea normal, cosa que le obligaba a no hacer cosas que lo llevaran a malgastar su fuerza, como parkour o deporte intensivo, las peleas debía evitar, y a veces parecía ser un vampiro con los huesos tan blancos como la nieve, faltaba que brillara y haría papel de crepúsculo.

Esa enfermedad lo había aprovechado para maltratarse en su época, donde una crisis lo apoderó y por ello ahora todo su cuerpo tenía las marcas de su pasado, marcas que se quedarían por siempre como un castigo como una consecuencia de su estupidez.

Ya vestido se arregló la corbata con cierta torpeza y lustrado los zapatos gracias a otra sirvienta salió de su habitación sin antes sacar unos papeles más un bolígrafo, cual por costumbre se llevó a la boca para morder la tapa, era muy nervioso discretamente, los temblores siempre fueron sus mayores enemigos y pudo controlarlo a traspasar el terror a los movimientos corporales, morder, mover la pierna constantemente.

Los pasillos ya cambiaban las contexturas brindando una comodidad lujosa, la que remarcaba que esa mansión no eran nada más ni nada menos que un hombre con suerte, Reaper se sentía bendecido por ser hijo de aquel hombre, le recordaba que no tenía que pasar frío como los mendigos en las calles, que jamás sufriría con los embotellamientos o robos de los demás, porque siempre tenía a mano su celular por si sucedía algo, como alguien mirándolo con malas intenciones o un auto no respetando las normas, no tenía sentido de la justicia, pero siempre quería protegerse si tenia la posibilidad, aun así le gustaba estar solo en vez de guardaespaldas, y era un gusto hipotético y a veces hipócrita, pero no le importaba, nadie le iba a decir que eso estaba mal, nadie que estuviera a su nivel ni mayor, era libre.

Además para su buena suerte, pronto iba a tener una reunión que si no era la primera donde iba junto a su padre, era importante para la empresa, si salía con éxito ganaría un premio según su padre, y si perdían, quien más saldría afectado serian todos.

No había plan si salía sin ganadores, su ego estaba tan alto que esa probabilidad como perder era escasa.

Leer informes y aprender del maestro para superarlo, todo era fácil en la vida de un multimillonario.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana al de la punta, un asiento con lujos y almohadones, mientras que las sirvientas sin tener que oír un pedido ya estaban haciendo las cosas, limpiar ordenar, muchas cosas más que no le interesaba saber, si robaban no era cosa suya, rápidamente le pillarían.

Se sentía vacío sin su capucha, era su amor platónico esconderse entre a tela y sentirse seguro, ahí había otro sacrificio o un capricho que debía controlar.

El desayuno constituía en un café con leche, suave y dulce, él adoraba el azúcar por ende los postres, y sufría un montón cuando se trataba de no tener algún aperitivo cuando deseaba, lo encontraba injusto. Como demás acompañante eran unas galletas con manjar, el menú de hoy le agradó bastante, aunque lento por no tener con quien conversar, pero a estaba acostumbrado, la soledad era algo que enfrentó antes, no iba a caer de nuevo.

A las ocho y cuarto la puerta principal se abrió abrió, y a los segundos la que llevaba al comedor también, salón gigante que tenía una mesa suficiente para veinte personas. Entró por el umbral un señor alto y con cicatrices en sus ojos, una hacia arriba y otra abajo, llevaba unos lentes puestos mientras avanzaba leyendo un informe según habían pequeñas letras que notó Reaper. Él era su padre, era serio, a veces dominante y siempre intimidaba a los demás, para Reaper era su modelo a seguir.

— Buenos días, pá. —Saludó feliz de la vida el menor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Él no dijo nada más, solamente se sentó en la punta de la mesa y de inmediato le sirvieron un café, ni agradeció, pero qué podía hacerse, suspiró al minuto de silencio para hablar.

— Es importante esta reunión, Reaper. Espero que muestres tu desempeño y me deje orgulloso.

Esa meta era la más complicada de todos, satisfacer a su padre era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, siempre había algo que fallaba, pero sabía que se podía superar aunque la vagancia le superaba.

— Lo sé, padre. —Suspiró él rendido.— Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

— Bien, porque te tengo una misión, como este día las empresas más importantes hablarán entre sí, quiero que le eches un ojo a los hijos del señor Crayon, sería una buena oportunidad para saber las debilidades de los próximos sucesores.

Reaper dejó de tomar su café curioso de su trabajo, tener que vigilar a chicos posiblemente de su edad era algo nuevo, y quizá le sería distinto a su rutina y poder conocer a gente con la excusa del trabajo, tenía que pensarlo, porque quizá esa misma frase sería repelente de contacto social.

Trabajo es trabajo, así que solamente asintió y terminando su desayuno se arregló lo restante y acompañó al mayor por los pasillos de la mansión, grandes y con toques mágicos que eran solamente ilusiones ópticas hechas con los mejores materiales y pinturas de famosos actuales en el arte de murales, más o menos en los techos donde se apreciaban más, las paredes eran tapizadas con colores sólidos y fríos que tenían buena combinación con los suelos de baldosa, Reaper suspiraba al oír sus pisadas similares a un tacón con los zapatos negros y lustrados, y negaba constantemente que así, no se veía bien, era inestable cuando se trataba de autoestima, a veces podía ocultar sus bajones con su coqueta sonrisa, un semblante despreocupado y su voz grave y llamativa según chicas, si contara una historia de terror le temerían si agravara aún más el tono.

La puerta principal era de una madera fina y elegante, con símbolos hecho a mano y con esfuerzo, habían llamado a los del mundo asiático para esos detalles, así mismo como en algunos muebles, todo era invaluable, caro y si no fuera por los mejores guardias y vivir en las calles más seguras del país todo estaría robado.

A Reaper le gustaba, le encantaba vivir allí, a veces se podía sentir solo por culpa de que su único hermano viviera a kilómetros de su hogar pero sabía equilibrar sus sentimientos, pequeñas cosas que a pagar para la felicidad del dinero, y saber que era envidiado por millones de personas valía la pena.

Muchos lo odiaban por ser así, pero otros sí que lo amaban por ser rico. ¿Y por qué no darle el lujo a esa gente? También él podía disfrutar de su ilusión.

El auto, o más bien limusina se componía de una extensión simple pero cara, color negro y con sus ventanas especiales para que solo se viera del exterior, al interior Reaper se sentó incómodo a la ventana y su padre al frente, el mejor tenía cierta preferencia al hablar de vehículos, se trataba de un carruaje con caballos finos y hermosos, quizá no vivían en la época en el cual eran comunes pero él amaba dar paseos a otros lugares lejos de la ciudad y disfrutar del suave galope y dormirse, aunque la última vez que hizo esos viajes fue con sus antiguos amigos científicos. Si quería irse al trabajo de su padre debía ser en la limusina, limpia y con buenas atracciones como comida, los caminos que usaban eran privados por lo que llegar a su destino era más sencillo.

Sentía de todas formas que sería un diferente día a los demás, algo que lo quitaría de su aburrida vida y tan monótona, un presentimiento que lo dejaba con un nudo en la garganta, y eso le motivaba a avanzar a ese día y seguir con un buen ánimo.

Un día que todo cambiaría lentamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Las horas fueron puntuales y muy similares, ambas limusinas llegando con sus lujosos esplendores que cualquier millonario veía como algo cotidiano, pero para una persona común y corriente era nuevo y sorprendente, más cuando la empresa en el lugar donde correspondía la reunión se ubicaba al centro de la ciudad, donde varias clases sociales se mezclaban y podían algunos desprenderse de la realidad, aunque muchos solo fueran a remarcar su pobreza mirando las estanterías y vitrinas en los centros comerciales o sentir como se les hacía agua en la boca al pasar frente a los restaurantes que desprendían indefinidos aromas exigiendo clientes como si una bestia hambrienta se tratara.

Otros podían pasar libremente y si se les antojaba comer algo simple y llevadero para un comienzo del lunes, mientras que otros pasarían a sus respectivas horas de almuerzo, avanzar con velocidad para agarrar una mesa libre y disfrutar de los emparedados de queso derretido o una exquisitez de pasteles, todo era bien visto, incluso se adaptaba para personas con menos dinero, con personas que tenían quioscos ambulantes o vendían bebidas para el camino, jamás se pensaría que autos de buen costo pasarían por las calles, provocando que variedad de personas asomaran sus curiosas miradas a donde se dirigían esos caballos de fuerza bañadas en oro.

El automóvil de Geno se detuvo enfrente a la compañía general, un edificio alto y con vidrios envolviendo cada piso, gracias al clima fresco y brillante parecía tener vida propia, y hacer una ilusión óptica para él, odiaba salir del vehículo y sentirse violado con las vistas de los transeúntes, muchos comenzando a cuchillar sobre "ese joven tan apuesto e hijo de uno de los empresarios" y tuvo que esconderse entre sus hombros como un escudo contra las palabras que podía comprender, su hermano parecía no importarle mientras no le hablaran directamente o lo tocasen, pero en la realidad también deseaba huir del gentío para respirar tranquilo, se notaba en la gota de sudor que caía por su sien lentamente haciendo un camino con el líquido, su hermano mayor lo notó y una vez dentro del edificio, suspiraron aliviados.

— A veces siento que cruzo la alfombra roja por tantas miradas que recibimos. — Comentó entonces Geno con la intención de distraer los nervios y buscar a su padre con la mirada, se había adelantado sin avisar, aunque era común siendo uno de los jefes en la corporación.— Solo falta que nos aplaudan al bajar del vehículo.

— Somos famosos, de qué, ni idea, pero somos famosos. —Geno pudo sonreír más aliviado al escuchar la respuesta de Error, a veces cuando estaba de mal humor solía contestar a que se callara o lo dejaran en paz, al menos ese día no era así.— Más tú, que tendrás el poder joven y ahí sí que ellos querrán ser el suelo que pisas, te compadezco.

— No leas mi futuro, me dan ganas de vomitar.

— Ay ya cállate, Geno.

Después de una pequeña risa del aludido siguieron caminando hacia donde creyeron ver a su padre.

La recepción estaba colmada de gentes con el mismo ámbito trabajador, algunos que administraban y otros que atendían llamadas, trabajos menores como mayores se encontraban ahi, parecía ser que se preparaban para algo colosal y para muchos así era, existían muchos rumores que les colocaba los pelos de punta y palidecían por completo, era un sacrilegio tener que meter la nariz pero el asunto de que las grandes autoridades de la economía se juntarían a acordar un asunto podía ser dependiente para muchos empresarios, podían ganar o perder en el juicio, y el sentimiento era peor al encontrarse con la idea que los hijos también iban a asistir, era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Así era algunas veces, vivir con el miedo de perder todos los años trabajando en algún lugar por un simple suceso, un acto consecuente a lo anterior y el efecto mariposa que no se quedaba atrás, como una cadena trófica donde si uno de los consumidores era afectado todos tarde o temprano también lo estarían, el equilibrio era crucial, podían perderlo en un cerrar de ojos.

No le preocupaba en lo más absoluto ese punto a Reaper, no le gustaba la responsabilidad y sentir el miedo de perder todo, fue criado para no tener los sentimientos del temor, empatía y sentirse un fracasado, porque no lo era, a cambio de gran parte del país él sí que era privilegiado por los mejores lujos sin costos, ¿qué tan difícil era ser un jefe que pasa el mayor tiempo firmando papeles y tomando mínimas decisiones si la parte más importante los hacia los de menor rango?

Llegar con traje a un rascacielos no era para él algo nuevo, pero tampoco era el pan de cada día, prefería mantenerse al margen y disfrutar de los periodos de tiempo que tenía tales oportunidades, y había llegado con la ilusión de hacer su misión proporcionada por su padre, técnicamente espiar y ser atento.

Muchos trabajadores saludaron al joven millonario con una sonrisa nerviosa pero suelta, muchos jóvenes que residían allí lo conocían por los viajes y fiestas de negocios, Reaper era un colega fiel y honorable y tenían oportunidad de hablar sin ser mal vistos como lo hacía Geno, Reaper ocultaba su indiferencia a ellos con su coqueto carisma, mientras que Geno, ni lo ocultaba, ellos solo eran interesados, él lo odiaba.

— Es tan aburrido entrar sin nadie a tu lado. —Murmuró Reaper sarcástico, todos le miraban como un ser superior y le gustaba, pero su padre simplemente ignoraba hasta su propio hijo para llegar a la oficina, el menosprecio que le dedicaban tenía que dejar de dolerle, pero siempre ocurría, cada vez que era acompañado se sentía más sólo.

Acompañó a su padre hasta al ascensor y subieron hasta el piso diez, lugar especial y único para agentes de reuniones, también estaba colmado de personas entre humanos y monstruos y algunos preguntaban si deseaban café, Reaper aceptó con gusto, pidiendo tres cucharadas de azúcar recibiendo su pedido tan rápido como lo pidió, amaba ese servicio rápido.

Geno y Error ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos hablando, Error tomando café para poder despertar por completo y el mayor bostezando, no había dormido tan bien después de todo, o quizá era por su odio a los lunes combinado con reuniones, presentía que al ser jefe seria muy gruñón.

Lo único que le gustaba admirar de la actualidad era como los monstruos habían podido ser algo más importante en la superficie, del como salieron adelante hace siglos atrás para reconstruir su aldea, su ciudad, su mundo y compartir con la humanidad, ese gesto que después de muchos enfrentamientos logró ser obtenido, agradecía el entusiasmo que tenían algunos, pero ahora eso no tenía que pasar por su cabeza, después iba a investigar por su propia cuenta en casa, leer libros de historia, era el plan perfecto más un rico café cortado.

Reaper llegó junto a su padre conversando de la atención que había que tener en esa reunión, y sentarse lo más cerca posible de los hijos que eran de su competencia, pero sin hacerlos sospechar, era una tarea fácil, o eso esperaba, además de tener que también participar en la reunión con ideas le dejaba algo estresado, pero podría con ello, tenía un don con las grandes responsabilidades.

Arreglando con dificultad su corbata, se acercó sutilmente a la gran mesa llena de documentos, no alzó la vista, haciéndose pasar que hojeaba cada papel que estaba en el mueble para pasar desapercibido entre todos y divisar de reojo a los jóvenes que hablaban. Pudo reconocerlos de inmediato por las características que había oído, nunca antes los había visto por nunca leer el periódico o informes, aunque se le hacía extraño tampoco haberlos visto en la web, debía ser así, populares, buenos mozos, y que las chicas los siguieran y le dieran un "me gusta" a cada publicación que subieran, así como le pasaba a él, que no estuvieran en tendencias... Aún así, allí estaban, ambos con glitches en su cuerpo, sonreían vagamente sin interés de darse cuenta que alguien los estaba mirando fijamente.

Reaper movió la cabeza para despejarse, a veces le daba algunos lapsus cuando se quedaba pensando, y no era lo mejor aún parado mientras todos tomaban asiento, tristemente por lo mismo perdió los asientos más cercanos a ellos y tuvo que sentarse cuatro puestos más adelante, ahora sería más difícil mirar.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta como nos miraba? —Preguntó Geno en voz baja, aprovechando los murmuros ajenos para cubrir el propio, Error tomó su último sorbo de café para mirarle incrédulo.

— ¿Quien? 

— El otro esqueleto. No sé como describirlo, todos usan trajes. creo que es el hijo del enemigo de nuestro padre.

— No lo vi, no me interesa, pero si lo estuvo haciendo, es porque se quedó pegado viendote.

— ¿Ah?

— Tienes sangre ahí.—Error se indicó la comisura de su labio.

Pasaba a menudo, no era algo de otro mundo que la sangre saliera a través de su boca, el sentido del gusto estaba tan bajo que ya no lo podía percibir, tuvo que agarrar la servilleta de su hermano para limpiarse, ya no podía levantarse e ir al baño a escupir el líquido, era asqueroso tener que aguantarse y tragar la sangre, pero era la mejor opción que parecer idiota con las mejillas inflamadas. El menor frunció el ceño, y suspiró, por su parte, detestaba cuando él tomaba esa opción, no costaba pedir permiso si era un asunto grave, pero qué podía hacerle, todos debían permanecer callados.

El joven multimillonario, Reaper, se tomó su tiempo para revisar el papel de la mesa, el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaba, y era el décimo intento de la unión de algunas de las empresas menores y las mayores, entre ideas y temas de exportaciones, por lo menos la crisis era un asunto en el pasado. Tragó saliva al sentir la fría mirada de su padre unos puestos adelante, notaba su indignación desde leguas y ya sabía por qué era, había fallado en la primera misión. No lo iba a defraudar, podría encontrar la forma.

La reunión se dio acabo en largos minutos que parecían una eternidad para algunos, seguían rígidos en sus puestos y hablaban con la experiencia de años en la empresa, Error también parecía ser uno de ellos con sus grandes habilidades de ingeniería, pero siempre era debatido por otro, Reaper hablaba algunas veces, sus puntos eran fuertes y tenía buen conocimiento del tema, hasta muchos apoyaban sus ideas, Geno se limitaba a escribir todo lo que oía, con cuidado de no cambiar las palabras al escribir, sus apuntes parecían libros pero así era feliz y cuando se le daba la oportunidad, contestaba contra una opinión con las mismas palabras. La reunión se convertía en un juicio para saber quien sabía más o menos, esto se repetía constantemente y los jefes siempre daban orden.

El tiempo pasó, y aún no habían acuerdos para los puntos generales, cada persona con su traje suspiraban agobiados por todo su esfuerzo en vano, Geno ya no podía contra sus mareos, era muy tedioso estar sentado y aún conservar los deseos de vomitar, tocaba la pierna de su hermano debajo de la mesa pidiendo los pañuelos, pues siempre Error sabía que ocurría esto y era mejor precaver la desgracia, sin embargo la sangre seguía fluyendo ocasionando que los hilos cayeran por sus comisuras ensuciando lentamente las hojas que tenía sus escrituras, debía ser fuerte, no podía sufrir la verguenza de pararse interrumpiendo importantes decisiones.

— Geno. Vete al baño. —Susurró Error esta vez, se estaba preocupando y enfadando por la insistencia de su hermano mayor.

— No. P-Puedo aguantar... m-má-- 

Más pálido de lo normal, no pudo evitar la sensación de vomitar, de su boca se escapó una tos brusca provocando que la sangre se colara en el impulso manchando su sitio con los papeles, se tapó con su mano agitándose, no por el pánico, se estaba sintiendo muy mal, todos se callaron y de inmediato preguntaron si estaba bien, nunca había ocurrido esto en una reunión y varias de esas personas eran desconocidas, claramente habría cierta preocupación y temor al ver que alguien tosía sangre. Error tomó de los hombros a su hermano para levantarlo, susurrando un "te lo dije" y diciendo a los demás que estuvieran tranquilos, él se iba a encargar.

Reaper había abierto las cuencas con sorpresa por ese espectáculo, y miró de reojo a su padre quien hizo unas señas con la mirada a que los siguiera. No se le hizo una mala idea, por lo que se levantó pidiendo permiso y los siguió a los segundos después.

— ¿Qué te dije, Geno? Eres un idiota.

— No me l-llames as-- —Nuevamente tosió, escupiendo a su vez más sangre, casi perdió el equilibrio.

— Cállate, lo empeoras.

Recibiendo más regaños por parte de Error, Geno llegó al baño para poder encerrarse a uno de los sectores del retrete para vomitar todo lo que estaba conteniendo, el azabache fastidiado se tocó los bolsillos, terminando por maldecir, se le había olvidado las medicinas en el salón.

— Ya vuelvo. No te vayas de acá.

Gruñendo dio un portazo a la puerta del baño para salir caminando con velocidad a su destino, mientras que Reaper suspiró aliviado al alcanzar esconderse tras un tumulto de personas, su idea no era ser visto y parecer un sospechoso espía, la idea era no ser sorprendido, habían muchas ideas en su mente que sus movimientos se hacían torpes.

Respirando profundamente, entró al baño de varones viendo su alrededor, escuchaba los jadeos ahogados de alguien y eso le hizo carraspear, apoyándose a los lavamanos que estaban de corrido a la misma pared donde estaban los espejos. Geno salió de su lugar yendo directamente al lavamanos para lavarse la cara, seguía sintiendose pésimo y su orgullo pareció irse junto a la sangre de su interior, apoyó sus manos en el mueble mencionado con la cabeza gacha presintiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a vomitar.

— Wow, colega, debe ser jodido interrumpir una reunión... ¿No es así? —Reaper puede ser... directo y muy idiota cuando se trataba de hablar, siempre era despreocupado a cualquier tema, no sabía comunicase como era debido y eso lo notó Geno quien brincó en su puesto al notar que había alguien en el lugar.— ¿Por lo menos estás mejor? Creímos que te ibas a morir desangrado.

— Hubiera ocurrido hace años si fuera así. —Contestó fríamente el de traje negro y rojo, sin dedicarle mirada hacia quien sonreía ladino y divertido, no era el mejor momento para hablar, sus manos temblaban.— ¿Puedes irte? No me interesa quien eres, pero estoy esperando a mi hermano. 

— Oh, eres muy cruel con tu enemigo. —Dramatizó él risueño, se acercó sin problemas, apoyando sus codos en el mismo objeto donde Geno tenía sus manos, inclinando su espalda, una pose coqueta.— ¿Sin siquiera presentarte me echas?

— ¿¡C-Crees que es el mejor momento para eso!? —Vociferó exasperado, tapándose la boca y cerrando su única cuenca visible cuando la sangre se escapó de sus fauces, manchando el lavamanos.— Agh... m-mierda...

— E-Eh. Ok. Esto es serio. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ahg, has manchado todo con... sangre.

— Si eres hemofóbico ni me hables, verías esto s-siempre. n-ngh. 

Reaper apretó los labios asqueado, la sangre en sí le daba horribles recuerdos que prefería evadir, pero tenía que calmar los nervios del contrario. Dejó de hacer su pose para acercarse más y con cuidado posar sus pálidas falanges en los hombros impropios, aportando su fuerza para que él se dejara de apoyar y temblar, se sorprendió por el inestable cuerpo que tenía Geno, delgado y desnutrido, además del como su cuerpo perdía color por cada vez que tosía.

Geno se había incomodado por sentir el tacto de alguien que no sea sus hermanos, despreciaba esos gestos pero de por sí le estaban ayudando a no desplomarse, no podía negarse eso mientras llegaba Error.

El rey de Roma llegó tal como salió, con frascos en sus manos y reaccionando de la peor manera por lo estresado que estaba al ver a Reaper cerca de Geno, dejando las cosas aún lado para decir algo en defensa.

— ¿Qué haces tocand--

— Tranquilo... d-déjalo, no está haciendo algo estúpido.

— De nada por ser de ayuda. —Reprochó Reaper, desaprobando tal forma de dirigirse a su persona, no era de todos los días que le replicaran o trataran como alguien inferior o con odio, esos hermanos eran... peculiares.

Soltó a Geno retrocediendo, observando de reojo el desastre que había dejado en el retrete, totalmente lleno de sangre como si un asesinato hubiera sucedido ahí, respiró con lentitud y estirándose tomó la cadena para decirle adiós a todo ese repugnante y terrorífico lugar. Error le entregó las pastillas a su hermano y el jarabe, queriendo patear a Reaper para que cayera en la sangre, pero se contuvo para no tener problemas más tarde. Geno después de unos minutos esperando a que su cuerpo aceptara la medicina, suspiró tranquilo, sonriendo débilmente al notar que Error seguía a su lado, aunque su mueca cambió de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que seguía el desconocido con ellos.

— ¿Sigues acá? —Dijo irónico Geno, aunque de por sí agradecía el ligero intento de calmarlo, sentía mucho odio con saber que era el hijo de la empresa ajena, de por sí, ya había oído los rumores: "el hijo de Gaster es un arrogante y odioso niño mimado."— Ya estoy mejor, puedes irte, gracias, ya.

— Apoyo la moción. —Añadió Error.

— Siento el desprecio desde lejos. No tenéis que refregarlo. —Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sonreír, de alguna forma se estaba entreteniendo.— Pero es una pena. Presiento que esta no será nuestra única vez donde vamos a encontrarnos. Heh. Vamos, avisaré que estáis bien, no se demoren, chicos.

Brindando un beso al aire, y recibiendo caras de asco, Reaper se fue riendo al salón de la reunión, aunque de pronto sintió como su rostro ardió y tuvo que ocultarlo con ambas manos, había salido con pecho alto de ahí, pero de todas formas se sintió nervioso ante ellos, era una sensación nueva, conocer gente fuera de fiestas con quien tenía competencia, su estómago se revolvía de emociones y mezclas de sentimientos, y no pudo evitar sonreír pícaro, no sabía quien de ellos era el mayor, pero sí que se iba a divertir junto a uno de ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4

— ¿Y por qué se supone que estoy aquí? 

— ¿No puedo invitarte a comer por el simple hecho de ser enemigos? 

Geno tenía sus brazos cruzados entre sí intentando soportar el enojo que sentía por estar ahí, habían sucedidos cosas extrañas pero tan veloces que no pudo digerir a tiempo y por ende, reaccionar como era debido. En el momento en el que llegaron de vuelta él y su hermano azabache tuvieron que sentarse en sus puestos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, habían limpiado la sangre y tirado a la basura lo que no servía en el sitio, dejando al de traje rojo y negro devastado y muy molesto, todos sus apuntes de la reunión habían sido estropeados con su sangre y toda la artillería e información había quedado extinguida, perdida por siempre quedando con la sensación peor a cuando alguien quedaba sin dinero antes de finalizar el mes.

No habló por el resto de la reunión volviendo a escribir lo último que faltaba para dar por finalizada la junta, con las manos vacías y con dolor de cabeza, desgraciadamente no podía expresar su furia a nadie por ser él mismo el culpable de no ir al baño antes, y su padre le haría el mismo sermón que otras veces, había sucedido antes ese desastre, pero solamente en casa cuando comían o en la habitación cuando estudiaba, pero nunca antes en el trabajo provocando la humillación de él, su hermano y toda la empresa, "qué irresponsable es él" " ¿por qué no se cuida? " " Una decepción para los Crayon. " Palabras tan crueles que le hacían sentir pésimo y molesto consigo mismo, decepcionado por ser tan testarudo y no aprender. 

Afortunadamente para ellos, su accidente no fue del todo responsable para que su reputación cayera, algunos después de la reunión preguntaron si se encontraba mejor, para ellos, los mayores seguía siendo solo un joven que necesitaba aún los cuidados como a un crío, y provocaban en él incomodidad, era un adulto, uno que estaba estudiando y preparándose para ser jefe de ellos dentro de pocos años o inclusive meses, no debían tratarlo como a un menor que no se sabía cuidar y esa mentalidad era muy diferente a su odio de las clases sociales, lo trataban como menor, como si luciera así, y eso le disgustaba y tenía que apoyarse en la idea de ser un jefe tristemente, optar por lo que le disgustaba para hacerse reconocer como un independiente.

Error había llamado a un coche para irse rápidamente a su trabajo, tenía que hacer de sus responsabilidades para mantenerse en su estatus actual, la ingeniería era algo serio de tratar y podía tener un buen rango por ser hijo de millonarios pero para conservarlo tenía que mostrar su esfuerzo. Después de unas palmadas incómodas a su hermano mayor se despidió, rogando a dios a que no hiciera una tontería, Geno solía ser un idiota cuando el enojo lo controlaba, como tirar odio por todos los huesos y su mirada, penetrando y llena de desdén a todos. Él había suspirado y aceptado esa orden, calmando los nervios de Error.

Por un momento, se había olvidado por completo la existencia de Reaper, puesto a que solía tirar en el olvido a quienes le caían mal en un comienzo, lo despreciaba por los comentarios que oía de algunos, y pudo reafirmar ese hecho con el espectaculo que hubo en el baño, sinceramente se había asustado cuando notó su presencia por el hecho de haber jadeado al vomitar, él no era un pervertido pero varias veces le recordaban que los ruidos que soltaban eran muy lascivos como para que sean normales, y se moría de vergüenza cuando alguien lo escuchaba, aunque en otros casos se repugnaba a sí mismo por dar esa primera impresión, lo mejor era huir de ese chico, porque tenía el presentimiento que sería un cambio a su vida y si no lo sacaba de su herencia no le gustaba la idea de socializar. Y ahí iba su mala suerte.

De un momento a otro cuando escapó del grupo de mayores se topó con su sonrisa coqueta al intercambiar miradas del más alto, Geno, gruñó desesperado, era lo único que le faltaba en su horrible día, tener que otra vez hablar con quien le ayudó a no colapsar en su ataque. No dijo nada en un comienzo cuando se acercaba, y el otro pudo observar al padre impropio irse por otro camino sin antes mirar de reojo a Reaper. Intentó virar para huir pero de la nada el de ropas más oscuras tomó su mano y lo llevó a rastras en donde estaban ahora. En la limusina de Reaper.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eh! ¡Me raptaste hasta acá! Eso NO es invitar.

— Por lo que yo sepa, no hiciste objeción, es más, mi mano no tiene señales de usar fuerza bruta. 

En cierta parte era verdad, puesto a que en el momento en el que tomaron su mano sus instintos no pudieron reaccionar por el golpe de confusión, estaba en el colmo y en vez de oponerse a la situación, solo pudo balbucear sin coherencia a parte de los efectos secundarios que brindaban sus medicinas. 

Ahora estaba drogado y siendo raptado por quien debía estar odiando con toda su vida, protestando sentado con cinturón puesto sin forzarse en escapar, no sabía donde estaba su celular y todavía su traje estaba manchado con sangre cual por suerte no se veía por los colores que tenía en la ropa, y Reaper, sentado en el asiento de al frente solo sonreía como si nada, entretenido de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sabes que esto es ilegal? Debo volver a casa, maldita sea.

— Y yo te invito a comer. He notado que estás en los huesos. —Se encogió de hombros, y se rió al recibir esa mirada de profundo odio por parte de su amigo forzado— No me mires así, ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Prometo que después de esto no me volveré a acercar a ti si tú lo deseas, ¿no crees que cambiar de aires es bueno para la salud? 

— Mi peor lunes de la vida.

— Bien dicho. 

Las ganas de rectificar los motivos de su mala salud y nutrición se desvanecieron de la misma forma en como la velocidad del auto bajó hasta el punto de estacionarse al lado de la acera, el día parecía estar estable y perfecto para caminar, eso era lo que pensaban algunas parejas en los parques con sus hijos y tal vez en una cita, mientras que otros se ideaban la hora del almuerzo en restaurantes o con la comida casera, para Reaper, la idea de comer con él era perfecta para calmar los nervios y saber información, podía recompensar a su padre y divertirse a la vez, conociendo al más bajo por pocos centímetros y saber más de él, puede que para la historia de las empresas y su familia hacer amistades con los contrincantes era insólito, pero a él le daba bastante igual si pasaba ese hecho, las cosas no se podían forzar de tal modo, excepto cuando era la única forma de entablar amistad con Geno, notaba desde lejos que no iba a ser alguien fácil de tratar.

Las locas ideas de Reaper sin embargo tampoco eran tan propias como él las poseía, tuvo un respaldo y autorización por parte de su padre para lograr su cometido con la condición a saber netamente todo el resultado de la salida, pues a ello consistía su papel actual, destronar del poder a su enemigo y ser la mayor potencia para su industria, estaba contra la espada y pared, si no aceptaba tampoco hacer ese papel, el castigo llegaría tan rápido como sus pertenencias y su buena vida como millonario, haciendo lo posible para sacarlo de la mansión y que Papyrus tomara el liderazgo, y si su padre quería eso, lo obtendría a toda costa.

Geno por las pastillas seguía estando con movimientos lentos, y el hambre comenzaba a florecer en su estómago, necesitaba comer algo o su herida interna despertaría otra vez al devorar los nutrientes que ser reservaban en su ser, pero tampoco iba a aceptar tan fácil el hecho de comer junto a Reaper, su mente seguía a tope y deseaba justicia, lo tenían raptado y quería darse una ducha, se sentía incómodo a más no poder y nunca en la vida desde ahora aceptaría más la compañía de ese lunático, pero tenía que pensar bien, si soportaba esas horas junto a él estaba el trato de nunca más entablar conversaciones, solo en futuras reuniones, tenía que tener paciencia y sobreviviría el día, por lo que indignado suspiró, y bajó del auto después de Reaper.

Donde se encontraban era un lujoso restaurante de la zona, con mesas circulares y candelabros también posicionados para dar una luz estable, como era de día estas estaban apagadas y el ambiente era más formal y común, pero lo adinerado aún seguía ahí y los manteles blancos junto a los servicios daban su esencia. Reaper era más alto que Geno por lo que pudo ver, pero por una corta diferencia, y el cuello de su camisa tenía marcas de sangre, quizá por el hecho cuando intentaba arreglarse y tener las manos manchadas, eso sabía que no iba a ser para el agrado del contrario por lo que tuvo que pensarse como arreglarlo, hasta ahora, tenían que ignorar las miradas de los demás y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos ya reservados. 

— Puedes decirme Reaper. Tengo 26 años de edad y me encanta lo dulce.

— No creas que voy a contarte algo de mí. —De inmediato contestó el otro, mirando el menú. Por lo menos podía elegir su comida— Supongo que solo mi nombre. Geno.

— De muerte. —Reaper no se rindió, pero sonrió a gusto de tener su nombre, sabía que era Crayon y con eso le bastaba, se apoyó cómodamente en su asiento y una de las meseras llegó con increíble velocidad.— Lo de siempre, querida.

Geno elevó su mirada un tanto, eso le daba la intuición que el mayor era un cliente frecuente, y por como la joven que los atendía miraba a ambos, sabía que tenía un profundo interés por ser los próximos dueños de buenas empresas, muchos de los clientes también tenían buen trabajo, pero no se asimilaba a ellos dos que eran jóvenes y con gran futuro por delante, algunos que otros tenían la suerte de estar ahí una vez en su vida por juntar dinero por meses, un aniversario, fiestas de graduación, semejantes a ellos, pero esos eventos se veían más en la noche, cuando las luces se iluminaban contrarrestando al cielo de aquel país, oscuro y estrellado por las ventanas que asomaban en todas las paredes. Sin humor, pidió una ensalada con ciertos agregados y con cierta cantidad de sal y vinagre sin decir por favor, su expresión denotaba que estaba aburrido de quedarse ahí.

— Insisto, no pongas esa cara acá, déjate llevar, no soy un timador o violador, ni parecido, así que respira, ¿o vas a vomitar de nuevo?

— No pasa tan seguido como crees, idiota, solamente es que prefiero comer en casa donde conocen lo que debo comer a que meros desconocidos, muchas veces termino hospitalizado por esta comida, lujosa o no.

— Uy. —Y Reaper sintió su pecado recorrer su espalda— No te preocupes. no te va a suceder nada. 

— Y si sucede, tú tendrás los cargos sobre mi existencia, y TU empresa será la responsable de mi muerte, de todas formas si me envenenas tienes consecuencias, todos te han visto llevarme de la mano en la oficina hasta acá. Fíjate, muchos nos están mirando por ser gente "famosa" y en cualquier momento llegan los periodistas a reportar este suceso. "oh miren, dos jovenes hijos de los jefes de grandes empresas almuerzan juntos siendo imposible formar una amistad por el bien del futuro del país" Y NO estoy a gusto de esto, no quiero salir otra vez en el diario con rumores falsos, no quiero ver a nadie en este mundo. Así que, por tu bien no digas nada más o te voy a denunciar por raptarme, porque muy bien estoy con que hayas estado cuando vomitaba en el baño, ¿no sabes lo jodido que es para mí salir de casa? Las chicas me persiguen, todos me desean hablar todos quieren mi autografos como si fuera un cantante del pop, me hostigan, me dejan mal, me causa nauseas esta patetica sociedad que te califica por mover un dedo, el fanatismo que tienen por mí es hasta el punto de querer raptarme, y felicitaciones, eres el primero en lograrlo.

Geno hablaba con potente ira, jamás había dicho tales calamidades en público ni mucho menos con un desconocido, su enojo y odio al mundo se limitaban en las miradas y acciones, como mantenerse oculto en la mansión y siendo invisible para todos, pero por alguna razón con Reaper tuvo la necesidad de decir eso y a decir verdad, se sintió mejor después de expulsar esas palabras tan duras. Por otro lado, Reaper no sabía si sentirse mal o divertirse por escuchar tal odio, estaba acertando en las cualidades del menor, y le estaban provocando los deseos de ser la excepción de su desprecio, ¿lo lograría? Se limitó en mirar a su alrededor para saber si su acompañante no había metido la pata diciendo eso frente a una cámara oculta o que las personas hubieran escuchado, por lo menos había sido en un volumen bajo, todo estaba bien.

— Creo, tan solo creo, que me odias, Geno.

— La comida está servida, dulzuras.

La camarera dejó el plato de ensalada con Geno y el plato de comida frente a Reaper, dejando un pequeño papel bajo el servicio e irse coquetamente hasta otros clientes a los lejos, estaban al fondo y por eso las mesas cercanas a ellos estaban vacías. El de traje con detalles rojos, seguía marcando frustración en su rostro, pero su cuerpo estaba menos tenso, más relajado por hablar e insultar al país y a la humanidad y monstruosidad y a la sociedad en general, sintió menos deseos de lanzar el cuchillo que tenía cerca a la chica, por simple repugnancia de sus sucias acciones. Reaper tomó el papel, leyendo a que se trataba del número de teléfono de la joven, otras veces se lo guardaría en el bolsillo y así hablar al tanto con la chica que por cierto nunca había visto antes y quizá juntarse a ver lo que una salida hacía para divertirse, como otro capitulo se había mencionado, eso solo lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, nunca había sentido atracción por las chicas y siempre las noches de placer lo dejaban ciego de la realidad, tampoco era tan seguido, una vez al mes, pero al estar en compañía del otro... tuvo que pensárselo para después tomar el papel con ambas manos y romperlo, si quería lograr una buena impresión, tenía que abstenerse por un tiempo de encuentros pasionales, por un largo tiempo.

— Te ofrezco una disculpa por eso, ¿te ha pasado?

— Más de lo que crees. —Geno miró desde el rabillo de su cuenca las acciones del mayor, disgustando un pedazo de lechuga agregando las especias adecuadas que tenía en la mesa, tenía que comentar que estaban mejor de lo que esperaba y ya había comido tres palmitos y buenos bocados.— Creo que tendría una montaña de papelitos inservibles, ya los mandaré a reciclar, por un bien mejor.

— No seas un travieso, seguramente te las guardas para llamarlas la misma noche y w-woo---—La cara de Reaper estaba cubierta de remolacha, deslizándose lentamente por su rostro manchando a su paso su blanca cutis, sin embargo, aunque para muchos casi si aguantaron la exhalación de sorpresa, él solamente se rió por esa reacción, limpiándose con una servilleta dejando molesto y muy sonrojado a Geno.— Que era broma. 

— A-Agradece que no te tiré el cuchillo, maldito obsceno. —Se quejó Geno sonriendo, no de gusto, gracia, eran esas duras que te decían "vete al diablo".

— Heh. Puede que se me salgan las palabras subidas de tono, pero a ti se te sale lo grosero. 

— Tendrás que aguantarme si quieres hablar conmigo, arrogante.

— Puedo soportarme, y de paso a ti, como a ellas, están necesitadas, déjalas ser, tú decides el futuro de todos, lo harás cuando seas jefe. ¿No te emociona? Ser poderoso.

— Me emociona el hecho que ya estoy acabando mi comida y me podré ir. Sin embargo. —Tomó un sorbo del jugo que había pedido antes, suspirando— Creo que la soberbia es un pecado, el orgullo, me devasta ver la sociedad tal cual es. Y tú siendo el "responsable de nuestro futuro" tendrías que cambiar primero tú.

— Tampoco creo que odiar lo que tienes sea la solución, Geno. 

— Cada uno con su tema.

— Eso mismo te lo digo.

— ¿Qué hago diciendo esto contigo? Como si fueras mi amigo... eres mi enemigo.

— ¿No sabías que lo prohibido es lo mejor? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho hablando contigo. ¿Tu no? 

— Yo... —Iba a objetar cuando quedó en silencio unos segundos y volvió a comer para no responder eso, Reaper sonrió triunfal.— Sigo odiando tu existencia. 

— A veces yo también. —Susurró, terminando su comida con su última cucharada— Pero bueno, te tengo una sorpresa, y así terminaremos nuestra extraña comida juntos. Lo dejaremos como una junta de negocios ¿qué tal? así nadie sospechará de esto.

Geno se demoró en procesar lo que había dicho, dudando de sus palabras, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero la sensación de hablar libremente con alguien más que no fuera su hermano Error era aliviador, quizá ese era el motivo de su repentino cambio de parecer, puede que si hubiera sido otra persona con quien estuviera almorzando arrojarían los mismos resultados, quería pensar eso y que Reaper no tenía nada de especial, tenía que seguir los aires de su carrera solitaria y no interponerse en asuntos de amistades indebidas, pero ¿y si no era así? Puede que podría conseguir más información de la empresa impropia, recuperar lo perdido, vería el tiempo que su paciencia soportaría y sabía que tampoco harían muchas cosas juntos si aceptaba una relación amistosa con él, sonaba peligroso, como si se tratara de dos creencias totalmente distintas entre sí tratando de unirse, es posible que no pueda soportarlo, pero ya qué, tenía total poder de decidir si lo que hacía podía seguir o no.

Asintió resentido, y se levantó estrechando la mano que prontamente Reaper había extendido para sellar su trato.

— Solamente si me das tus apuntes de la reunión, debo estudiar. —Masculló Geno.

— Hecho. ¿Eso quiere decir que nos seguiremos viendo?

— Claro, en reuniones próximas quizá.

— Eres un tramposo.

— Es un no-placer conocerte, Reaper.

— El mío sí. Geno.


	5. Capítulo 5

Geno trataba de concentrarse al mirar su escritorio impregnado de papeles con una letra que hace un tiempo ya había visto pero era sin dudas muy elegante y envidiable, una caligrafía cursiva y ligera capaz de compararse a la perfección de la escritura a computadora, en cambio la suya donde acostumbraba a escribir como doctor, siempre tuvo que escribir rápido sin oportunidad de concentrarse si se veía lindo o no, ahí existía a veces un factor importante para saber el pasado de algunos, según Geno, su contrincante y enemigo había sido bastante despreocupado en su infancia, posiblemente menos que ahora, por lo que la escritura era principal base de la lentitud y calma con que tomaba las cosas.

No podía parar de pensar en todas las teorías que trataba sobre el chico que lo secuestró al restaurante hace tres meses atrás, quería hacer todo lo posible en dar con sus actitudes, trataba de convencerse que era para tomar tácticas y saber contraatacar cuando fuera necesario, sin embargo cada vez que quería comenzar a releer los documentos de la reunión que se le fueron otorgadas, se distraía con lo sucedido, estaba harto, no podía concentrarse por más que quisiera.

Rendido, decidió tomarse una ducha, lo mejor era despojarse de su ropa de reunión del actual día y así consigo la insistencia de su mente en recordar al mujeriego, jamás había pensado que alguna vez una persona que no fueran sus hermanos le tendría su mente tan ocupada, sin duda lo despreciaba cada vez más, eran muy mínimas las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse pero al parecer ambas empresas estaban en su contra con tales famosas reuniones que eran ilegales al ojo del gobierno, estas charlas siempre ocasionaban revueltos y eran para firmar posibles uniones o acuerdos para los precios, ser exportadores era sumamente importante para el país, vivían en base de ellos y gracias a la anterior crisis tenían que hacer lo posible para mantenerse de pie, y si eso era sacrificarse junto a el enemigo empresarial, lo harían sin rechistar.

Esos sacrilegios quitaban a Geno de sus casillas, muchas veces era interrumpido en sus estudios y puestos temporales en la empresa para hablar con los gerentes, puestos más elevados que el suyo hasta el momento por no tener aún la experiencia adecuada, solo para cambiar ideas respecto a las actuales que tenían su bando, por ser amable y que tenía que mantener su actitud diplomática, compartía "amablemente" su opinión con elegantes palabras que ocultaban la más simple opinión. "Me gustaría que se pudran en el infierno".

Odiaba su futuro, pero estaba encadenado bajo el poder del dueño de la empresa, en su caso, su poderoso padre, si quería que sus hermanos mantuvieran sus propios ideales, aunque Fresh era la oveja negra que nunca faltaba, tenía que seguir siendo controlado por el sistema, no podía irse a America, no podía estudiar sobre los ancestros, todo se destruía, se iba en pedazos, ilusiones perdidas. Estar pensando en eso provocaba en Geno cierto malestar, sentado en la bañera había comenzado a llorar en silencio, nadie le escucharía por las paredes insonoras, cubrían su dolor, bloqueaban el paso de las personas hacia su vida, una vida que quería acabar de una vez. No era un tonto, matarse o herirse /más de lo que estaba por sus enfermedades/ no era una solución viable, provocaría prejuicios para todos, y tenía la suficiente razón que aunque odiara la empresa y su futuro trabajo no lo echaría a perder, tampoco dejaría el trabajo a sus hermanos, ellos eran su todo, quería protegerlos, aunque sabía que eso ya era imposible, las influencias, el dinero eran capaces de convertir a las personas, como le sucedió a Error, como le estaba ocurriendo a Fresh a su manera.

Las lágrimas no pararon por unos infernales minutos, sintiendo el agua tibia curando sus cansados huesos, huesos malgastados y débiles por su enfermedad, desnutrido, el dinero no podía con todo, el dinero no traía felicidad, solamente para los ignorantes, nunca había aceptado el tratamiento, era intensivo y con su estado actual no había forma que lograra quedar sin meses internado, después sería peor, lo sabía, pero su terquedad era feroz, no iba a aceptar, reparar en gastos que no recibiría, dinero que él no ganaba, puestos que solo ganó por nacer, patético.

Salió del baño en una bata blanca, ingiriendo sus medicamentos y esperando un momento a esperar si el cuerpo lo aceptaba, era una rutina que no se detenía, desgraciadamente no era su día de suerte y vomitó las pastillas junto más sangre antes de quedar más debilitado y agitado, era un dolor insoportable que se concentraba en su alma, apenas podía mover su mano para llamar con un timbre especial a su hermano Error o al mayordomo con quien tenía más confianza si es que el primero no estaba, Blueberry, al notar manos más finas posarse sobre sus hombros para establecerlo pudo reconocer inmediatamente quien era, su hermano a veces no era tan sutil, también entraba en pánico al ver a Geno muriendo lentamente.

La mente le hacía jugar sucios juegos, limpiaron su rostro con delicadeza sin el asco de tener que manchar sus manos, y recibía pequeñas caricias en su espalda para decirle que estaba ahí, pero sabía, que todo eso era otra ilusión más, que no era le persona que siempre deseaba tener en ese momento, un sueño que se repetía antes de caer desmayado en los brazos del mayordomo, era un trauma al recordar el último contacto que había tenido alguna vez con su madre, quien lo perseguía en sus sueños, dándole el apoyo espiritual y no rendirse.

Despertaba a la hora del desmayo, con la ropa que usaba para dormir, era una costumbre, ya no podía negar aquellos tan vergonzosos actos de las sirvientas para acomodarlo y cambiarlo y así descansara bien después del colapso, su hermano menor no tardaría en llegar. Mareado, se había sentado tallando sus cuencas, o solamente la única que le servía, para después suspirar rendido y volverse a cambiar, los pijamas eran para usarlos al dormir, no para pasar la tarde así como si fuera un vago, quizá pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación, pero era para estudiar, las pantuflas, no se tocaban, eso sí que era pasa usar en casa en vez de incómodos zapatos.

Se colocó una ropa común, una quizá bastante costosa para su gusto pero lo suficientemente cómoda para aceptarla y usarla mientras estaba en casa, estaba revisando sus cosas en el ropero hasta encontrar al fondo una bolsa de tela negra y bordada, tardó en recordar qué era y de donde provenía, pero al prender la chispa en su cabeza, terminó maldiciendo, estuvo tan "tranquilo" olvidándose del de traje gótico como para atormentar más su cabeza.

Sacó la bolsa rendido, no valía la pena enojarse, no hacía daño recordar lo que Reaper le había comprado para cubrir las manchas de sangre en su cuello, hace un tiempo, una bufanda roja y bastante bonita "que combinaba con su ardiente odio de enemigos" eso en su momento le había hecho rehusar la prenda, pero para irse luego terminó aceptándola diciendo la excusa de probarla en casa, cosa que nunca hizo hasta ahora que tenía el presente entre sus manos, sopesando si usarla era lo correcto, vamos, es solo una bufanda, ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Ya estaba portando una, color azul, y era preciado para él aunque estuviera mal hecha, era un regalo de su hermano Error hace muchos años atrás.

Recordó los momentos en los que pudo liberar todo el peso que portaba como en ese día en su primer encuentro y en las consecutivas, no había sido la única vez que lo raptaban, literal, nunca Reaper le preguntaba si quería, simplemente apenas lo veía en las reuniones secretas que hacían ambas empresas, rápidamente lo agarraba y se lo llevaba, siempre en distintos lugares para no levantar sospechas sobre la charla privada y provocar una catástrofe, todo eso, a petición de Geno. Reaper le hacía sentir de todo, hacían charlas a menas que terminaban en risas o en enojos, la mayoria eran enojos de Geno por las risas de Reaper, Geno no lo soportaba, lo despreciaba, pero tal no era posible llamarlo odio, o hace tiempo hubiera hecho una denuncia.

Se colocó la prenda con sumo cuidado, arreglándola a su gusto, el aroma a nuevo impregnó sus fosas nasales y sin remediarlo, soltó un suspiro, era cómodo, no le picaba, le... gustaba.

Se encogió de hombros culpable de haber aceptado el obsequio y considerarlo usarlo por el resto del día, no obstante eran sentimientos que lo confundían de sobremanera, su cabeza no quería más dolor de lo que ya tenía por el reciente colapso. Revisó la hora y notó que su hermano ya estaría en la mansión, se le hizo extraño que no viniera a su cuarto, por lo que se preocupó. Decidió tomar todos los papeles que tenía de las reuniones, era muy interesante tener toda esa información por solo acompañarlo, y se metía en la cabeza para estar más tranquilo en lo más oscuro de la palabra aquella frase.

Solo me aprovecho de lo que él está aprovechando.

Sí, tener que soportar su compañía era fastidiosa pero rara, algunos días solo le desprendía odio, otros días estaba más paciente para las frases subidas de tono del otro, aunque solo una vez se había ido de golpe por haber tenido un pésimo día y no estar en los efectos de su medicina, podía actuar con su voluntad, y aunque se sentía muy hipócrita por vender su amistad, necesitaba terminar de una vez todo el estudio y tener un tiempo de descanso, cosa que dudaba conseguir.

Aunque le estuvieran dando información clasificada y de suma importancia, no se lo compartía a su padre, era un secreto que había mantenido y sabía de hace tiempo que el progenitor de su eneamigo sabía de esta transferencia. Sospechaba de muchos ámbitos, tenía que estar preparado, y es cuando hacía total empeño para conseguir desde su perspectiva los rasgos que él tenía en sus informes, algunas eran diferentes, falsas, la mitad y a veces menos de la mitad de ellas eran verdaderas, y eso solo irritaba más a Geno, ¿Cómo quería que le diera una amistad cuando ellos le daban un pago desfavorable? "A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente" Maldita sea, eso no era relevante, esto era la vida adulta, la sociedad, todos mienten.

Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, él también mentía sobre algunas cosas.

Al llegar al patio sus nervios se habían disipado de golpe, fue muy grato encontrar a Error desde la lejanía, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, al lado de cierto esqueleto con quien lo emparejaba a escondidas. Como hermano mayor, y sobreprotector además de tener ciertos genes de su padre, tenía sus métodos de saber algunas cosas, y era lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a Reaper o quizá al revés.

Amistad por información.

En este caso, la amistad que mantuvo con Ink para lograr saber sus intenciones con su hermano mimado había sido mucho más sincera de lo que esperaba, el pequeño pintor realmente se había acercado a Error de pura casualidad, su amistad había florecido sola a la vez que las flores ese día que lo había conocido, Geno después de estar las primeras veces examinando a Ink, había nacido en él el aprecio, no existían sospechas de sus actos.

Ink era adorable, mucho más joven pero no hasta el punto de ser menor de edad, le faltaba aún por aprender sobre muchos ámbitos, aún no conocía lo que era la sociedad, el problema del país y de la crueldad de los hombres, y esperaba con todo su corazón que esa franca perspectiva fuera influencia para la ignorancia que aún podía ser tratada en Error, que aprendieran los dos juntos a crecer, y formar una hermosa pareja, porque sabía que no llegaría a simple amistad, el azabache no solía dar tanta atención ni a sus amigos, era especial.

Y esperaba que esas sonrisas fueran sinceras.

No quiso molestar al par de jóvenes, estaban ocupados riendo y siendo parte de una experiencia que merecían cruzar los dos solos, Geno no podía entrometerse como solía hacerlo antes, Error ya era un adulto, había crecido como nunca quiso que sucediera, pero la naturaleza y el tiempo no podía detenerlo, y era mejor dejar partir a su querido hermano de sus manos, en vez que se quedara con la misma forma de ver el mundo, era lo mejor, aunque Geno no quisiera aceptarlo

-

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, cada vez estaba sintiéndose peor, las medicinas ya no las podía aceptar su anatomía, y los desmayos comenzaban a ser frecuentes o en la casa o en el mismo trabajo, su labor ahí era estar atento, nada más, pero era una figura a veces respetada por ser el futuro dueño, ahora mismo estaba en una reunión representando a varios por problemas que surgieron, un gerente, mano derecha estaba haciendo el papel de "dueño" en la indefinida reunión entre empresas.

La mano derecha era sumamente estricto y hacía las reuniones adecuadas, el silencio abundaba y pocas veces se debatía como le gustaba a Geno, aunque se sentía aún mal, no lo podía evitar, y Reaper estaba mirándole desde su puesto, discretamente, pero a la vez notablemente, preocupado. Anotó mientras veía totalmente mareado su lápiz y su rápida y temblorosa escritura, un par de horas más y podía irse, aunque ya ni sostener el lápiz podía, no muchos le estaban tomando en cuenta.

Pudo salir "vivo" de la reunión, sus más cercanos compañeros de empresa estaban pidiendo a que volviera a casa por su bien, que llamaran a su hermano o al mayordomo para que lo fueran a buscar, pero el persistía, negaba, podía pasarlo por alto y seguir el día completo mientras leía unos documentos que había sido filtrado por Reaper el día anterior. Tenía que evitar como fuera a los demás, debía persistir y dejar de ser tan débil, no quería preocupar a nadie dejándose llevar por el terrible malestar que tenía haciéndole parecer más a un muerto que un ser viviente.

Pero el mismísimo Reaper había vuelto hacer de las suyas cuando tuvo la oportunidad para actuar, aunque esta vez...

Sin que su padre sepa de ello.


	6. Capítulo 6

Reaper nunca creyó estar horas sentado en su escritorio escribiendo hojas de apuntes sobre las reuniones que participaba en la empresa de su padre y en las prohibidas que existían junto a la competencia, tiempo donde podría estar paseando entre fiestas y divertirse con mujeres o leyendo cualquier libro como diversión hogareña mientras los empleados limpiaban las migajas de sus galletas, pero jamás haciéndose pasar como un secretario, detestaba hacerlo, hasta le dolía la espalda tanto rato sentado, pero lo hacía por su amigo forzado, debía tentarlo de alguna manera a seguir teniendo juntas junto al otro, era una necesidad que clamaba su padre, y no podía rechazarla, aunque más de la mitad de los textos que escribía eran completamente falsos y con números ajenos a la realidad. En un comienzo le daba igual anotar ello con su perfecta letra, caligrafía que a todos enamoraba y tenía suerte en sus estudios, capaces de enamorar a las mujeres con solo escribir un hola. Pero al paso del tiempo, el pasar de las semanas, cada palabra le daba un vuelco en su alma.

Ese periodo fue suficiente para que su conciencia sintiera culpa de sus acciones, hacia tiempo que no había sentido emoción en su vida después de la ida de sus mejores amigos, o antiguos si hablaba francamente, había perdido total contacto con ellos, y más que nada fue por el pedido de ellos dos, "vamos a iniciar de cero" "lo siento, nuestros caminos se van a separar desde ahora", después con la separación de sus padres fue el punte de quiebre para no soportar la soledad, fue duro, pero después de manejar la pérdida de varias fuentes de felicidades la llegada de un nuevo individuo a su vida fue repentina, no pudo digerir todo, había algo en él que le provocaba revuelto en su ser, una posible ¿Obsesión? Siempre al llegar a ese punto se daba un pequeño golpe en la frente, acto que dolía por el hecho de tener sus huesos sensibles.

No podía ser tan precipitado en sus conclusiones, el amor era algo que no podía dominar y seguramente su inexperiencia le hacía pensar en tales exageraciones, siempre se sentía intranquilo cuando estaba con él, se acordaba que sus juntas eran controladas por su progenitor, que cada palabra que escuchaba lo guardaba en una grabadora bajo la mesa, para después anotar lo referido a su vida, cada debilidad, cada dato escondido entre sus quejas, podía ser que así amara tanto su voz, oírla a diario aunque él no esté presente, y solo lo hacía para enorgullecer a su padre, le dolía pulsar el lapiz contra la hoja, apretar el botón de memorizar, dejaba a un lado el pensamiento de afecto por remordimiento, claro, solamente se estaba arrepintiendo de ser tan mala persona con el hijo de su competencia.

¿Qué estará pensando ahora Geno? ¿Estará como siempre quejándose de la vida de un adinerado o la plena sociedad? Seguramente estará ingiriendo su medicamento, ¿Habrá vomitado otra vez? Espero que no vuelva a romper las cosas por sus impulsos de rabieta. 

Su mente se mantenía ocupada con ello, preocupándose por él, sin tener ninguna otra fuente de contacto para expresarse como lo hacía con todos, ¿Sería él el indicado para quitarse la máscara? No sabría con qué cara mostrarse para decir que estaba aprovechándose de él, y la única manera del como Geno podía sacarle información era a través de aquellas observaciones en su mayoría adulteradas. 

No podía ser obsesión, se repetía acostado en su cama con las manos sobre el pecho, mirando la nada, pensando en todo, no debía ser eso, pero podía haberse creado un extraño vínculo por permanecer cumpliendo trabajos con la existencia del menor, había averiguado bastante sobre él, gracias al poder que tenía con el dinero, con la indagación en los periódicos, informes, internet, había recopilado hasta el punto de creer saber hasta lo que hacía en ese preciso instante, o es lo que deseaba pretender.

La culpa aumentaba, y su vida no daba más cambios que en su raciocinio, había dejado de mantener relaciones con desconocidas por el mero hecho de estar pensando sobre Geno, ya no leía sobre temas que ya ni le importaba, estaba atento a las historias del romance, historias americanas, terror, mitos, leyendas, quería probar lo que él adoraba, poder ponerse sobre su piel, ya no estaba interesado en coquetearle a las chicas, ahora rompía en pedazo todo número que le daban, estaba harto de la culpabilidad, quería dejar de sentir la presión en su pecho.

No es amor, es una obsesión, es una locura.

Divagaba en su mente, y la única relación que había tenido con un hombre era con Outer, quizá era lo mismo que le estaba pasando con Geno, una atracción que duraría un tiempo indefinido que no iba a dar para más, tentación sexual, solo un buen polvo con él y todo estaría acabado, podría acabar con todo vínculo. 

Pero no era así.

La última semana había sido distinta, las risas que tenían por las constantes molestias que le propinaba al menor cesaban lentamente, y Reaper notaba ello, no era incrédulo por completo, y conociendo las facciones de su contrincante, sus muecas que escondía bajo la bufanda de su hermano azabache las cosas no iban bien, cada día notaba a Geno más pálido, ¿Es que le habrá sentado algo mal? cada reunión hablaba menos, no respondía con quejas de la sociedad o hacia su persona cuando le tiraba un comentario subido de tono, se quedaba callado, mirando el plato de comida que alguna vez fueron cultivos en las mejores siembras del mundo, pronto iba a ser desechada.

Fue cuando había decidido tomar en sus manos el asunto, sin que su padre supiera de esto.

En su intento con dar con la enfermedad de Geno, se había topado con múltiples causas de las hemorragias internas, enfermedades patógenas que podían dar con la muerte en algún punto, aquellas secuelas eran normales en humanos cuando existía algún suceso traumático también como accidentes o efectos del suceso principal, cosa que le aterraba en demasía a Reaper, nunca pero nunca más revisar las imagenes de quienes padecen tales reacciones, nunca más. Divisó los distintos tipos de hemorragias, externas, epistaxis, metrorragia y la más acercada; hematemesis, cuando la hemorragia se volvía exteriorizada.

— Puedo ser detective quizá. —Se alagaba antes de tener nauseas al ver vídeos oscuros de la sangre correr por modo metrorragia.— ¡Pero nunca médico! 

Después de un tiempo buscando, había dado con la hemofilia. ¿Por qué nunca le preguntó a Geno directamente? No quería ser tan directo con las preguntas y estaba bastante claro que no iba a soltar palabra respecto a lo que padecía además de "lidiar todos los días con la sensación de desmayo", no quería arriesgarse y mostrarse más interesado de lo que ya se notaba. 

Apostando a tal enfermedad, buscó todos los tratamientos para informarse más sobre el tema.

Cada día que escuchaba más su voz desde su grabadora y a veces su celular, lo dejaban más preocupado de su salud, ¿Por qué le seguía dando información falsa? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta? Seguía mitigando en su mente, creyendo que todo el asunto se acabaría después de acostarse con él, su necesidad homosexual además de ser un contrincante apuesto, y el carácter duro le dejaba totalmente entusiasmado, pero por más que pensara en cosas sucias de él no había excitación, su imaginación cambiaba la escena por la pérdida de sangre, por su rostro cada vez más pálido, con ojeras, no podía dejarlo así.

— Y... ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría en el mundo? —Preguntó la última comida que tuvo junto al muerto viviente. Estaba tan fuera de sí el pobre que al llegar a la realidad dio un pequeño brinco, parecía no haber dormido bien.

— Dejar de verte. —Bostezó.— No tengo hambre. Me voy.

— Con una condición. Respondeme de verdad, ¿O es que estás tan hipnotizado ante mi belleza?

La cara de Geno no tenía precio, normalmente ya hubiera tirado parte de su lechuga pero se mantuvo estático.

— Iniciar de cero. —Soltó encogido de hombros, sin dedicarle la bella mirada que poseía sin importar su rostro demacrado.— Irme de este apestoso lugar, alejarme de este futuro, alejarme de ti. 

— Sé que lo último es broma, a que sí.

El menor de los dos había desviado su pupila, y sus palabras habían marcado a Reaper aunque haya sido en un tono de broma.

— Es posible. 

— ¿Y a qué te refieres con iniciar de cero? 

— Eso no estaba en el trato.

— Tramposo.

— Tú pagas hoy. Adiós.

Había sido una rápida junta que para Reaper le bastó para idealizar un plan.

Estaba aburrido de sentirse culpable cada vez que anotaba, desperdiciando el tiempo de sus siestas escribiendo en vano, ¿Seguro que Geno seguía leyendo las hojas? ¿Por qué las seguía aceptando si gran parte de sus textos eran falsos? No quería pensar que su eneamigo estaba siendo crédulo con las mentiras, y que su padre preguntara por sus avances en el perfil del otro le presionaba más, quería acabar con todo esto, tres meses habían sido suficiente y no iba a soportar más el como la salud del otro decaía hasta parecer igual a él, como porcelana, qué más daba si estaba contra sus ideales y que podía acabar con tales deseos del dinero y poder absoluto, sus impulsos podían ser más potentes, y hasta que la obsesión no acabara, haría lo posible, ciego de lo que llamaba estupidez.

Pero no podía hacer mucho solo, no podía recurrir con sus empleados ni con su mayordomo Nightmare, él era más fiel a su padre y no había duda que en cualquier momento le acusaría de sus sospechosas acciones, debía tener un mensajero que le diera lo que necesitaba saber más de cerca.

Y quien mejor con alguien que siempre visitaba ambas mansiones para sus pinturas.

Días antes de emplear su plan aún no terminado, se había acercado al joven ayudante del pintor, estaba perfeccionando las paredes de la mansión con una hermosa pintura y de paso terminando un cuadro de paso, parecía ser un chico ocupado, pero era sorprendente verlo con sus pupilas como estrellas, sonrió ladino.

— Ink. Hermoso precioso de mi corazón. —Saludó Reaper caminando descalzo por el patio, con su capucha y la ropa que usaba parecía alguien poderoso y oscuro, el aludido se había asustado casi cayéndose de la escalera en donde estaba.— Oops.

— ¡Señor Reaper! —Masculló el menor, posando una mano en su pecho para calmar su acelerada alma, después de un pequeño respiro había sonreído hacia su superior, con una breve reverencia con su cabeza para sentarse en la escala.— Ha venido muy pronto.

— Digamos que me aburrí de escribir. —Se encogió de hombros, reposando su cuerpo en un árbol, el lugar era bastante tranquilo y no mucha gente pasaba por ahí, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, recinto privado y espectacular, bajo la sombra, daba más terror según Ink, aunque este no expresaba esos pensamientos, había sido regañado varias veces por Reaper que dejara de seguir al pie los modales, que no iba con él.— ¿Qué has conseguido de tu noviecito, huh?

— Él no es mi novio. —Reclamó frunciendo el ceño.— Solamente somos amigos, así como yo y usted.

— No te creo ni un pelo. 

— Pff... —Ink trató de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo.— Algún día su húmero no le va a aguantar nadie. 

— Geno no me las aguanta, ni mi padre. ¿Tu noviecito tampoco verdad?

— Que no es mi... —Suspiró carismático.— A veces no. A veces sí. No lo entiendo a veces.

— Oh. Seguro es algo familiar.

— Es lo más seguro. —Rió Ink, mientras bajaba por la escala y tomaba su mochila, después de tirar varias cosas por el pasto, cosa que a Reaper se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, sacó un par de papeles. Se las tendió al mayor.— Tengo esto, que de memoria no me lo sé.

— ¿Cómo te sabes el nombre de todos los colores pero no simples palabras? 

— Lo mismo me pregunto.

Reaper tomó las hojas, pero quedó ensimismado al notar que todo estaba manchado de tinta, cosa que le asqueó aún más, recibiendo una mirada de ruego por parte de Ink, se las devolvió.

— Léelas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pero si se entiende muy bien! 

— No, no entiendo ni un ápice.

— Tanta oscuridad le deja ciego. —Se quejó Ink tomando los papeles, aunque palideció al notar como la tinta realmente manchaba gran parte de las hojas, dificultando a la hora de leer. Achinó sus cuencas, y con ambas manos giró el montón como si fuera un volante de algún vehículo, leía lento.— Trata...mientos hema...tologos... u-uh... fracasados. Probabili...dad... de muerte... 

Se quedó en silencio al ver la cifra, alertando a Reaper quien miraba a otro lado mientras sus piernas se movían ocultando los nervios apartando el hecho que mordía una rama que había arranado del árbol, volvió a mirar al pequeño pintor y su mirada pareció helar su sangre, ni con Error daba tanto pánico.

— ¿Cuanta es la probabilidad de muerte, Ink? —Preguntó severo.

— De esto me acuerdo... yo... huh... Error había roto a llorar aquella vez que me lo contó, pero hace un tiempo habían hecho un examen a Geno para ver si su tratamiento podría funcionar y curarlo, los datos lanzaron negativo... y habían muchos riesgos en la vitalidad de su hermano con su estado tan delicado. É-él podría morir, y por ello rechazó por más que los medicos serían los mejores. 

— Por lo que supe, la enfermedad que tiene no tiene cura. 

— Para los humanos no. Pero la magia que nos da vida nos da más probabilidad. —Susurró Ink, releyendo las escrituras, pudiendo explicar tales acontecimientos, agradecía su habilidad de leer entre líneas de tinta.— Aún así él lo había rechazado rotundamente.

— Entiendo. Gracias... 

Reaper dejó de tener aquella mirada sombría, más que furioso y molesto por el comportamiento terco era decepción y temor, era información que no poseía tan fácil sobre tratamientos más lujosos y si metía nariz en sus asuntos sería delatado fácilmente, no podía dejar evidencias de sus intentos de conocer en profundidad a Geno, y tenía la confianza en Ink como para darle su esperanza, el pintor era buena gente, y estaba contento que quitara el tiempo de Error con Geno, así sabría más.

Lástima que no sabía que sus actos provocaban desdicha en Geno. 

Reaper estaba en diversas ocupaciones, ocupaba su tiempo libre para hacer lo que tenía en sus manos, y eso era bastante poder que debía aprovechar con lo correcto, todo era por él, aunque se sintiera egoísta, tal vez su sentimiento de héroe y buena persona había despertado en su contrincante, una obsesión, una atracción sexual... no era un amor, ni con tres meses de duración. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, para reanudar su vida, cueste lo que cueste.

Tenía todo preparado en esa reunión, tenía las llamadas cubiertas y varios contactos, como tenían una junta después de la charla entre empresas, podría transmitir la oferta obligada a Geno, tenía que aceptar, debía, para calmar los nervios que tenía en sus huesos, la preocupación de verlo tan mal, tan pálido, tan débil.

Sus planes fueron arruinados cuando lo vio en la mesa donde todos los de alto rango mantenían silencio, los dueños estaban fuera, quien sabe haciendo en la salida de negocios, pero la mano de quien lo tenía tan fuera de sí, temblaba cuando agarraba el lápiz, el riesgo de no tener un tratamiento adecuado a tiempo podía resultar peor a que sacrificarse en la operación, quería levantarse ahí mismo y llevárselo...

Pero como si la suerte le acompañara, la reunión terminó, pudiendo tirar todos los apuntes que había hecho sobre la mesa, ignorando los gestos sorprendido de sus compañeros, avanzó a paso seguro, sintiendo su alma latir con fuerza, al verlo separándose del grupo de mayores, vio su oportunidad de actuar, tomando su brazo y tironeando de él para llamar a su chófer y entrar junto a Geno sin la conciencia para reaccionar como era habitual hasta pasar de largo a donde iban a comer.

— Espera... ¿¡A donde me llevas!?

— A un lugar donde dejarás de sufrir, la Muerte está cerca, Geno. —Susurró.


	7. Capítulo 7

Para Geno todo era borroso e inconcebible, estaba siendo triunfalmente raptado por su enemigo a quien sabe donde y no podía quedarse callado al respecto, necesitaba respuestas, y las quería ahora antes que agarrara su celular y llamara a las fuerzas armadas, de todas maneras tenía una aplicación para que lo rastrearan en casos de sucesos similares, pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería, seguía en un fatal estado que urgentemente tenía que ser tratado, no obstante se rehusaba, no iba a sucumbir a la medicina, no con el dinero que no le pertenecía ni se merecía.

Como el adverso estaba cerca de él, en el sentido de estar al mismo nivel en el carro donde los llevaban, tenía la oportunidad de hablar como deseaba, le importaba un comino que fuera de su mismo rango social, o inclusive mayor, tenía total derecho de expresar sus injurias.

\-- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te ocurre, estúpido!? --Su respiración se aceleraba sin su permiso, y tragó saliva antes de proseguir en sus protestas.-- ¡Me estás secuestrando! ¡¡Lejos de mi casa, lejos de mis hermanos!! ¡Llamaré a la policia!

\-- Acá adentro no hay cobertura. --Se limitó a responder, no sonreía, ni de broma lo estaba haciendo, tenía un semblante serio, uno que Geno nunca había podido presenciar.-- Por favor, déjame explicarte.

\-- ¿¡Explicarme qué cosa!? ¡¿Que me vas a asesinar?! ¡¿Que la maldita ayuda que me estabas dando con los apuntes eran mil falacias?! ¡Pues Einstein, eso ya lo sabía! ¡Dejame en paz!

Reaper podía tener paciencia cuando se trataba de juegos o burlas hechas con buenas intenciones, pero al paso que Geno exclamaba, veía como su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento, hasta el punto de verse en un peor estado a como lo estuvo en la reunión, el mayor no podía permitir que por su propia culpa ni que la presión que tenía el adverso fueran responsables de un ataque no provisto, lo que más le importaba era mantener su salud, no quería el mal de quien se sentía... atraído. Se acercó para tomar sus manos, sin brusquedad, si no una cariñosa en busca de su tranquilidad, el de bufanda frunció el ceño pero no sentía sus brazos como para apartarlo, estaba asqueado de su tacto.

\-- Escucha, sé y conozco lo que te está sucediendo, nadie vomita sangre porque sí, tienes una enfermedad que necesita ser atendida, estás muy grave. --Hizo una pausa viendo como el otro dejaba de tensar sus manos, pero su mirada era acusadora y rabiosa, como si en cualquier momento volviera a explotar de ira.-- Te iba a hablar sobre esto en nuestro almuerzo pero las cosas se vieron interrumpidas por tu estado, tuve que adelantar la sorpresa.

\-- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Eres mi enemigo...

\-- ¿Acaso no puedo por ser eso? --Reaper se irguió, buscando seriedad y seguridad de sus palabras.-- Te conozco hace tres meses y no te veo como alguien a quien odiar. --Sonrió ladino, aunque recompuso su mueca, algo angustiada.-- Te aprecio.

\-- No digas tonterías. --Se quejó Geno deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos con las frías ajenas, para sobarselas y desviar la mirada, pareció afectado por lo último.-- Tú me estás usando. 

\-- Tú también lo estás haciendo conmigo, vendes tu "amistad" con información.

\-- Informacióón que está adulterada. ¿Quién tiene más la culpa acá?

El mayor se quedó en silencio, sintiendo su pecado recorrer la espalda, e imitó su acción mirando a otro lado, a la ventana, estaban en un embotellamiento antes de cruzar la autopista y poder salir de la ciudad, se alegraba que el menor no se esté dando cuenta de ese detalle. El de corbata roja se apegó a la puerta, si estuviera sin seguro la abriría y así mismo saltaría, pero solamente le dio la espalda, intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza que poseía y los mareos, llevando sus manos a su celular para marcar a su hermano en un tono de emergencia, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía mal, o así era en el pasado, cuando Geno era menos terco respecto a su salud.

\-- Siento todo eso. --Susurró Reaper.-- Yo... en serio, ha sido mi padre que me ha dado este trabajo, saquear toda tu información y violar tu espacio, escribiendo cosas falsas... al principio me daba igual, lo acepto pero cada vez... me sentí culpable, sí, yo tengo la mayor culpa por ser quien más ganaba en esta situación, pero quiero remediarlo, Geno. Déjame ayudarte.

Por cada palabra que salía de sus labios el menor detenía sus dedos, los hacía en un movimiento más lento hasta detenerse justo en el botón de enviar, encogiéndose de hombros por lo que había dicho, por alguna razón su tono cada vez más quebrado le estaba afectando a su alma, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, reo de estar tratando a alguien tan mal cuando este tenía una justificación, iba a calmarse, no obstante, se acordaba que estaba siendo secuestrado, miró por la ventana, y ver los árboles y los campos normales entre ciudades otra vez se alteró.

Reaper estaba actuando junto a la sociedad, fue influenciado por ellos, y no actuado hasta ahora, ¿Cómo quisiera que reaccionara? Por lo que sabía, estar contra la ley también era un acto de locura, el mayor estaba violando SUS derechos como monstruo y ser viviente, y ser llevado contra su voluntad era algo que no podía permitir, no iba a dejarse llevar por posibles mentiras, no quería más de él.

\-- Te desprecio... Llévame a casa.

\-- Lo siento, no puedo. Y de eso quiero conversar, más tranquilos, tampoco es que estuvieramos huyendo sin algún plan de por medio, tengo lo suficiente bajo mi mano. --Reaper sonrió orgulloso y cruzó su pierna sobre la otra para revisar su celular y escribir, después volvió a mirar a Geno, aún dándole la espalda.-- Sientate bien, no creas que estoy ignorando que tratas de llamar a alguien, te repito, no podrás por más que quieras.

Geno se detuvo, y vio los simbolos que aparecían en todas partes de su pantalla, no señal, mensajes enviándose, y sin barras de conexión, estaba aislado con ese sujeto.

\-- ¿A dónde me llevas? --Respiró rendido, tenía que ver el lado bueno, pero por más que buscara no encontraba.

\-- A un lugar con excelentes médicos, los conozco y tengo contratos con ellos, y uno es del tratamiento que te van a hacer. --Fue muy directo al decirlo, pero detuvo cualquier protesta levantando el dedo índice, gesto de que aún no terminaba.-- Comprendo que no quieras, sé que te negaste. Pero no voy a desperdiciar millones por tu terquedad.

\-- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? --Geno había quedado impactado por lo que acababa de oír, no recordaba haberle dicho al respecto, y temía que supiera más, él no tenía el permiso de hurgar en su vida.

\-- ¿Conoces a cierto ayudante del pintor? Realmente es un apodo extraño, me gusta decirle Ink. --Por la expresión del otro pareció fulminarlo con odio, y no solo a él, si no al mencionado.-- Oops, no creas que está usandolos y que lo que pase allá sea solo una vil falsedad, porque no es así, Ink antes de serme de utilidad ya tenia su vida con vosotros.

\-- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Saca más información de lo que haces conmigo? 

\-- Umh. Sí. 

\-- Eres un enfermo acosador.

\-- Tú eres el más enfermo acá. --Reprimió su risa.-- No tengo la menor idea si ese travieso se lo habrá contado a otros, pero seguramente lo hizo para tomar tus prendas. Ese es otro punto al que quiero llegar después.

\-- ¿Cómo te has comprado la fidelidad del pobre Ink? 

\-- Por una noche de pasión ~ --Recibió otra expresión corporal, esta vez casi un puñetazo se acertó en su mejilla pero la debilidad y los temblores le hizo fallar, no pudo evitar reír ahora.-- ¡Bueno! Le ofrecí eso, pero se negó, tiene los ojos fijados en su noviecito y ni con un chico rico en muchos sentidos como yo puede hacerle cambiar de parecer, ni dinero ni nada, está muy enamorado, heh.

\-- Un maldito enfermo acosador y pervertido de mierda. 

Geno se volvió a sentar, y llevó sus manos al rostro para calmar la ansiedad, no podía creer que no haya sospechado de la importancia que tuvo Ink en todo el asunto en el que estaba incumbido, sus huesos seguían tensos, no sabía ya si confiar en alguien más, ¿Error sabría de todo? Revisó nuevamente la ventana buscando alguna señal de helicópteros o autos policiales, todo era en vano.

\-- Tú eres muy rabioso. --Reaper se arregló la ropa, el esquive que hizo se la había arrugado.-- No puedo saber todo tu historial, puesto a que seguramente las noticias tendrán mentiras solo para aumentar su popularidad y que tu existencia siga siendo... única, pero todo ha sido para una buena causa estas semanas, confía en mí.

\-- No lo haré.

\-- ¿Por favor? 

\-- No.

\-- Okey... Confíes o no, esto te lo iba a decir antes para que pudieras pensar... iré al grano, esto te dejará tres meses internado, y tres meses con tratamiento en el hogar, por lo que para que todo esto siga bien tenemos que tener un hospedaje a lo largo del tiempo, ya lo tengo alquilado, es un hogar bastante cómodo y bien empleado con todas nuestras necesidades.

El silencio demacró a Reaper, quizá mostraba un aire despreocupado y calmado ante la situación, pero la verdad era que tanto como había obligado a Geno irse lejos, él también lo estaba haciendo a espaldas de su padre fuera del país, su propia ausencia iba a alertar a Nightmare, su mayordomo quien no estaba ni de broma en su bando, después de dos semanas sin aparecer pues antes solía hacerlo para descubrir lugares nuevos, lo llamaría, tenía catorce días de tranquilidad y para convencer a Geno de que aceptara el tratamiento.

Mientras que el mayor se moría de ansiedad a la respuesta o movimiento de Geno, el mencionado sopesaba, reflexionaba las consecuencias de cada opción disponible, si se negaba claramente iba a acusarlo por secuestrarlo y tirarle una demanda por acoso a su identidad. Pero por otro lado, aceptar lo que le ofrecía era salvarse o al menos atrasar por muchos años más su enfermedad, dejar de preocuparse y que nadie más le repitiera que hiciera la maldita cirugía, además no podía ser tan orgulloso, es decir alguien estaba haciendo todo un sacrificio para que fuera al tratamiento, gastado dinero, haciendo de las suyas para llevarlo, no podía rechazar un monto tan grande, porque lo estaban haciendo por él... ¿Verdad?

\-- Solo dime una cosa... ¿Nuestros padres saben de esto?

\-- Seré sincero... Ellos no saben nada.

\-- Es decir que me has metido en grandes problemas.

\-- ¿A qué no es genial? --Le sonrió para que de alguna manera dejara de estar tan tenso el ambiente, Geno solo destensó el ceño, pero no relajó su expresión.-- Vamos, Geno, tienes que vivir al máximo de vez en cuando. Aunque qué digo, negando el tratamiento ya lo has hecho.

\-- Es duro... --Solamente pudo abrazarse en busca de confort, tantas dudas le daba peor migraña y se sentía desvanecer.-- Simplemente no sé qué decirte... ni qué opinar, te juro que en cualquier momento me tiro por la ventana.

\-- Son resistentes, aunque no lo intentaras no lo lograrás. Pero será mejor que te duermas, estás muy pálido, más que yo y no creía que eso es posible.

\-- ¿Y quedarme vulnerable ante ti? Qué broma.

\-- Estás vulnerable de hace horas, amor mío.

Eso fue punto para Reaper, sin embargo antes de mofarse victorioso el menor se agitó, y tomándose el pecho se afirmó del apoyabrazos en busca de aire, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más de lo debido y asustando como nunca a Reaper perdió el conocimiento. El mayor fue a socorrerlo de inmediato y exclamó al conductor que los llevara más rápido al hospital de la otra ciudad, solamente era una hora más.

\- 

Geno abrió su cuenca con lentitud, le pesaba el párpado y quería seguir en su sueño lejos de la realidad, aunque a diferencia de sus otros descansos en donde despertaba mejor y como nuevo, esta vez sentía su cuerpo mucho más tenso y lento, quiso mover sus brazos pero en sus articulaciones habían agujas justo en las partes más blandas donde uno podía penetrar con algún filo sin dificultad, cuando su mirada dejó de estar borrosa, se topó con la sombra de alguien que no reconocía en el momento, hasta recordar su situación.

\-- Al fin despiertas. Creía que tenía que darte un beso de verdadero amor, bella durmiente. 

El menor, desvió la mirada, era un cuarto para él solo, todo era blanco, fresco y limpio, Reaper estaba feliz que por fin haya despertado, no había pasado ni un minuto en aquella ciudad para irse de inmediato a un tratamiento de emergencia, solo para equilibrar la magia y estabilidad de su amigo, estuvo muy asustado por las horas de inconsciencia. 

Geno quiso hablar pero las palabras no salían, la sorpresa lo dejó anonadado, y su alma pareció acelerarse como lo estaba diciendo la maquina a su lado, dejándole más fuera de sí, ¿Por qué estaba tan conectado? ¿Es que ya le hicieron el tratamiento? Se removió en la cama, queriendo sentarse.

\-- Oh, no no, no lo hagas. No con tu alma siendo procesada.

\-- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya me hicieron todo? ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? 

\-- Ni lejos. Como te desmayaste en el auto decidí llevarte a los exámenes, ya sabes, para saber si estás en condiciones y cosas de medicina, ¿Te sientes mejor? 

Cerró su ojo intentando convencerse que todo ello acabaría pronto, nunca le había gustado los hospitales y estar ahí era una completa tortura.

\-- Mejor que antes... --Las mentiras no eran necesarias de todas formas, podía estar atrapado entre agujas pero a comparación de hace horas no habían mareos, veía bien.

\-- Me alegra. --Reaper sonrió aliviado y se levantó del asiento en el que estuvo sentado hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Se limpió el traje como si haberse quedado ahí lo hubiera ensuciado.-- Voy a rellenar unos papeles y seguiremos hablando, por mientras, descansa.

\-- Si te vas realmente sí podría descansar.

\-- Yo también te quiero.

Geno quedó mirando sus acciones hasta que desapareció al cerrar la puerta, la soledad vino a él y suspiró ahora examinando el pulso de su alma, estaba calmada, por lo que quiso hacer lo mismo en su mente, realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante el esqueleto que estaba salvándolo de la muerte, él fácilmente podría haberlo hecho por sus propios medios, pero viendo a qué grado había llegado y sin querer aquel tratamiento ya le daba las sospechas de como terminaría sin la ayuda ajena. Hecho polvo.

¿Agradacerle? Tenía un orgullo que no pensaba tirarla lejos, procesando con tranquilidad los hechos pasados y los que debería hacer después de aquel examen que lo bloqueaba de la libertad, investigar y divagar por su mente para encajar sus piezas.

Primero tenía que comunicarse con sus hermanos, decirle en donde se hallaba y que lo fueran a ver, estaba aceptando la derrota de los exámenes. Segundo era saber dónde se quedaría él y Reaper después de los tratamientos hogareño, aunque le daba asco la simple idea de vivir con ese acosador. Tercero era saber cómo excusarse con su padre, pronto llegaría de su viaje y la noticia de que su hijo había sido raptado lo alertaría y asustaría seguramente. 

La última era cambiar de parecer, que sus intenciones vuelvan a ser las anteriores, no le debía nada a Reaper, se lo debía después de usarlo como objeto para su padre, y tratarlo como él no quería, era un estúpido irritante e insoportable, si le daba todo el lujo de sanarse sin gastar un centavo lo aceptaría, solo lo iba a seguir usando hasta que ya no fuera necesario. A ver si tanto le gustaba... Aunque ver el entusiasmo ajeno cuando había despertado le estaba haciendo sentir algo culpable.

Notó que su pulso había acelerado un poco, hasta el punto de sentirlo por sí mismo, ignoró su mundo y se dispuso a sosegarse el poco tiempo que tenía antes de ser retirado.

-

Reaper leía unos papeles sin prestarle atención a Geno, quien solamente veía la ventana del automovil para ubicarse, no entendía el hecho que en tan solo veinte minutos los edificios pasaran a ser solo hogares de dos pisos, y la vegetación comenzaba a abundar, solo había dormido con su voluntad una hora antes de ser despachado del hospital, desde ese mismo instante Reaper dejó de hablarle, parecía concentrado en otros asuntos. No quería mostrarse preocupado, porque no lo estaba, solamente había curiosidad que de pronto fuera tan alejado.

El vehículo se detuvo antes que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo. 

Geno salió por su lado limpiando sus ropas, era el traje que estaba usando desde que fue a la reunión y es que no tenía nada más que ponerse, aunque le resultaba incómodo, Reaper habló con el chofer y posteriormente se acercó a su acompañante, sonriendo sin despojar su vista de los papeles. Sacando cuentas.

\-- Acá es la casa. ¿Qué te parece? --Expresó a los segundos, guardando los documentos en el bolsillo interior del saco, Geno ignoró el gesto.

La morada lucía hogareña y cómoda desde lejos, y Geno quedó ensimismado en los sueños que alguna vez fantaseó, como vivir como alguien normal, una casa en vez de una mansión, esplendida y con un aire campestre, era sinceramente su vivienda soñada. Se adelantó para entrar, aunque casi pierde el equilibrio por avanzar rápido, y al abrir la puerta todas sus esperanzas fueron destruidas y pisoteadas cuando notó a dos sirvientas ordenando y limpiando, no todo era como quería ¿Verdad? Reaper lo quería hacer sufrir.

\-- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\-- ¿Qué pelo? --A cualquiera se le hubiera enfriado la sangre al ver tal mirada asesina de Geno, Reaper tan solo se encogió de hombros, buscando a qué se refería.-- Si hablas del personal, yo los contraté para nosotros, más para mí que estaré viviendo acá tres meses solito. 

\-- Esto solo te gusta a ti, tsk, en este espacio no podré descansar. --Ni tuvo intención de bajar la voz, le daba igual que esas dos mujeres escucharan el odio que sentía ahora mismo.-- ¿Cuando será que me internan?

\-- Cuando tú quieras. 

\-- Que sea mañana.

Reaper se sorprendió que hubiera aceptado tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo, pero así era mejor, se ahorró los ruegos y los planes, ahora solo caminó hacia un lado para subir las escaleras, Geno le siguió por la intuición que lo llevarían a su habitación, estaba oscureciendo muy rápido.

\-- Muy bien, voy a hablar de inmediato con los doctores, de todas formas... Acá está tu maleta para estos días, no es mucho, por el poco tiempo que tuvo Ink de recoger algunas cosas, seguramente en tres meses tendrás más ropa, habitación solamente para ti, yo dormiré al lado.

\-- Más te valía.

\-- Es que no quiero que escuches nada ~ --Rió ante su cara de asco.-- Seré otra vez sincero. No me he... acostado con nadie estos meses... y... bueno. --Reaper bajó la cabeza.-- He dejado varias costumbres atrás... He estado muy enfocado con tu estado y realmente agradezco que hayas aceptado todo este lío, me hace muy feliz que acabarás con tu sufrimiento pronto.

\-- Lo has hecho contra mi voluntad, me has secuestrado, no pude hacer nada. 

\-- Pues, querido, hubieras pospuesto mi oferta mucho tiempo más. --Sonrió.-- Puedes descansar, no te voy a molestar más por hoy y debes estar preparado para mañana, buenas noches.

Como Geno no reaccionó para ninguna otra despedida, Reaper solo salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el menor frunció el ceño y tiró su abrigo lejos con impotencia, ¿¡Por qué se sentía tan culpable del silencio que le tiraba!? ¡Vamos! ¡Estaba pensando en tonterías! ¿Creía que Reaper de verdad estaría haciendo todo por él? No le creía, solamente quería volver a ver a sus hermanos, para cuando reaccionó, buscó su celular pero estaba sin batería, lo que le faltaba. 

\-- Solamente te estoy usando... --Susurró y después de irse al pequeño baño de la habitación para cambiarse con lo que encontró en la maleta se fue directo a dormir.


	8. Capítulo 8

Si era sincero consigo mismo, realmente estaba más asustado de lo que aparentaba, la operación constaba de varias horas sin una cura en completo, solamente era para sellar la mayor parte de las cicatrices de las heridas a través de los años, y no era para nada fácil cerrarlas, las más cercanas al alma eran las más riesgosas, y el estado de Geno era delicado, pero si esperaban mucho más tiempo, el resultado podía ser aún más fatal.

Reaper había despertado a las cinco de la madrugada tenso, lo que había visto en los resultados de los exámenes lo tenía con el corazón en la garganta, no eran favorables y el pánico que todo fuera en vano, y que su pequeña gran obsesión cayera muerto y hecho polvo en el proceso lo devoraba lentamente, dormir fue difícil y pegar las cuencas nuevamente sería imposible. Se levantó colocándose una ropa formal que había pedido por las sirvientas que contrató, mujeres que vivían cerca de su hogar por lo que no tenía que ofrecerles ninguna habitación, la casa que había elegido tampoco era del todo fabulosa, según él le faltaba mucho más espacio, pero si quería mantenerse oculto era lo mejor, sin que nadie notara la convivencia que mantenía con Geno, agradecía que el dinero estaba de su lado, podía pagar el establecimiento privado para su silencio ante la prensa.

Se refregó el rostro con las manos, solo oía el segundero del reloj avanzar cada casilla, torturante, la ansiedad le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada, y lo peor, no estaba acostumbrado a la presión, siempre era alguien relajado, podía tomarse cada suceso con calma gracias a su buen puesto en la sociedad con solo haber nacido, por supuesto, tenía muchas habilidades, como por ejemplo, la matemática, sacaba cálculos como si fuera un talento, y así lo era, pocas veces había sido tirado a una bomba de tiempo, o por lo menos haber estado tan cerca de los segundos finales, sin buenas probabilidades de éxito en los resultados. Debía tomar una ducha.

Pronto el tiempo pasó aceleradamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el hospital junto a Geno para la operación, el menor no había dicho nada desde que salió de la habitación, sin dejar de observar el suelo, su mente estaba dispersa, y no podía concentrarse en mucho, su alma retumbaba por los nervios y el nudo en su estómago había sido fatal en la mañana, aguantando de forma milagrosa el vómito, tuvo suerte con sus pastillas, y deseaba que ese día fuera la última vez que las tomara, quería una vida normal, y de vez en cuando temblaba por el terror.

Sí, estaba asustado, nadie entra a un tratamiento tranquilo, mucho menos él, la primera vez que supo sobre los resultados que podría arrojar hace un tiempo atrás lo había desconcertado, provocado que llorara por horas, no quería arriesgarse a morir en medio de la operación, pero estaba consciente que si no aceptaba sería mucho peor para él, tarde o temprano aquel día llegaría, el día que decidiría si podría seguir viviendo o no, su vida pendía de un hilo.

\-- ¿No quieres un tiempo antes de la operación? --Preguntó después de aquel frío hielo que los mantenía en silencio.

\-- Ayer me insististe que me hiciera el tratamiento pronto, pues acá estoy, no cambiaré de opinión.

Por más que su voz sonara firme y decidida, sus piernas se estremecían, Reaper notaba cada gesto, observando detalladamente sus expresiones, volvió a mirar los documentos, y le ofreció el lápiz para que Geno firmara su nombre y datos, como si fuera un tratado.

Pronto le aconsejaron a Reaper que volviera dentro de unas horas, si sucedía algo ellos pronto iban a informarle, pero él se negó por el momento, solo quería decirle una última cosa a su querido amigo, quien estaba ya en la camilla, directo a la zona de operaciones. Tomó sus manos con cuidado, estando aún el de glitches despierto, no hizo ninguna expresión, no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, tenía que demostrar que estaba tranquilo y confiado que saldría del tratamiento vivo y en un estado envidiable. Reaper le dio un beso en el dorso de sus falanges, en cambio a él, los nervios eran más potentes, angustiado de lo que podría pasar, la carga para él no era pan de cada día, la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente por dentro.

\-- Suerte, Geno...

Y así se separaron.

\- - - - - - - -

Reaper buscaba la forma de ahogar sus penas de alguna forma, ni con un buen vino, ni con poseer la fragancia de alguna de la chicas con cuales compartía alguna que otra noche de pasión, haber vuelto a su antigua rutina no fue el mejor de sus ideas, pero mucho menos podía hacer si todo el día tenía la presión de su pecho, la culpa, el temor, muchas veces por el estrés se desmayaba al hacer los asuntos que tenía pendiente, sí. Nightmare había encontrado su escondite con solo amenazar a Ink, pero solo le iba a perdonar con que siguiera con todas sus responsabilidades desde la otra ciudad mientras aún su padre permanecía en el viaje de negocios.

Solo a ciertas horas tenía la voluntad para salir de la comodidad de las paredes y del patio para tomar su limusina y así comprar bellas flores para dirigirse al hospital donde Geno había sido internado, no había abierto los ojos desde que había sido encerrado con aquellos médicos con gran experiencia.

¿Sus resultados?

Geno estaba aún en un estado totalmente frágil, inestable, había salido de la operación con el riesgo límite, casi cayendo a las manos de la Muerte, dejando aquel mundo por segundos, hasta le habían alertado a Reaper que su alma había cesado de fluir magia por unos instantes, no hubo mayores complicaciones en el proceso, pero ahora todo dependía de la determinación y fuerza que ofrecía Geno, más los nutrientes que le brindaban a su alma y la respiración artificial, ahora solo adornaba con su cuerpo cual cadaver aquella cama, solitaria y sin ruido, el único color que había eran las flores cuales Reaper adornaba su fúnebre cuarto, sentándose y esperando un milagro.

Pronto iba a terminar el tercer mes y se estaba muriendo de nervios, Geno no despertaba, seguía en coma, y la culpa era cada vez más potente para Reaper, no quería que el menor se fuera, no lo aceptaría, aún estaba confundido con todas aquellos sentimientos que no podía procesar, y que el responsable de los latidos de su alma falleciera no ayudaría en nada, sería resultante de un tormento mayor, no quería pasar esa época nuevamente.

Llevó la tapa del lápiz a su boca mordiendo, era la quinta tapa en el día que aplastaba entre sus molares, mientras plantaba sus pies en el suelo, tamborileando con estos produciendo un desesperante ruido, había pasado una semana del límite, atrasando la segunda parte del tratamiento, quería más que nunca que su amigo despertase, oír su voz, su sonrisa que ocultaba en su bufanda azul, el brillo de su pupila al mirar algo que le gustaba, que eran muy pocos momentos que él aprovechaba lo más que podía, no soportaba el silencio, el largo silencio que había en la instancia.

Se levantó de su asiento sofocado, había sido mala idea llegar ese día sin un libro a mano, llevando dos dedos en su entrecejo aliviando el estrés, dispuesto a abrir la puerta para retirarse de la habitación y despejarse al aire libre, sin embargo un ruido de la maquina que controlaba el pulso del alma ajena alertó al hijo Death.

\-- ¿Geno...?

Esperanzado se asomó en la puerta llamando a exclamaciones a que alguien lo atienda, podía ser peligroso si el propio menor se exaltara al despertar y no poder estabilizarse por su cuenta, podría traer fatales consecuencias. Pronto el personal acudió al rescate, ayudando a controlar la respiración del paciente mientras que Reaper se apartó lo suficiente respetando el trabajo de los expertos, jugando con sus manos hasta el punto de hacerle doler, quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo había extrañado, porque eso gritaba su ser, asustado de la pérdida de un ser querido, estando lleno de emoción que volviera, podía ser un idiota cuando se trataba de amor, pero estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no eran menos, se había enamorado de un testarudo.

Geno abrió su cuenca lentamente, todo era sumamente borroso y claro, difuminado, solo eran sombras que perturbaban su consciencia recién despierta, poco a poco podía ver con más nitidez, ¿No se había muerto? ¿Estaba aún en la operación? Soltó un quejido cuando le extrajeron una muestra del alma, y pronto que hablaron con alguien a lo lejos de su perspectiva, se retiraron.

Apretó los labios, aún conectado al suero, y al sentir la presencia de alguien giró la cabeza, ahí estaba Reaper, sonriendo con la felicidad rebosante, Geno seguía perdido, ensimismado de la realidad, y su voz poco oía, solo buscó con su mano el rostro ajeno, un gesto que solía hacer las primeras veces que se desmayaba cuando vomitaba, en busca de su madre o hermano, y por su estado poco dudó en hacerlo con él, quería saber que todo era real.

\-- Despertaste. --Susurró alegre Reaper, aunque quedó confundido cuando la mano temblorosa del menor lo buscaba, atontado acercó su mejilla en su palma, apoyándola y sosteniendola con su propia mano, volviendo a besarla como momentos antes de la operación.

\-- ¿Fin de otro examen...?

\-- De la primera parte del tratamiento, Geno... estuviste en coma desde que saliste y por fin... volviste. G-Geno, te extrañé demasiado...

\-- No seas idiota...

El enfermo se ruborizó, y si no fuera que la máquina no estaba desconectada, el mayor estaría consciente que su alma palpitaba más rápido, sonrió débilmente, tras suspirar.

\-- Voy a hablar con los médicos, haré todo el papeleo y te sacaré de aquí. Puedes descansar.

Después de asentir, el mayor se retiró a terminar algunos asuntos, entretanto Geno se quedaba dudoso de todo aquel tema, estaba ligeramente mareado pero la misma sensación que sufría a diario por sus hemorragias ya no estaba, había cierta incomodidad en su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró, pues había caído dormido por el cansancio mental.

Los doctores le explicaron su estado actual, las medidas que tendría y la medicina necesaria para seguir con la bitácora establecida, algo le había emocionado, y era que por como sus signos ahora se mantenían estables el tratamiento estaba saliendo a la perfección, un milagro sin duda, Reaper le contaba de su martirio por su soledad, pero pronto había callado al notar que hablaba hasta de las noches de cobijo con otras mujeres, haciendo el silencio presente.

\-- Hey, idiota. --Eso llamó la atención de Reaper, estaban en la limusina directo a casa, aunque Geno demoró en hablar otra vez, desviando la mirada.-- ¿Por qué has y haces todo esto...? Insisto... Pagar tanto por mí cuando yo mismo puedo hacerlo.

\-- Ese es el asunto... --Reaper le sonrió con calma, sin tocarle solamente mirándole calidamente.-- Puede que tuvieras el dinero, pero dudo que hayas aceptado, incluso delirando te negabas a todo esto.

\-- En algún momento me hubiera rendido.

\-- Cuando ya todo fuera demasiado tarde.

Geno desvió la mirada.

\-- Tranquilo. No quiero presionarte a nada si por ahora ni siquiera podrás caminar sin silla de ruedas, quiero que estos próximos meses estés totalmente relajado, mientras tanto nuestros sirvientes nos atienden, además, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa que te hará amarme.

\-- ¿Amarte? Lo dudo.

\-- Ya verás. --Guiñó.

Geno frunció el ceño confundido, pero se limitó a bostezar y posar sus manos en el pecho, queriendo sentir su alma, aunque aún le faltara para mejorar por completo, se sentía más vivo que antes, pero se negaba a agradecer, en todo aquel tiempo no había cambiado de opinión, quería creer que lo usaba, simplemente quería ignorar las mariposas que lo revolvían.

Llegaron y se estacionaron en la cochera para posteriormente tomaran a Geno y lo sentaran en una silla de ruedas y ser llevado al interior de la casa, lo que vio le hizo sin poder aguantar más, derramar lágrimas, mejor dicho, a quienes vio.

\-- ¿H-Hermanos?

\-- ¡Brah, que tal está mi gran hermanote? --Fresh salía de la cocina con un plato con botanas, en ese momento no habían presente sirvientas, cosa que a Reaper le sorprendió, miró a los presentes, quienes estaban concentrados en el enfermo.

\-- Geno. --Podía no haberlo dicho con emoción, pero interiormente estaba también con deseos de llorar, Error era predecible para el aludido, y las ganas de abrazarlo eran grandes.

Los tres se acercaron y las manos del mayor de los tres tomó los brazos ajenos para atraerlos más y darles un abrazo con toda sus limitadas fuerzas, Fresh había correspondido contento y el azabache hizo un total gesto de desagrado, mucho afecto, demasiado. Reaper les dejó un momento para acercarse al otro invitado en el comedor, sentándose a su lado haciendo un pequeño brindis a los vasos.

\-- Me alegra que estés acá, Ink.

\-- Mi jefe me permitió retirarme junto a ellos por este día, fue difícil pero acá estamos. --Sonrió el ayudante acomodado en el sofá, tomando de su bebida, miraba fijamente al trío suspirando agradecido que los tres tuvieran un tiempo familiar.

\-- Oh ~ Es que quizá le pagué.

\-- ¿De verdad?

\-- Sí. El dinero es para gastarlo.

\-- No puedo debatir con su opinión, Reaper.

\-- Heh. --El mayor suspiró y conversó un momento con Ink, ambos no querían interrumpir el momento que tenían los tres, quienes aunque al menos Error no lo aparentaba, estaban felices de ver a su hermano mayor saliendo con éxito de la primera parte del tratamiento.

\-- ¿Y cómo es el más allá? --Preguntó curioso el colorido, Geno intentaba no llorar de nuevo, todo el llanto que se guardó desde que llegó a esa ciudad hasta despertar lo estaba desahogando en ese instante.

\-- No he ido a ningún más allá, Fresh.

\-- Reaper nos dijo que estuviste en coma todo estos meses...

\-- Eso es lo que me dijo, ¿De verdad que ha pasado... tres meses?

Fresh mostró su celular, en donde estaba la fecha, en efecto habían pasado 12 semanas, Geno pasó una mano por su propio rostro, suspirando.

\-- Dios mío...

\-- Big bro, tranquilito, no te has perdido de mucho en la empresa, la mano no-siniestra de nuestro un-rad padre controla tooooodo fresco.

\-- ¿Papá aún no ha llegado?

\-- Dentro de poco... --Respondió Error.

\-- Al menos estáis acá, me alegra tenerlos de vuelta.

\-- Solo estaremos por hoy, queriamos verte y que el estúpido amigo de Ink no te hubiera hecho nada. --Se encogió de hombros.-- No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor, pero si te hace algo realmente acepto que le tires lo más pesado en la sien.

Geno se rió.

\-- That is unfresh.

\-- Es la única solución.

\-- Lamento la interrupción. pero necesito hablar a solas con Geno. --El rey de roma sonrió como si nada, colocando ambos brazos tras los hombros de los hermanos menores, el de silla de ruedas hizo una mueca.-- Solamente un momento.

\-- Error. Fresh. ¿Sabían que esta es mi ciudad natal? --Ink agarró la mano del azabache que no tardó en entrelazar dedos y Fresh animado se adelantó a salir.

\-- ¿Qué pasa, Reaper?

\-- ¿Quieres que te siente en el sofá?

\-- Tus manos de princesa no soportarían mi peso.

\-- ¿Es que estás gordito? --Geno carraspeó.-- Okey okey, mis sirvientas quizás estén atrás lavando mi ropa o en casa... Ven para acá.

El de capucha tomó en brazos al enfermo quien solo pataleó un momento antes de ser situado en los suaves cojines, el mayor se sentó a su lado.

\-- ¿Entonces?

\-- Lamento hablarte de esto tan rápido, pero es para arreglar cierto asunto, presiento que te querrás ir con tus hermanos y seguir el tratamiento allá verdad. --Geno intentó ahogar su expresión pero a falta de bufanda bajó la mirada unos segundos.-- Perdóname, tenemos que quedarnos acá.

\-- No quiero. No voy a soportar ver a "sirvientas" por acá sabiendo que te acuestas con ellas de vez en cuando, ¿Es que las sacaste de un maldito prostíbulo?

\-- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

\-- ¡No! --Tal exclamación provocó en Geno que se agarrara el pecho con fuerza, ¿Tan débil estaba?

\-- ¡Geno! Respira. Maldita sea, lo hice porque estaba desesperado, cada maldita hora estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Seguirás vivo? ¿Ya habrás despertado? ¿Estarás mejor? Cada día te visitaba, cada día te dejaba flores. No podía relajarme sabiendo que podías morir por mi culpa, quería distraerme. ¿Entiendes? No puedo deja de pensar en ti.

El silencio había dominado, pues Geno había quedado con su cuenca abierta por completo y algo agitado por el dolor, además de estar ruborizado por estar escuchando tales palabras, ahora estaba más confundido en lo que pensar, más culpable de haber creído suciedades en Reaper, necesitaba tiempo, estaba siendo parte de la estúpida sociedad por juzgar a alguien desde la portada, suspiró a regañadientes.

Reaper desvió más que la mirada, el cuerpo en su totalidad, moviendo el pie con rapidez, no quería ver su claro rechazo, pues se había declarado de alguna forma, se maldijo y se levantó lo más pronto posible, le daría más tiempo, si Geno quería irse con sus hermanos, le dejaría.

\-- Reaper. --El susodicho se detuvo, ya a mitad de camino a la puerta.

\-- ¿Qué...?

\-- Y-Yo... --Suspiró.-- Me quedaré acá. Con una condición.

Reaper seguía dándole la espalda pero las esperanzas y la curiosidad llegó rápido, bajó los hombros y lo miró sobre este.

\-- ¿Sí?

\-- Nada de polvos mientras esté en casa.

El mayor se dio la vuelta con la mano en la puerta, la abrió pero antes de irse sonrió coqueto.

\-- Solamente contigo.

Ambos rieron, aunque el de capucha recibió un golpe con la almohada antes de irse, iba a soportar ese tiempo junto a Reaper, Geno estaba seguro que así podría conocerlo y cuando menos se lo esperaba... apuñalarle por la espalda.


	9. Capítulo 9

Geno al despertar cada mañana, recibía el desayuno preparado por alguna de las sirvientas, siempre entraban después de tocar la puerta, respetando como podían el espacio del paciente, aún fuera que las recibía con una expresión de molestia no podía abrir la boca, ¿quién más lo atendería con las comidas que necesitaba comer? Reaper no sabía cocinar y después de algunas breves charlas con su amigo volvía a su habitación o al patio a atender llamadas y varios asuntos de trabajo, estaba teniendo problemas y organizándose pues su padre ya sabía de su huida y quien sabe qué problemas traería aquel acontecimiento, verse padre e hijo, seguramente el mayor estaría decepcionado, y un castigo monumental recibiría.

Para su suerte, el tratamiento que tenía que recibir Geno no era tan intensiva como creyeron en un comienzo, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a las modificaciones y a las heridas cerradas, y la energia le recorría por completo, solamente el primer mes debía permanecer en cama o en silla de ruedas para que la sangre circule más cómodas con la cirugía, y sus hermanos le habían mandado a uno de los sirvientes con quien cierta amabilidad le tenía, por desgracia no era Blue, con él sí que tenía la confianza, pero debía quedarse en la mansión por los mismos asuntos, el padre de Geno llegaría dentro de poco.

Observaba melancolico el patio desde la ventana, la cama estaba justo a esa orilla por lo que podía disfrutar sin mucha incomodidad el bello paisaje que le brindaban, hacía un buen día y varios pequeños pájaros brincaban por el pasto alto, aquella tranquilidad le gustaba, más con una lectura, libros que hacia tiempo no leía, historias que hace tiempo deseaba conocer. Se preparaba mentalmente para la llegada de su padre, sentía los nervios de vez en cuando atiborrar en su alma, pero tenía que saber como contestar, no quería incluir a Reaper, no después de todo el sacrificio que hizo, haría algo bueno por él de todas maneras.

Con un bostezo se sentó sobre su cama, la llegada de su médico personal era dos veces al día, Geno lo recibía con cierta indiferencia, nunca le agradaba que tuviera que quitarse la ropa de su torso para procesar su alma y darle ciertas dosis en su alma para seguir haciendo funcionar su alma como debía, la magia trasmitida tenía capacidad de curar varias de las cicatrices de todo su cuerpo y el proceso eran tres meses para que así después su homeostasis actuara sin un conductor, no hablaban mucho, solo indicaciones para que tenga cuidado de no respirar bruscamente, y así finalizar la revisión. No podía comer por una hora para no estropear el proceso.

Reaper tocó la puerta dos veces hasta entrar por un pase, no se mostraba muy feliz, estaba estresado y agobiado, quedarse un rato con su amado le ayudaba a relajarse, aunque Geno pocas veces le devolvía una mirada amigable. También estaba complicado y detestaba quedarse en cama cuando estaba cerca de un paisaje maravilloso, leer en algún bosque, encontrar un río, pero no, tenía que estar encerrado, siendo cuidado como si fuera un crío.

\-- ¿No te hizo nada? --Preguntó haciendo referencia a los toques innecesarios que pudieran haber, nunca sucedía pero siempre estaba atento a esos detalles, Geno rodó los ojos.

\-- No. No tienes que preguntarme cada visita del doctor si me ha tocado demás, puedo defenderme solo.

\-- Es que yo quiero ser el primero en tocarte ~

\-- Nunca. Prefiero al doctor en ese entonces.

Reaper se sentó al borde de la cama, había sido ligeramente modificada por los gustos de Geno para que se sintiera más cómodo, y le aterraba sus gustos, tan... de clase media. Deslizó su mano por la sábana queriendo alisarla, concentrado en todas las arrugas. 

\-- Nuestros padres llegaran en nada, pero haré lo posible para que al menos nos reciban por separado.

\-- Así mejor. No quiero jamás ver a tu padre más allá de las reuniones.

\-- Yo quisiera ver a mi suegro, seguro somos buenos colegas a la primera.

\-- ...hah, quisieras. Con esto seguro jamás te querrá ver, has secuestrado a su hijo.

\-- Entenderá mis razones.

\-- No lo conoces...

Ambos se quedaron callados, estaban bastantes tensos y temían que realmente todo su plan se fuera al traste por la decisión de sus padres, Geno realmente quería mejorar pero tampoco quería que sus hermanos salieran perjudicados de por vida, ellos eran y serán lo más importante para él, y arruinarles el camino de su propia elección no era su intención, ambos estaban comenzando a caminar por rumbos diferentes y que por sus ocurrencias ellos dejaran de quererlo... Se abrazó emitiendo un lento suspiro, Reaper no dejaba de mirar el suelo moviendo las piernas.

\-- Señor Reaper, lo buscan.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, se miraron unos segundos y el aludido se levantó.

\-- Suerte.

\-- No digas ninguna estupidez en tu discusión. 

\-- Soy grande, Geno, no tienes que desconfiar tanto de mí.

\-- Pero siquiera abrocharte los zapatos sabes.

Reaper rió nervioso, avergonzado, al menos eso lo había animado.

\-- Touche.

Reaper se encontró con el padre de Geno apenas salió de la habitación, una mirada penetrante similar a la que poseía Gaster, el de capucha no se vio intimidado desde afuera, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza como saludo para bajar y volver con su padre, esperando de pie mirando la ventana, faltaban las persianas y parecía típica película de mafia.

Ambos se miraron, firmes, tenían mucho que hablar.

Mientras tanto, los Crayon estaban en un frío silencio, nadie hablaba, y el hijo solo miraba hacia al frente, por su parte no tenía mucho que decir, había sido llevado contra su voluntad a una operación que le salvó la vida, ¿Qué tan malo era eso? Su padre debería estar llorando de alegria que su heredero estaba capaz de mantener la empresa por muchos años más.

\-- Ha sido muy decepcionante de tu parte dejarte llevar.

\-- No podía hacer otra cosa.

\-- ¿Y si morías en aquella operación? 

\-- Moriría de todas formas si no me la hacía, incluso en medio de una reunión.

Geno le miró de reojo, ambas bocas hacían la misma linea recta, pero el menor tenía un ligero tic en su ceja, no podía ocultar el miedo que tenía que cualquier cosa podía provocar la furia de su padre y por consecuencia quitarle la herencia para traspasarla a sus hermanos, y eso sí que no quería por nada en el mundo.

\-- ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Aplaudirle al hijo de nuestra competencia por salvarte la vida? ¿Es que no se te ocurre que después pedirá algo a cambio? Es hijo de Gaster, algo tendrá entre las manos.

\-- Hace más de tres meses que hablo con Reaper, y si todo esto fuera parte de su plan no estarían discutiendo ahora mismo abajo.

Era verdad, se estaban escuchando gritos abajo, ambos guardaron silencio, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

\-- No digas que eres su amigo.

\-- Desgraciadamente sí.

\-- Por asuntos legales tú no puedes hacer eso.

\-- ¿¡Y qué si mis actos son ilegales, padre!? --Geno se giró bruscamente, el dolor le aturdió el alma, posicionando su mano en el pecho para apaciguar la punzada, exclamó.-- ¡Estoy harto de todo! Quiero descansar... ¡Estoy aburrido de todo el dinero! ¡Y si escapar con el enemigo de nuestra empresa es la única forma para dormir en una cama a solas sin lujos en el campo lo haré! ¡Es más! ¡Lo estoy haciendo, padre! ¡He huido! Y no pienso volver a la mansión hasta recuperarme.

\-- ¿¡Estás acaso respondiendo!? ¡Más respeto a quien te concedió todo el dinero que puedas imaginar! ¡Estás rechazando lujos, una vida de lujo por un simple capricho! ¡¿cómo explicas tu aceptación a ser el próximo dueño!?

\-- ¡He aceptado la herencia porque no quería que mis hermanos sufrieran lo que YO he sufrido! 

\-- ¡No seas ingenuo! ¡De todas formas tendrás que hacer lo que dicta la ley! 

\-- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Mamá no quería que mis hermanos se pudrieran en dinero! ¡Nuestra madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo que nos criaras de esta forma! ¡Búscate a alguien más que no sean mis hermanos para reemplazarte!

\-- ¡No metas a tu madre en esto!

\-- ¡Mi madre siempre quiso que fuéramos felices! ¡MI MADRE SIEMPRE QUISO QUE NOSOTROS ELIGIÉRAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO CAMINO! ¡PERO YO TUVE QUE RECHAZAR! ¡TUVE QUE DEJAR ATRÁS MI SUEÑO PARA CUMPLIR TU CAPRICHO, PADRE! ¡PARA CUMPLIR... para cumplir con los caprichos de todos...

Geno tosió y se ahogó con el ardor de su garganta, las lágrimas salían de impotencia y rabia, su padre estaba mirando estupefacto, y calló. Su hijo se tapó el rostro con sus manos, llorando, ahora que había perdido el control de sus palabras, gritado a su padre, temía lo peor, el mayor solamente lo veía, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

El señor Crayon suspiró resignado.

\-- ¿Quieres un descanso de tu "pobre" destino... no? --Geno alzó la cabeza para mirar confundido a su progenitor.-- Hagamos un trato.

\-- ¿Cual...? 

\-- Te doy un año para que hagas lo que desees. Pero al terminar el plazo cargarás con mi puesto como se tenía planeado.

\-- ¿Lo que desee...?

\-- Sí, cambiate el nombre si deseas, vaguea, ve a la luna, yo te pagaré todo lo que necesites. 

Perplejo, Geno apretó los labios antes de abrir los brazos y abrazar su padre, llorando otra vez, ahora más que dolido estaba feliz, podía cumplir sus propios caprichos para después volver como antes, ojo por ojo diente por diente. El resto del momento se quedaron conversando de como iba a ser el plan, más que nada lo que Geno deseaba para vivir aquel año en un nuevo mundo, sonriendo.

Pero las cosas no iban de la misma forma para Reaper y su padre, ambos terminaron a gritos incoherentes, Reaper había declarado la guerra entre los dos, era la primera vez que veía a Gaster enojado con tal potencia, sus temas fue solamente la huida de Reaper desobedeciendo las órdenes del mayor y las amenazas con perder la herencia, cosa que no funcionaba como creía, el menor estaba muy firme en su decisión de ayudar a Geno antes que él mismo.

Reaper terminó con un golpe en su mejilla y cuenca derecha, agitado por los intentos de alejarse del agarre ajeno, ambos cansados de hacer un bochorno público, muchas sirvientas estaban alejadas intentando que ningún curioso se acercara a esa casa, sus padres no fueron discretos y con ellos habían traído muchos periodistas. 

Se quitó el sudor con la manga, antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido al mayor, quien estaba con menos muestras de cansancio corporal, pero sabía que todas las ofensas de Reaper surgían efecto.

\-- ¿Así que así estamos? --Escupió Gaster.-- Desobedeciendo a tu padre y quien te concibe lo que más deseas cuando quieras.

\-- No me estás concibiendo esto, Gaster. Quiero que me permitas ayudar a Geno, lo necesita más que nadie, ¿Es que te importa un bledo la existencia de un ser vivo? ¿Es que estás diciéndome que lo dejara morir? Puede que seas mi padre y te obedezca en todo pero eso es cruzarte de la raya. Yo he salvado una vida y tú quieres que me arrepienta de ello. 

\-- Estás confundiendo las cosas, no tenía idea de su condici--

\-- ¡¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE LA VEZ QUE VOMITÓ SANGRE?! ¿ES QUE NO NOTABAS COMO DESFALLECÍA EN CADA REUNIÓN? ¡GASTER, TÚ ESTÁS LOCO! ¡ESTÁS CIEGO POR EL DINERO, POR TODO! ¡¿Y SABES QUÉ ERA LO PEOR?! Es que yo estaba siguiendo tus pasos. Ahora por favor, me da igual que no me des la herencia si es así, pero no te quiero en esta casa si seguirás debatiendo qué debo hacer o no, soy un adulto y sé lo que hago.

\-- ...Hijo.

\-- Yo no soy tu hijo en este instante.

Reaper le dio la espalda para retirarse a donde estaba Geno, ignorando por completo la mirada amenazante su padre, se sorprendió al ver a ambos sonriendo y conversando como nunca antes lo hacían, y eso fue suficiente para que encontrara calma en todo aquel asunto. El menor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, y la fachada que traía, la ropa desarreglada, los rastros de golpes en su rostro no le daba buena pinta de como resultó todo, ni por los gritos.

\-- ¿Reaper? 

\-- Hey, no se preocupen por mí, tuve una tranquila charla con mi padre. --Se limpió el traje y miró al señor Crayon con seriedad, pero una blanda y no rígida como hace un momento con Gaster, ambas miraran encontraron una petición y pronto el padre de Geno se levantaba.-- Dísculpame Geno, ya regresamos.

Apenas salieron, el sirviente de Geno entró con su pequeña cena y después de una breve conversación se retiró dejandolo solo en la habitación, por alguna razón sentía tenso el ambiente, pero su emoción aún no la podía eliminar.

Iba... iba a poder ser como un chico normal con una vida normal.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Reaper, no le agradaba como se veía, y temía que... se fuera. No iba a ser lo mismo si se iba de esa casa, pues después de la charla con su padre, se dio cuenta que su plan y sus vacaciones tenían siempre a aquel joven en ellos, estaba pensando demasiado.

De todas formas, ya sabría lo que pasó con exactitud.

Reaper no se despidió ese día.


	10. Capítulo 10

Temblorosos pasos, tratando de ser silenciosos se dirigían con inseguridad al cuarto que creía que era de su amigo, haber ignorado las recomendaciones de su médico podría traer graves consecuencias, pero de verdad que deseaba verlo, su silencio después de aquel día cuando sus padres llegaron a su casa era devastadora, no sabría si podía resistir más su lejanía un momento más.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? 

No tenía idea, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo, después de tantos análisis e hipótesis, la conclusión de estar preocupado no le agradaba, no iba con sus planes, no funcionaban de esa manera, y lo peor de todo, era extrañar a quien le provocaba molestias con aquellos chistes de mal gusto y los comentarios de doble sentido, y por más que quisiera despejarse leyendo o durmiendo no existía paz, hasta conversando con su asistente, tenía que resolver su problema, ver si todo estaba bien. 

Pronto se detuvo al oír un jadeo, una respiración ahogada y entrecortada, tuvo que afirmarse con ambas manos en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, sus piernas temblaban como si fueran gelatina, y poco a poco perdía fuerzas, la concentración de magia en su sistema todavía no le dejaba usar sus piernas con libertad, se estaba sobre-esforzando, así fue como cerró su cuenca y trató de escuchar con más claridad, echando atrás todo pensamiento de preocupación, era más bien enojo, pues supuestamente habían acordado que no volvería a tener amoríos de una noche mientras él estuviera presente, pero oía que no.

Lo pillaría con abrir la puerta lentamente, agarrándose al pomo con suficiente fuerza para no caer a un lado, así lo giró y se adentró, aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la madrugada, pero de día estaba constantemente supervisado como para colarse en la habitación del de capucha, si tenía que conversar con él en las tantas de la noche, lo haría.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó fue ver a Reaper sentado en el pequeño escritorio que tenía la habitación, con ambas manos sobre su cráneo y su pecho temblando ante los sollozos que emitía, por como pudo ver desde la abertura eran papeles con varias lágrimas mojando las palabras escritas con tinta.

Se sintió un completo idiota por pensar otra cosa.

\-- ¿Reaper...?

Aquel susurro había asustado al susodicho, casi botándolo del asiento donde estaba reposado, se secó con rapidez los ojos con la manga de su pijama, y se levantó haciendo una sonrisa demasiado forzada, realmente ver una cuenca a través de la puerta no daba buena espina, mucho menos sabiendo que estaba solo, en este caso no por lo menos, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en nada más y menos con los problemas que estaba teniendo por culpa de sus sentimientos y las consecuencias de sus actos.

\-- ¡G-Geno! No deberías estar acá, ni despierto ni de pie. ¿Qué crees que haces? 

\-- Quería... Quería hablar contigo.

\-- ¿Ahora? ¿Y si estaba durmiendo?

\-- Te despertaría a golpes si fuera necesario. --Desvió la mirada al mueble, y con la mano temblorosa abrió más la puerta para entrar.-- Pero veo que sigue siendo necesario, por llorar. ¿Por qué?

\-- ¿Llorar? No sé de qué hablas. 

Geno no esperó ni un momento más para darle una pequeña cachetada en su mejilla, fue audible más que fuerte y eso fue suficiente para el menor, frunciendo el ceño, soportando su peso con sus débiles piernas. Reaper no se había esperado tal golpe, quedando ensimismado con las cuencas oscuras, sin expresión, Geno se mantuvo firme, intentando no decaer.

\-- ¿¡No sabes de qué hablo!? ¡Haz estado una semana encerrado en esta habitación! Ni para conversar, ni pareciera que estamos compartiendo la misma casa, por más que trate de hablar contigo me lo prohíben, ¿Es que tu padre dijo que no podemos hablarnos? Sé que te trato como una escoria, que eres un idiota que solo le importa el dinero y su propio bienestar, pero me estás mostrando lo contrario, además que apenas puedo caminar, me estoy hartando de estar encerrado sin poder intercambiar palabras con quien salvó mi patética vida influenciada por la sociedad, por el egoísmo y la hipocresía, de quien he estado preocupado toda esta semana, joder, te odio...

Sin saber lo que había dicho, más que por estar algo drogado por las pastillas que había consumido, cayó hacia adelante, fue ahí donde el mayor pudo reaccionar y tomarlo entre sus brazos para sentarlo en donde había estado hace horas. 

Se sobó la mejilla, y guardó silencio por unos largos e infernales segundos, procesando la información que se tuvo que tragar, solo pudo entender que él se había preocupado por él, algo que le había dado esperanzas, sonrió apenado, y rió para despejar los nervios, y la tristeza, junto al estrés que tenía acumulado en sus huesos, una extensa risa que dejó confundido a Geno ¿Es que había dicho algo gracioso...? No tardó en sentirse ofendido, es decir, había tratado como pudo decir que estaba preocupado para que se rían en su propia cara.

\-- ¿T-Tú? ¿Preocupado? --Rió más bajo, secándose como pudo las lágrimas que otra vez habían dado rienda suelta sin su consentimiento, cayendo por sus blancas mejillas hasta caer al suelo, le había dolido aquel golpe, por su cuerpo delicado fue el doble a como una persona normal sentiría.-- ¿E-Estás diciendo la verdad? 

Geno apretó los labios, atendiendo al tono que usaba al expresarse, no era falsa, y tener la paciencia para no reaccionar en el mismo instante costaba, solamente alzó las manos para alcanzar sus mejillas, atrayendolo para no tener que levantarse y secarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares temblorosos, Reaper terminó arrodillado para no estar encorvado.

\-- Supongo que sí... --Suspiró Geno. Desviando la mirada por sentir como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, por qué se estaba preocupando por él, no quería comprender, no quería pensar que le estaba empezando a gustar, sería estúpido... ¿Verdad...?-- Pero es tonto... una semana sin verte... me pareció mucho. No quiero imaginar que... y-yo... t-tú me...

\-- ¿Te guste? 

Fue una interrupción que dejó a Geno mucho más sonrojado que antes, negando con la cabeza sin poder sacar las palabras de su boca, no estaba seguro de su respuesta, no quería tirar la pata diciendo algo inapropiado, su alma estaba latiendo con más fuerza, ofreciendo energía para no pegar un ojo, aunque también eran nervios que le daban un terrible dolor de estómago.

\-- Yo... yo no lo sé.

\-- Yo sí. Tú me gustas... --Reaper sonrió, pudo ser una sonrisa pequeña, pero más sus pómulos con un azul bastante suave y llamativo, era una adorable vista para el tomate que era Geno.-- Desde que estuviste tres meses en coma no pude dejar de pensar en la probabilidad, y tenerte tan cerca mío me hace muy feliz, lo que me has hecho hacer, lo que me has hecho dejar, mis costumbres, mis propios pensamientos sobre mis pertenencias, lo que dejé... todo por ti... H-Hehe, yo pensaba que era solamente una obsesión. Que tener sexo contigo me haría despejarme... Pero no... no te veía de esa forma, es amor... uno que no creía volver a tener...

Declararse ya estaba claro para Reaper, solo tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo y en el momento ideal, pero ya estaba desesperado, necesitaba soltarlo de su pecho, aunque asustado estaba por la respuesta ajena, ¿lo odiaría de verdad? No quería eso, tampoco una oportunidad forzada, si quería tiempo le daría en su respuesta.

\-- ¿P-Por qué llorabas...? 

\-- Estoy presionado... --De alguna forma le había dolido que cambiara el tema de esa forma, tan abrupto, parecía ser poco convincente, lo único que lo mantenía estable era el rubor constante de su amado, quería saber lo que habia en su mente, pudo haberse aprendido sus costumbres, pero su mentalidad seguía siendo un total misterio. Las manos de Geno eran cálidas y aún se mantuvieron en sus mejillas, no hubo momento que las separó.-- Mi padre no tiene piedad, no puedo descansar, no te podía ver a la cara hasta que pueda terminar todo esto. Perdón... No estoy acostumbrado... He... vivido ante tantos lujos...

\-- ¿Por qué simplemente no... la dejas para otro momento? --Se ganó la mirada confundida del mayor.-- Mi padre me permitió un año de vacaciones, y... yo realmente deseo que estas vacaciones sean contigo.

\-- ¿Ahora... quién es el que obliga a hacer algo contra voluntad?

\-- Te lo mereces por hacerme creer que estabas con una asistenta, idiota.

\-- Qué mente tienes ~ --Recibió un golpesito sobre su cabeza, pero solo pudo reír, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, alzó su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, aún arrodillado.

\-- E-Eh... Hey...

\-- Eres cómodo...

\-- Es el pijama. 

\-- Pues es cómodo y calientito por ti.

\-- Cállate...

\-- ¿Qué te parece si mañanas vamos a pasear por las calles del pueblo? No has salido desde que llegamos... Y podría despejarme un poco.

\-- ¿Sí? 

\-- Sí.

\-- Bien. Con una condición.

\-- ¿Cuál?

\-- Iremos caminando.

Reaper quedó callado un momento, Geno no supo si era por estar pensando sobre la propuesta o es que estaba quedándose dormido, así como él, cabeceaba.

\-- Hecho.

\- - - - - - 

No le gustaba todavía la idea de tener que ir en silla de ruedas mientras su querido amigo le estuviera llevando a su gusto, pero por ahora no podía quejarse más que por las velocidades que empleaba, podía mover los brazos, movilizarse por su propia cuenta era sencillo, Reaper no aceptaba, disparando su réplica de las condiciones que podían ir caminando si él lo llevaba, estaban perdidos por los caminos, siendo mirados de reojo por la curiosa escena, no muchos conocían a ambos con el detalle como lo hacían en la ciudad principal, así que los admiradores no llegaban, cada uno estaba atentos a sus propios quehaceres.

Geno de todas formas disfrutaba mirar a los lados donde se podía apreciar el campo mismo, árboles a montón, naturaleza, flora y flores, los pájaros eran más comunes y tenía los deseos de escalar aquellos cerros para gozar del aire más puro a comparación de su hogar natal, había dormido en su propia cama, pues fue llevado por Reaper cuando se quedó dormido, y su emoción era tan latente que por primera vez frente a él usó la bufanda roja que le había regalado, perfumado y suave cubriendo su cuello, con ropa cómoda en sus propios ensueños.

Mientras tanto Reaper estaba algo agotado de empujar una silla sin dirección propia, estaba arrepentido de haber dicho hecho, pero todo valía la pena ¿no? Ahora con él, solamente con él, nada les podía arruinar ese momento, intentando ignorar el peso de haber dejado atrás sus quehaceres que su padre le había mandado para no perder la herencia, seguramente ni la había aceptado, después tenía que hablar con Nightmare.

Pronto al llegar a un pequeño supermercado, Geno dejó de estar en sus fantasías para alzar la mano y hacer detener a su ahora chofer, obteniendo su mirada.

\-- ¿Qué pasa? 

\-- Hace tiempo que no voy a un supermercado, vamos. 

\-- En todo el viaje te ha emocionado hasta las rocas, Geno.

\-- Mentira, cállate y entremos. 

\-- Como ordene mi señor. --Bromeó.

Geno rodó su cuenca y se acomodó en su asiento, ciertamente le estaba doliendo la pelvis por estar sentado todo el viaje, pero no podía arriesgarse más a caminar, no como anoche que sus fuerzas eran mínimas y temblaba todo el rato, Reaper se adentró, todo el ambiente era fresco y blanco, del techo colgaban anuncios, como ofertas, frases y la ubicación de cada pasillo, no sabía qué tenía pensado el menor, ahora que su salud estaba menos delicada, comer diversas cosas podría ser ahora su sueño.

Y era así, Geno quería probar algo más que las cosas simples, exceptuando el dulce, eso ya era un disgusto propio que prefería no cambiar.

\-- Podemos pedir a las empleadas que compren algo, Geno.

\-- No quiero.

\-- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿A mí ~? 

\-- No. Nunca. Quiero... Quiero comer algo de papas cocidas.

\-- Vamos a buscar entonces.

\-- ¿Reaper? 

El hijo de Gaster se quedó quieto al escuchar una voz vagamente familiar, y tuvo que bajar su capucha con las cuencas abiertas como platos al darse cuenta de quien era, un esqueleto con ropas almidonas por alergias más que nada sonriente y también anonadado de ver a su viejo amigo.

\-- ¿Outer?

Geno tuvo que darse vuelta por sí solo para saber qué ocurría a sus espaldas, ladeó la cabeza al no reconocer a ese esqueleto además de uno que estaba de la misma forma que él, exceptuando la silla de ruedas, si no, sin comprender la emoción de esos dos conocidos de la infancia que se abrazaron con una buena palmada en la espalda.

\-- Te creí ya comandando aquella empresa, Reaper.

\-- He tenido problemas. Sí.

\-- Y que lo digas, ese día supe de un lío a unas cuadras de donde vivo pero no creí que era y nada menos que tú y el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa.

\-- ¿Vives aquí?

\-- Heh. No, pero mi novio sí. Estoy de vacaciones un tiempo. Te lo presento, él es Red, llevamos dos años como pareja.

\-- Outer, puedo presentarme solo. --Se quejó el de aquellos dientes algo afilados, Reaper sonrió algo nervioso.-- Qué hay.

\-- Un gusto, soy Reaper. Yo ando con mi... amigo visitando el supermercado. Es Geno Crayon.

\-- Wow wow, espera ahí. ¿Geno "Crayon"? --Outer se interpuso y se acercó un poco al enfermo, quien estaba muy incómodo con la charla y la gente, necesitaba un respiro.-- ¡Pero si es el hijo de tu competencia! Hey, Soy Outer, fui amigo de Reaper en la universidad pero por el trabajo me tuve que mudar, sup?

\-- Hola... 

Reaper con sus manos en constante movimiento prefirió no alargar mucho más la conversación, dándose cuenta de la gota de sudor que bajaba por la sien de Geno, no quería que la salida se arruinara con sus juntas, además Outer le había dicho que él era un pasado más, que hablarse nuevamente jamás sucedería, aunque ya veía que bien estaba con alguien más, no se sintió traicionado, estaba algo rencoroso por su hipocresía, ¿Eso a veces sentía su amado? Suspiró y tomó los mangos de la silla para hacer gesto de encaminarse.

\-- Supongo que después nos toparemos, el pueblo no es tan grande si se quiere permanecer aquí, ¿No? 

\-- Escuché que querían comer papas. ¿Por qué no vais a la feria? Son más naturales y más sanas. 

\-- ¿Feria? 

\-- Outer, estos son gente de clase alta alta, no conocen lo que es eso. --Red no parecía muy a gusto de nada, y como Geno, también se quería ir, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos.

\-- Oh. Lo siento. Welp, tú decides colega, nosotros vamos ya a casa. Tengan buena semana.

Reaper se despidió con la mano, nunca creyó que iba a ser un gay de primera aquel amigo suyo, viendo ambas espaldas hasta que doblaban en una de las esquinas, volvió con Geno quien leía desinteresado una caja de cereales, al parecer no le estaba agradando las sustancias. 

\-- Qué asco. 

\-- ¿Qué cosa? 

\-- Tú. 

\-- Ouch. ¿Ahora qué hice?

\-- Nada. Ya tengo mucho por hoy. Volvamos a casa, me tienen que dar la medicina.

\-- ¿Y las papas? 

\-- Manda a alguna empleada.

Reaper asintió y salieron del supermercado en silencio, desviados en sus pensamientos, uno intentando saber lo que pensaba el otro por la junta que acabó por tener y el menor estaba algo afectado por haber desconocido de aquella parte del mundo, era completamente nuevo en el campo, estaba acostumbrado a que le tuvieran todo listo, incluso si no quería, por la misma razón que vivía ahora, hasta las cosas más simples podían parecerle un caos. Cerró su cuenca en el trayecto, queriendo tener paz, estaba decidido, y ese año iba a querer tener su propio año sabático para llenarse de una verdadera cultura, ignorando los defectos de la sociedad.

Llegaron y de inmediato Reaper había mandado a comprar ciertas verduras específicas para Geno, el mayor se había dado cuenta que el de bufanda se había levantado de su asiento y rápidamente dirigido a la cocina de aquella casa, le siguió.

\-- No puedes estar parado.

\-- Déjame. Solo será un momento.

Sus piernas temblaron, y Reaper reaccionó para acercarle un asiento.

\-- ¿Quieres algo? 

\-- Sí. 

\-- ¿Qué cosa? 

\-- Que me cocines. 

\-- ...Eh... Yo no... Yo no sé cómo.

Geno no se enfadó, pero sí un largo suspiro, agarrando su bufanda rojiza para cubrirse un poco el rostro, para Reaper, verlo con esa prenda le hacía sentir muy feliz, al final aquel regalo que le había dado por primera vez lo estaba usando, sin quejas ni menciones, además que el rojo le quedaba, se veía muy hermoso cuando se ruborizaba. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo... Aunque ahora solamente parecía perro arrepentido por no saber ni prender una cocina.

\-- Lo presentí, y por eso te voy a enseñar a ser un amo de casa.

\-- ¿Estás seguro de enseñarle a alguien que puede quemar el agua? 

\-- Así al menos pasaré el rato. 

\-- Bien. ¿qué tengo que hacer primero? 

\-- Primero lávate las manos y después...

Geno estaba regañando y dando mensajes de odio cada vez que Reaper se equivocaba, aunque sinceramente le daba risa que intentara con tanto empeño a cocinar, iban a ser meses muy largos, y recién comenzaban a tener una linda amistad juntos, aunque Geno supiera los sentimientos que Reaper tenía por él, necesitaba procesarlo con su tiempo adecuado, saber por qué estar al lado de él le provocaba esas sensaciones, no quería aceptarlo, pero a la vez deseaba y se golpeaba mentalmente ser más directo y dejar de darle tantas vueltas.

Pero eso lo diría el destino. 

Faltaba mucho para que Reaper aprendiera a cocinar un huevo batido.


	11. Capítulo 11

Las luciérnagas hacían acto de presencia en los campos verdes de aquella ciudad, el frío no era problema para ninguno, ni menor para Geno quien con una manta estaba sentado en el verde pasto que por la oscuridad presente su color se había opacado poco a poco, estaba bastante feliz de ver con su propia cuenca aquel bello paisaje, los cerros haciéndose ver como si quisieran resaltar más que las cordilleras de otros países, sin ningún manto blanco sobre las puntas, era solo verde, bultos, la luz nocturna era lo único que le permitía apreciar aquella naturaleza.

Y por más que pareciera, estaba en el patio trasero, como su hogar estaba a finales del camino a sus espaldas, podía presenciar mejor el lugar, nunca se había sentido tan apasible, relajado de estar en el exterior sin que nadie le molestara.

Ya había pasado dos meses después de aquella tortuosa operación, a veces tenía dolores normales en las piernas por esforzarse más de lo debido, pero es que de verdad quería aprovechar aquel año completo para hacer de todo en una nueva vida, comenzar de cero.

Lo que más tenía en su mente era el tiempo transcurrido desde que conocía el hombre con quien compartía aquel nuevo hogar, eran exactamente ocho meses desde la primera reunión donde lo vio e hizo aquel comentario tan obsceno en un momento delicado para él, creyó ese día que lo iba a odiar por toda la eternidad, pero para qué ir con cuentos, ahora sus sentimientos eran un revuelto en su cabeza y en su estómago, cada vez que estaba con Reaper existía una unión en el ambiente más la tensión que se provocaba a sí mismo al estar consciente que su amigo tenía sentimientos fuertes por él.

Nadie se iría a arriesgar a perder la gran herencia y cambiar tanto por un amor, o ello pensaba, las cosas podían dar vueltas repentinas, hacer pensar diferente así como ambos tuvieron la experiencia de compartir sus vidas, unirlas y convivir así, aunque sabía de sobra que Reaper era quien más se esforzaba en combatir contra sus pocos hábitos hogareños, cocinar, limpiar y hasta tender la cama sin arrugas, teniendo en cuenta que era bien perfeccionista para el cuidado del hogar debía afanarse para que las cosas le salieran bien.

Todos sus aprendizajes era en manos de Geno, quien se había ofrecido a enseñarle y estrictamente prohibido a las empleadas a que se entrometieran, ellas solo serían de utilidad para las compras por la poca resistencia que tenía el menor ante las caminatas, ya no quería volver a tocar una silla de ruedas en su vida. 

Fue divertido hacerle hacer las cosas a Reaper, sus errores eran tontos no obstante a medida que lo intentaba una y otra vez le salía cada vez mejor, Geno estaba orgulloso que al menos tenía cabeza para eso, dejando de lado los coqueteos a las sirvientas, cuales pronto quedaron dos para ya anteriormente dicho, pedidos exteriores, en el interior ya estaba todo controlado.

Así amaba Geno, la soledad del hogar lo hacía sentir menos pesado, olvidándose de los pesos diarios que tenía que vivir en la mansión de su padre, el único importuno era la lejanía de sus queridos hermanos, los extrañaba y tenerlos a kilometros de distancia le hacía sentir un vacío en su alma, los quería, y verlos crecer desde la lejanía le dolía en su ser protector. Ellos sabían cuidarse solos, Error era un adulto con una pareja que estaba a su nivel, y Fresh ya estaba acostumbrado a una vida de juventud.

Cerró su cuenca buscando la parsimonia que se perdía por sus tormentosos pensamientos, no tenía razón para sentirse mal, pronto su hermano Error lo iría a visitar como había prometido, quedaba poco para sus pequeñas vacaciones e iría a estar con su pareja también alejado de las presiones sociales, estaba ansioso de verlo, y quería felicitarlo, ya estaba al tanto de su relación y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello.

Pronto las pisadas le hicieron salir de aquel mundo de fantasías incumplidas y agendas mentales, sabía quien era, a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido, era seguro, solo tuvo que desviar la cabeza para mirarlo, aquel chico un poco más alto que él con siempre una capucha cubriendo su albino cráneo, las ropas oscuras le quedaba mejor que nadie. Al verlo solo pudo sonreír y alzar los brazos para recibir su taza de café.

\-- Te demoraste.

\-- Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño problema con la tetera.

\-- ¿Te quemaste? 

\-- ...Sí.

Geno puso sus cuencas en negro para después suspirar.

\-- Eres un caso perdido.

Con sus manos hizo a un lado la manta que llevaba sobre sus piernas para cubrirlas del frío y así darle un espacio a su acompañante para también protegerlos del brío, no quería moverse de ahí, apenas eran las once de la noche y quería regocijarse de tal paisaje nocturno, a veces su vista jugaba con él, creando sombras que no existían y movimientos sospechosos, pero aunque las primeras noches temiera, ya estaba acostumbrándose al ruido de los insectos con su melodía monótona pero cómoda, y los brillos tan hipnotizantes de las pequeñas lamparas vivientes, ¿Quien no podía relajarse con tanta tranquilidad que desbordaba? solo hacía falta una catarata a lo lejos para una orquesta natural perfecta.

El mayor agradeció el gesto, y entregando su taza se sentó al lado de quien le había robado el alma, le gustaba estar cerca de él, todo problema que existía en su mente se disipaba, no podía creer haber llegado tan lejos, tenerlo solo para él, y deleitarse de su presencia, cual compartían ambos sin quejas, amaban estar así, y Reaper lo sabía, o eso quería saber, que juntos no había ningún problema.

Se cubrió las piernas con la manta, y tomó un sorbo a su café, estaba impresionado que era capaz de hacer varias cosas con solo sus manos, con solo un impulso de su parte para hacer comidas, arreglar las muebles a su gusto y dejar reluciente lo que él quería. Era agotador, moverse de un lado a otro era algo complicado y más si no tenía la costumbre, pero valía la pena por los resultados, y mucho más cuando recibía una sonrisa de Geno.

No hablaron los primeros minutos, ocupados en sus reflexiones de la vida, de como iban, si se arrepentían o no, Reaper no lo hacía, después de todo lo que había pasado, no quería pensar qué ocurriría si algunas elecciones y sucesos cambiaran, así como la muerte de su amado, era una opción que no había riesgos en la actualidad, pero en su momento estuvo muy asustado, no podía creer que estuvo en el limbo de perder a quien lo había cambiado a lo largo de los ocho meses, dándose cuenta de su terrible error.

Llevarse por la sociedad estaba mal, creer que el dinero podía solucionar cualquier problema o ansiedad estaba peor, si hubiera pensado, usado el raciocinio en su pasado, quizás no hubiera perdido a sus amigos, quizás no hubiera sido tan egoísta y manipulador, posiblemente nunca haberse acostado con las chicas por placer o pasatiempo, haber reservado su primera vez con un amor que fuera digno y real.

De ello ahora estaba arrepentido, pero las acciones de la mariposa persistían ahí, un simple cambio hubiera distorsionado todo, modificando el camino de su historia, tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a Geno o incluso si iba al caso hablarle, ¿le hubiera llevado contra su voluntad comer estando acorde a que el dinero no es la solución? Jamás, estaba feliz que aquel chico le hubiera cambiado el pensamiento con un sentimiento real, el amor.

Y lo que más le gustaba, era verlo portando la bufanda que le había comprado la primera vez, se veía adorable, se veía muy bien con aquella prenda cubriendo su cuello con sutileza, abrigando una zona importante para cada ser viviente, y verlo tan de cerca hacía que valiera la pena todo lo que sufrió en un pasado.

Lo único que le hacía temer era lo que se vendría después de volver a aquella mansión, y los sentimientos de Geno a él, sabía que antes solamente lo soportaba para usarlo, sacarle información que por obligación de su padre Gaster la adulteraba, pero ahora no tenía idea si seguía ahí con él por la misma razón, si lo iba a apuñalar por la espalda en cualquier momento, jugar con los sentimientos era malo, y estuvo sin escrúpulos de la realidad cuando se vio indirectamente rechazado por Geno aquella vez que le dijo de la misma forma que tenía sentimientos por él.

Le dolería un rechazo de verdad, pero quería intentar lo más que podía, quería conquistar su corazón.

\-- Geno.

\-- ¿Qué? 

\-- ¿Estás cómodo? 

\-- Me duelen las piernas, un poco.

\-- ¿Quieres que te lleve como princesa a la cama~?

\-- Quisieras. Pero no, quiero quedarme un rato más.

El mayor asintió guardando en silencio, sabía que el otro estaba en sus momentos más privados con el hielo entre ellos, pero no le molestaba, tampoco incomodaba, el ambiente formado en ellos era bastante agradable y le hacía tener lapsos donde perdía la noción del tiempo, es probable que solo hubiera pasado a lo máximo una media hora desde que estaba sentado a su lado, pero parecían horas, horas que no quería quebrantar, y que Geno dijera ello le hacía feliz, tenía más tiempo para disfrutar de la soledad entre ellos. 

Tomó un pequeño sorbo más, fijo en las copas de los cerros y en el juramento del cielo, un manto estelar que brillaba con intensidad, luces presas allá en el espacio, centelleando como único fin de su existencia, otorgar una bella vista, colores azulados y brillantes describiendo el brazo de la Via Láctea. Quizás no era un lugar tan especial para observar con telescopios, pero uno no lo tenía en el ambiente contaminado de la ciudad donde ellos vivían, el aire era más puro ahí.

Cerró sus cuencas, no por sueño, quería sentir como podía el como poco a poco el cuerpo del menor se iba hacia su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Reaper, provocando que sus mejillas ardieran, la cercanía era tan contradictoria para su pobre alma, donde su estómago tenía mil mariposas y su rostro explotaba en un color similar a un arándano, estaba nervioso sí, pero no escuchar ninguna palabra de sus labios le hacían calmarse poco a poco.

Quiso hacer algo, solo un breve experimento, que quizás podría arruinar el bello momento que estaban compartiendo, pero era algo que lo atemorizaba y no quería perder más tiempo en sus suposiciones del como reaccionaría el contrario. Poco a poco llevó su mano al regazo ajeno, buscando a ciegas la mano ajena, estaba desesperado de sentir su calor entre sus falanges, con la suavidad que necesitaba para sus delicados huesos.

Fue el turno de Geno en sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano ajena sobre la suya, estaba tibia por la temperatura del café, pero la suavidad de sus dedos era algo que nadie podía comparar, eran tersos, y sus pensamientos entraron en alerta roja, como si todos sus planes se echaran abajo con un simple chasquido de dedos, y algo así fue, del como actuaba sin sopesar, sin reaccionar como lo haría normalmente que era un pequeño golpe en su brazo, no, esta vez... entrelazó los dedos suyos con los de él, apretando con ligera fuerza, acomodándose para estar mejor apoyado.

Sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad rojiza, estaba avergonzado de tal acto, pero no había vuelta atrás, amaba estar con él, no podía dejar de pensar en como todo había cambiado por su terquedad e insistencia, salvado su vida... ya no quería manipularlo, no quería hacer nada más que estar con él, estaba agradecido, sin él hubiera sido tarde y hace meses que hubiera dejado aquel mundo de penumbras y ases de luz.

Los dos estuvieron nerviosos por unos minutos, olvidándose que estaban en la intemperie del campo, un sueño cumplido para Geno, con sus sentimientos claros, con los deseos de declararse, porque estaba claro que el de bufanda rojiza aceptaba sus emociones, sería raro que entre amigos se tomaran la mano.

Geno sería el que iba a dar aquel paso importante, no quería verse tan sumiso ante su competencia laboral, pero pronto iba a hablar, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, algo tieso y adolorido en su pecho, como si fuera un ataque de ansiedad. Apretó con desesperación la mano de su amigo, alertándolo, era primera vez que Reaper veía aquella reacción, pero Geno la conocía muy bien.

\-- N-Necesito el baño... R-Reaper...

Tener que actuar para ayudar a Geno en una ocasión tan inesperada como ahora le hicieron actuar tarde, con miedo, no se suponía que su acompañante tuviera un ataque de su magia, podría ser algo que saliera mal en su cuerpo pero en el tratamiento era peligroso, pronto tomó al menor como princesa botando las tazas y dejando atrás la manta para entrar corriendo al baño. 

Geno se estaba sintiendo fatal, mareado y aterrado, aquellas sensaciones hacían peor el aguante, del como su garganta se ahogaba y las nauseas aumentaban con ferocidad, tan pronto como llegó al inodoro del baño que solo necesitaban los humanos, se arrodilló para vomitar sangre, sí, aquel líquido carmesí que le había ocasionado tantos problemas a los dos.

Tenía miedo, y sus lágrimas estaban resbalando por arruinar tan bello momento, por como su enfermedad no se había ido del todo, y no era el único, Reaper tampoco sabía que hacer y se sentía impotente por no ayudar como debía, solo siendo apoyo para el otro para que no cayera inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, acariciando su espalda mientras lo abrazaba cuando terminó de expulsar aquellos coágulos. 

Jadeante se aferró a las prendas oscuras de su amado, agitado y no queriendo irse a otro lugar, ni desmayarse, necesitaba el apoyo del otro, aunque lo que necesitaba eran sus fieles medicamentos que le habían dejado de recetar. Reaper lo levantó poco a poco, para que sus piernas dejaran de temblar y flaquear, y lo acercó al lavado para limpiarle la boca, ensangrentada, ver tan fatal al más bajo le hacía doler su alma, no podía dejarlo así, quería protegerlo con su vida.

Reaper lo volvió a tomar, aunque sus brazos no querían ayudar y tiritaban de los nervios y la tensión que tuvo por verlo tan delicado, era mejor llevarlo a la cama para que no pescara ningún resfriado o gripe, sería peor para su estado de salud. 

Como ya estaba con pijama, solamente le sacó la bufanda, pero Geno se negó, quería estar con ella, acomodándose en su cama individual como habían acordado ambos para permitir la intimidad de cada uno, pero ninguno quería separarse en ese momento, ni mucho menos con el acontecimiento de hace unos minutos.

La respiración de Geno se hacía más tranquila, negándose a soltar la mano del otro, estaba feliz de no desmayarse, presenciar aquel rostro preocupado unos minutos más, aquella mágica noche había sido la mejor a excepción del vómito, y los sustos seguían.

Pero ambos se estaban apoyando entre sí, podían superar cualquier adversidad si permanecían juntos... Reaper lo amaba, e iba a dar todo de él para que sea feliz y viviera la vida de sus sueños, al menos esos meses que quedaban por delante.

Pasó el pulgar por la mejilla del menor, estaba acostado y mirándolo con un semblante somnoliento, tenía sueño, después de la sacudida no tenía más energías, sin embargo seguía estando recto en su decisión de no soltarle la mano, ladeando la cabeza hacia la mano ajena para sentir más de su calidez.

Reaper no podía soportar más, no del silencio tan complaciente que los absorbía, si no del como ambos callaban la verdad que los dos sabían de hace tiempo, sería el principal en dar el paso que ambos temían en dar, acercando su rostro a él con suma lentitud, quería que fuera a consentimiento de su receptor.

Y él lo entendía, del como mantenía su mano en su mejilla, acariciando docilmente, tan cercanos estaban que podía sentir su respiración chocar con su rostro, aunque tuviera que inclinarse como podía al estar sentado en el borde de aquella cama, poco a poco ambos cerraron los ojos, rompiendo aquella tortuosa separación con un suave beso que era una simple presión, tierno y dulce lleno de amor y sentimientos encontrados.

No duró más de diez segundos para separarse, aunque Reaper se sorprendió al sentir una cálida lágrima caer y colapsar en un dedo suyo, Geno estaba llorando, y aunque no entendía por qué, prefirió no atormentarlo, y abrazarlo.

El de bufanda no podía creer que por fin después de tanto tiempo aceptara que le gustaba el de capucha, y se sentía culpable, se sentía horrible por haberlo tratado tan mal, como un perdedor y querer utilizarlo, Reaper lo había salvado, había dado todo por él, y él si quiera un agradecimiento le había dado, después de todo, se sentía como no quería, cual sociedad que aborrecía.

Abrazó al contrario, tirándolo un poco para que entendiera lo que quería decir con solo gestos, deseaba dormir a su lado, necesitaba su calor más allá que un agarre de manos o un beso, quería su apoyo, y dormirse en su afectuosa compañía... ¿Qué sería sin él? Un cadáver.

\-- Gracias... --Susurró Geno una vez el otro se había sacado los zapatos para poder acostarse a su lado para volver a abrazarlo, el menor se acurrucó en él, y en murmuros decia aquellas palabras que antes se le hacían difíciles.-- G-Gracias por todo... Reaper...

\-- Gracias a ti... Te quiero...

\-- ... Y yo a ti...

Clank.


	12. Capítulo 12

El tercer mes ya estaba por terminar, Geno estaba deseoso de terminar el tratamiento por completo y salir por su cuenta a las calles, deseo cumplido aquel día donde el médico le dejó los suministros medicinales por tres meses, después de ese tiempo tendría que buscar más en menor cantidad hasta no necesitar, si un evento similar como aquella noche tenía que recurrir lo más pronto posible al médico y examinar como funciona su cuerpo, la noticia de que no era peligroso el suceso alivió a la pareja quienes se compartieron una sonrisa, una más amplia que la otra entre sí.

El mayor de ambos habló algunos temas antes de dar terminada la charla en su hogar para regresar donde su amado correspondiente, quien estaba colocándose la remera tras ser revisado en su alma, ahora vistiéndose con una ropa más deportiva y ancha como era de su gusto, el de capucha tocó la puerta aún estando abierta llamando la atención del de bufanda roja.

\-- Por lo que veo ya nunca te quitas esa bufanda ~.

\-- Cállate, es que Ink no trajo la de Error y no me queda otra.

\-- Pero te queda muy bien.

\-- Que te calles.

Geno se arregló el pantalón y se sentó de nuevo a la cama para ponerse las zapatillas, Reaper se le quedó mirando, por sus movimientos suponía que se estaba arreglando para salir, el dilema era a dónde.

\-- ¿Y a dónde vas, cariño? 

\-- El doctor me dijo que ya podía salir por mi cuenta, así que iré a caminar un rato por las calles y ver si compro algo en la tal llamada feria, no, no me vas a acompañar y por último, no me vuelvas a llamar así. --Ocultó su leve rubor con la bufanda y se levantó nuevamente para encaminarse a la salida, mas se dio la vuelta para agregar:-- Y mientras tanto tú prepara nuestro almuerzo y echa a las sirvientas que quedan, a partir de hoy, solo seremos nosotros dos.

\-- Awwn. Al parecer estás emocionado.

El menor se quejó, pero se puso más nervioso ante el abrazo de Reaper, desviando la mirada.

\-- S-Suéltame...

\-- Solo quiero darte buena suerte, bombón. --Le robó un choque de dientes, y recibió de vuelta un pequeño golpe, pues ahora Geno sabía sobre el estado delicado de Reaper cuando le pateó las primeras veces que el mayor empezó a acercarse y romper con su espacio personal.-- ¿Qué quieres de comer?

\-- Lo único que sabes hacer, idiota, arroz. 

Reaper se rió avergonzado de no poder saber cocinar más, sin embargo dejó ir a su querido para verlo como partía por un nuevo mundo de la clase media, mientras tanto despedía a aquellas chicas que ya parecían ser un estorbo para Geno. ¿Al arroz se le echaba dos tazas de agua no? ¿O era vino?

Así entonces el de bufanda roja tomó una bolsa de tela roja para comenzar a caminar por la calle abajo, según el mapa de su celular la feria era solamente en cinco cuadras más allá de su casa, el sol estaba en su punto más alto pero la brisa fría hacía la labor de hacer ameno el viaje. Su estómago se apretaba por los nervios de tener que ir a algún lugar en soledad y totalmente nuevo, además de estar emocionado por caminar sin problemas en las piernas y sin cansarse como anteriormente, era un hombre más sano y estaba ansioso de encontrar sabores más complejos a como comía en su enfermedad, y de sus propias manos.

Las personas abundaban, siendo la hora donde más tráfico peatonal existía por las veredas, era una calle cerrada, los autos no podían atravesar, y por cada lado habían puestos que vendían frutas y verduras por doquier entre otros alimentos, un barullo que no le gustaba oír, ni mucho menos con las personas y sus personalidades tan repugnantes, ¿Quién sabe si alguien era capaz de robarle? O si alguien lo reconocía, no quería estar en blanco sin saber qué decir, ni mucho menos que su vida sea publicado en los diarios, estuvo muy atento los últimos meses y todavía la hospedería con Reaper era un total secreto para autoridades y más entrevistadores, solo se ganaba unas miradas curiosas de algunos que pasaban a su lado, siendo la razón de estar parado en el comienzo de la corrida desde hace minutos.

Era mejor moverse, y así un paso después del otro empezó a moverse hasta el extremo derecho viendo con atención las verduras, verdes, cafés, rojas y de distintos colores, polvorientas y ovaciones de los "caseros" ofreciendo sus alimentos como si una guerra se tratara, la confianza con la cual hablaba incomodaba a Geno. Solamente pasó a caminar por todo el tramo, teniendo el valor de comprar solamente lechuga para la ensalada y dar una vuelta en U para no volver atravesar aquel lugar, no le había agradado y estaba sofocado, sintió una pésima idea tener que ir de compras allí solo. No estaba preparado para eso.

Con calor, se quedó apoyado en árbol cualquiera, necesitaba descansar, como estaba cerca de una pequeña plaza, se acercó para sentarse en un banco bajo otro árbol y procesar lo que había ocurrido entre tanto tumulto, revisando sus bolsillos por si no fue robado, jadeó y se pasó las manos por el rostro despejándose.

Debió traer a Reaper y que él hiciera el trabajo dificil. 

Por como veía en las cuadras que rodeaban la plaza que apenas tenía algunas máquinas para hacer ejercicio, había un supermercado al que no había ido, algo más pequeño que el anterior y de otra empresa, parpadeó un momento, si quería una vida nueva de a cero como siempre había deseado cada vez que miraba por la ventana de su habitación, tenía que conseguirse un trabajo, con su educación superior podía empezar con buenos puestos, pero él realmente necesitaba un descanso del poder y la responsabilidad de la que era controlar una gran empresa o atender y gestar, solo quería ser mirado como alguien más y traslucir entre los demás, aún si fuera mal hablado como ellos solo podían hacer al ver la portada de un libro, atender a las personas y espiar más que una síntesis sería lo indicado.

Tachó de inmediato el psicólogo, solamente quería ver si necesitaban un puesto en aquel supermercado.

Después de que sus fuerzas recuperara, se paró a caminar directo a la entrada del nuevo supermercado al que entraría, revisando los anuncios si había algún puesto libre, caído del cielo sí pedían algún cajero, solamente tendría que estar pendiente de lo que hacían y pedir ayuda para saber como hacerlo sin problemas, siendo hijo de una empresa de productos tenía el conocimiento más generalizado, controlar una máquina sería una actividad completamente nueva.

Reaper no se preocuparía si se demoraba un poco más.

Habló con la gente administrativa del supermercado, el dueño de la tienda lo había reconocido como el hijo del jefe de esa específica empresa, después de varios halagos y ofertas de grandes puestos como ser jefe de caja o inclusive su secretario solo aceptó la personificación de la hora, prefería de mañana para disfrutar la tarde, rechazando las demás ofertas, solo quería un buen lugar con el cual empezar, estaba reacio a aceptar ser promulgado a buenos puestos con solo ser un millonario, ahí iba el primer defecto de la sociedad.

Iba a empezar el siguiente día, se despidió después de recibir el uniforme y se encaminó a un paso apurado a su casa, el olor que impregnaba ya desde el otro lado de la puerta le estaba dando hambre, llevaba más de tres horas a fuera y sus pies le estaban ardiendo del dolor, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. 

\-- ¡Geno! ¡Te has demorado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te asaltó? ¿Por qué tienes un uniforme en esa bolsa?

\-- ¿Ahora eres mi madre para preguntarme todo eso? Nada en especial, solamente que voy a comenzar a trabajar mañana. Vamos a comer.

Reaper había abierto la puerta apenas vio por la ventana a su pareja, la cerró después que entrara y sirvió los platos, se bajó las mangas, estaba bastante curioso de lo que estaba diciendo el menor, aunque algo indignado.

\-- Espera. ¿Trabajar? ¿No que esto eran vacaciones?

\-- Vacaciones de la empresa, no te obligo a acompañarme, solo quiero experimentar una vida sin lujos... ¿Echaste a las empleadas? 

\-- Sí. 

\-- Ya era hora.

\-- ¿Y donde vas a trabajar? --Reaper preguntó observando como Geno estaba preparando la ensalada con la lechuga que había comprado, echado unas especias antes de sentarse y ver con ilusión el plato de comida que cocinó el ajeno.

\-- Al supermercado. Es de mi empresa y me ofrecieron grandes puestos, pero solamente me quedé con el de caja. Uhg. --Probó el arroz, y degustando sonrió.-- Te doy siete de diez.

\-- Debiste aceptar. --Se quejó Reaper, llevándose una mano al pecho.-- ¡Eso duele!

\-- Va. es un avance grande del seis al siete. Y no, no quiero ser promovido por solo ser alguien con "sangre adinerada y prestigiosa." 

Reaper guardó silencio un momento a comer de su obra, pensativo de lo que estaba hablando, no tenía idea que eso era el plan del contrario, avanzar de tal forma podía ser tedioso y estresante, no tenía la experiencia pero con tal de compararlo con comenzar a hacer las cosas por su cuenta era desesperante, un trayecto más complicado como lo era trabajar desde un puesto era una idea disparatada, iba a respetar la decisión del contrario, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Después de varias horas, Reaper invitó al menor a ver una película en la televisión, ya ni estaban en la mitad cuando él mismo empezó a besar al ajeno con amor, después de tantos meses con sus sentimientos guardados o sin dar rienda suelta su ser quería decirle a Geno que lo amaba, que quería hacerlo feliz, le gustaba la sensación que producía besar su mejilla y hacer un trayecto hasta sus dientes a sabiendas que si su padre lo pillara estaría aún más en problemas, eran los casos de tener una familia homofóbica, pero así nació, para estar en contra de él, o bueno, hasta ahora donde pudo serlo sin temor de perder algo que ya posiblemente no iba a recuperar hasta nuevo aviso.

Geno no correspondía a muchas, pues estaba más concentrado en la película, sin embargo en un tonto movimiento para pedir que parara, un beso en sus labios lo atrapó por completo para corresponder nervioso y algo tímido de la experiencia ajena, de por sí ya llevaban desde de su primer beso un mes de novios, y aunque nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, así era, seguía dispuesto a no decir nada hasta que sea necesario, o cuando lo cariñoso se le contagiara, estaba bien con compartir pequeños besos, algo egoísta al pensar que aquellos labios ajenos ya estuvieron en otras bocas, haciendo qué cosas diría él.

Sus mandíbulas se movieron al son de la melodía que salió en la televisión en los créditos, donde ya ambos estaban abrazados, Reaper bajo Geno hasta que el segundo ya no pudo más de los nervios que tenía por estar así de pegado a él, rojo, se volvió a sentar, el mayor lo imitó y después de un beso de buenas noches, se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas camas.

-

A la mañana siguiente Geno ya estaba levantado, se había puesto su uniforme para prepararse una tostada y con pan en la boca salir apurado al supermercado, estaba algo atrasado y era por estar bien acurrucado con su almohada y las pastillas de la noche que le daban más sueño de lo normal, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba todo cerrado, revisó la hora y se golpeó la frente, se había equivocado y era una hora más temprano.

No le dio muchas vueltas y se sentó en el mismo banco de la plaza para comer tranquilo su pan y así seguir reflexionando como le gustaba hacer como cualquier día de Lunes, odiando lo que viera, como era aquel esqueleto que se estaba acercando a él, espera, lo reconocía.

\-- ¿Outer? --Preguntó tragando su pan, así era, el aludido sonrió tranquilo y se sentó a su lado.

\-- Heya. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por estas cuadras? 

\-- Iba... Iba a trabajar pero me adelanté una hora. --No quería ver al otro, le daba mala espina la tranquilidad que irradiaba, era sumamente sospechoso.-- ¿Y tú qué...? 

\-- Solamente hago mis paseos matinales. Estoy acostumbrado a caminar bastante en mi trabajo y por eso siempre en las mañanas camino antes que Red se despierte. Me alegra verte nuevamente, y sin sillas de ruedas. heh.

\-- ...Gracias. ¿De qué trabajas por cierto?

\-- Astronomía. En las mañanas hago análisis y en las noches camino un largo tramo por el desierto antes de llegar a los laboratorios.

\-- ¿Dónde es eso?

\-- En América.

Geno se vio interesado en ese tema, y Outer solamente amplió su vaga sonrisa mientras siguió en la charla para pasar el rato, más que nada, estaba curioso de la amistad con la cual tenía su viejo amigo Reaper, mera curiosidad...

\-- Eso es lejos, y muy fascinante...

\-- Lo es. Por ahí tenemos las estrellas más visibles que todo este cielo contaminado, aunque extraño allí, así que estoy convenciendo a Red si quería hacer un curso de estudio indígena.

\-- Espera. ¿Existe eso? 

Outer rió, de alguna manera su expresión fue como a la del niño que se le ofrece un dulce, Geno al darse cuenta carraspeó.

\-- Sé que hemos hablado solo dos veces, y admito que la primera no fui muy amable de mi parte. Pero amigo de Reaper es amigo mío, si ambos aceptan podríamos arreglar los asuntos para el próximo mes. 

\-- T-Tendré que conversarlo con él. Aunque tienes un sí asegurado. 

\-- Heh, cool. Welp, seguiré caminando, que no se te haga tarde en el supermercado.

Geno vio la hora y tragó saliva, bien, ahora se le hizo tarde, sin despedirse avanzó y entró hasta el lugar y empezar a hacer su puesto, uno de ellos le dieron las instrucciones y dentro de una hora ya pudo trabajar como era debido y con una habilidad innata con sus manos, así estuvo hasta que le llamaron de la oficina cosa que congeló la sangre, estaba confundido ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Como su turno ya había terminado, de ocho a las trece horas, terminó por despedirse de quien le ayudó tratando de aguardar los nervios jugando con su bufanda, se había encontrado con muchas personas, muchas personalidades y facciones, algunas de las más irritantes y otras donde podía darles confianza, le costaba ser amable con todos ellos, pero al menos la paciencia tenía suficiente para aguantar esas horas.

Al entrar la bufanda de sus manos se le cayó, sin creerse a quien estaba viendo al frente.

\-- ¿¡R-Reaper!? 

\-- Hola, cariño ~

\-- ¿¡Qué haces acá!? En primer lugar... ¿E-Esto es legal? 

Reaper, con un uniforme algo distinto al del menor se rió e invitó al otro a sentarse en el asiento y apoyarse con sus propias manos bajo su mentón sonrió complacido de su reacción.

\-- Con algo de dinero lo es, tranquilo, es que no puedo estar ni un momento sin ti ~. --Carraspeó, adoptando una pose más profesional--. Solamente te llamé por si en casa no me veías. Saldré en una hora.

\-- Ah... ¿Quieres que prepare el almuerzo cuando llegues...?

\-- Sí, por supuesto que sí, ahora... dame un beso de hasta pronto.

\-- No. Hay cámaras... Y-Y prefiero ocultar nuestra relación para que no tengamos problemas en un futuro. 

\-- Buen punto. Tú ganas esta vez.

Se despidieron con la mano y así estuvieron unas semanas, acercándose el momento donde Geno tenía que aceptar o no ir junto a Reaper a aquella salida, no les afectaría dejar ese trabajo donde cada momento donde el mayor coqueteaba cuando estaba desapercibido y tenían una vida como cualquier otra, con el dinero de ambos como base a tener una vida estable y no a como sería al mantener su hogar.


	13. Capítulo 13

El trabajo que habían optado mientras Geno tomaba el valor de decirle a Reaper sobre la idea de la salida hasta América había sido momentáneo, solamente duró tres semanas antes que el menor tomara la opción de contarle. Por un momento dudaba de sobremanera, no se fiaba de Outer, no le encontraba buena pinta como lo hacía con todos, pero debía darle una oportunidad, fue amigo de Reaper en su momento, y debía dejar de ser tan arisco. Además, se trataba de cumplir su mayor sueño de ir a un continente desconocido y poder investigar de lo que más le fascinaba, su emoción era primero que nada, y la felicidad que derrochaba era muy visible para cualquiera, parecía un niño pequeño sonriendo tanto con solo estar pensando en lo que podría suceder.

Reaper había aceptado sin rechistar, se había aburrido de trabajar de todos modos y tenía curiosidad de viajar a otro país con su pareja, aquello sí eran merecidas vacaciones las cuales iba a aprovechar visitando todos los lugares turísticos, tenía bastante dinero de sobra aún para darse muchos lujos, y como Geno se había ofrecido pagar parte, él no se iba a quedar atrás, quería que su pareja disfrutara y que sus horizontes se ampliaran.

Geno no despegó su mirada de la ventanilla del avión, ya habían acordado todo con Outer y Red y salieron dos días después de la visita de Error con Ink, la habían pasado bastante cómodos aunque la mirada de su ahora cuñado era amenazante, diciendo "pobre que le hagas algo a mi hermano", Error daba miedo a veces, pero él mismo podía superarlo, su amor era grande y era capaz de hacer mucho por Geno. 

Después de horas, habían llegado a su destino, el de bufanda sabía que por esos lugares no era reconocido, no a muchos les interesaba la vida de hijos de empresarios cuando no tenían tal papel aún, no como en Europa donde todos estaban desesperados, aún así conservaba la distancia con Reaper, mirando el mapa del país al que habían llegado, sin perderse ningún acontecimiento, del como estaba el día, si había nubes, los cerros, cada cambio, como si todo fuera nuevo, y ciertas partes lo eran, muchos lugares funcionaban distinto a como ambos recordaban o se manejaban en su país que tuvieron que estar tras Outer y Red que les ayudaban además de hacer el papel turístico, primero iban a conseguir un hotel, a que la pareja millonaria había negado subitamente compartir con ellos.

\-- ¿Seguros? --Había insistido Outer mientras se tomaba un café con espuma, Red llamaba un taxi.

\-- Sí. Sabremos como ubicarnos. ¿A qué hora comienzan los cursos? 

\-- En dos días será, nosotros los buscaremos, solo será una semana, el resto es para ustedes y así disfruten su aventura.

Reaper sonrió agradecido, aunque Geno ladeó su mueca, le parecía muy poco tiempo para aprender sobre los indígenas pero le restó importancia, posiblemente existan guías que digan la información que quería conocer, descubrir los misterios que escondían esos humanos hace años, miles podían ser, su hermano no se creería todo lo que estaba viendo en sus narices, un mundo distinto.

Fueron conducidos al hotel donde se quedarían, eran amplio y para Reaper era sumamente perfecto tener una cama de dos plazas, compartir con el menor era su ilusión, además que extrañaba lo que era tener tales lujos de habitaciones más amobladas a su gusto y sin aire campesino, de inmediato se había tirado a la cama como si hubiera estado caminando por horas, Geno por su parte dejaba las maletas y guardaba todo en los cajones para después sentarse al otro lado con un calendario que había comprado, estaba pendiente en cada jornada, donde irían, cuando tomarían aviones para irse a los otros paises después, parecía ignorar el hecho que iba a dormir con el de capucha, y hacer un gesto indiferente por lo fino del cuarto.

Pronto el mayor abrazó por la espalda al otro y miró por sobre su hombro todo lo que marcaba con distintos boligrafos y escribía en una libreta.

\-- ¿Tantas cosas quieres hacer, Geno?

\-- No vine acá para pasarme acostado, voy a aprovechar todo lo que pueda.

\-- Es cuando debes agradecer tu riqueza.

\-- ...Supongo. 

Sabía que Geno estaba concentrado en los planes como para darle la atención que quería, y lo que deseaba era que no se estresara si algo no salía como deseara, iba a ser su soporte para relajarlo, así como había hecho todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron. Lo abrazó con posesión y empezó a besar su cuello con sutileza, mientras sonreía travieso al ver como el otro respondía con gruñidos, hasta que un suspiro se le escapó.

\-- Reaper... Basta... 

\-- Tienes que dormir, mañana vamos a estar acá y visitar el sector si deseas antes de comenzar con el curso, te quiero aprovechar que ahora no hay excusa para que no duermas conmigo.

\-- Pero los planes...

\-- Mañana lo harás, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, no te comas la cabeza.

El menor suspiró derrotado, más que nada porque el aliento de Reaper chocaba en su cuello y la sensación no le permitía seguir escribiendo, hasta perdiendo las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, se resignó a darle un golpe con el codo sin ser tan fuerte para levantarse y dejar a un lado sus materiales para seguir el siguiente día, tomó sus pastillas y tras ambos ponerse pijama Geno se acostó ruborizado, la idea de tener que compartir cama con el mayor desde ahora le daba muchos nervios, pero Reaper se encargaba de darle la seguridad con muchos mimos y abrazos que lo relajaban.

Se quedó dormido a los minutos con una tímida sonrisa en la cara, y Reaper lo observó como respiraba con tranquilidad hasta caer a los brazos de Morfeo poco tiempo después, amaba a su pareja, y estaba orgulloso de donde estaba y de sus acciones para conseguirlo, Geno era su tesoro más grande.

-

Reaper se quedaba escuchando mientras a veces bostezaba por las charlas que no le interesaban del todo, pero con tal de ver a Geno atento a todo y a cada explicación valía la pena, mientras tanto se quedaba mirando el paisaje, habían estado caminando varias cuestas antes de tener una vista tan general de todo el lugar verde y frondoso, era el cuarto día de curso y preguntó si podía separarse un poco para relajarse, estar en pleno sol le estaba doliendo la cabeza, el instructor había aceptado, pero que no se alejara mucho del grupo, si hasta si guardaba silencio podría ver en el sector del bosque algunos pequeños animales.

Geno al verlo alejarse tuvo algo de incomodidad ante todos, Reaper le inspiraba la confianza que necesitaba para poder soltarse con los demás, eran desconocidos y tenían más sabiduría del tema a comparación de él, era uno de los pocos que venía del otro continente, Red se quedaba a su lado y le ayudaba sobre algunas explicaciones que no entendía de parte del superior, al menos eso a Geno le agradaba hasta tener el valor de tener conversaciones triviales cuando iban caminando a otra zona.

Mientras tanto, Reaper miró el cielo, ese día hacía bastante calor, mas bajo las sombras de los árboles se quedó apoyado en uno de los troncos para bostezar, era una tranquilidad que le gustaba a comparación de lo que era la soledad, sin embargo no pudo hundirse en sus pensamientos cuando una presencia le interrumpió.

\-- ¿Qué pasa Outer? ¿El grupo ya se alejó? 

El susodicho sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

\-- No. Simplemente quería ver si no te perdías.

\-- Hey, no necesito una madre que me tome de la mano para ubicarme.

\-- Heh. Tú no has cambiado nada.

\-- Tú tampoco, Outer.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio profundo, Reaper aunque haya tenido a Outer como uno de sus primeros amores su relación se había quebrantado por completo cuando el contrario había cortado lazos de manera improvista después de la universidad, había sido muy fuerte para él, había tenido depresión cuando sufrió su primera crisis de ese tipo, quiso nunca perdonarlo, pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se vieron y tenía la esperanza que con Red había cambiado, Outer no era tan diferente a él cuando se trató de estar con chicas, es más, lo hacía antes de que él y quitó la idea para desquitar su necesidad carnal aprovechando que tenía más formas de conseguirlo, aunque ahora estar con él no le producía lo mismo.

No estaba cómodo con verlo tan cerca, y ya estaba sabiendo de sus intenciones al ver que no había nadie más que ellos a la vista, los árboles estaban cubriendo todo el panorama y hasta se le pasó por la cabeza haber traído a su pareja para robarle besos, estar tanto tiempo en el exterior no le permitía compartir gestos cariñosos.

Outer quedó a su lado, llevando una mano al lado de la cabeza ajena apoyándose en el árbol, su gesto era burlón, y es que al ser uno de los primeros al ver la delicadeza del ajeno hacía que fuera fácil saber lo que podía esconder, y después de todo el tiempo que se había alejado era por la razón que era un pequeño capricho, solo con Reaper había compartido su primera relación con un hombre, y el gusto le quedó intuyendo en sí de ser más bisexual, por eso estaba con Red, le gustaba como era de físico, psicológico, aunque volver a ver a quien tantos pensamientos raros le provocó, quería ver si podía conseguir algo a espaldas de todos.

No sabía si Reaper había cambiado, lo veía igual de comportamiento y dudaba que no tuviera el mismo pensamiento que tuvo él al verlo, pensaba que era mutuo, por lo que no esperó ni un momento y fue directo a darse un espacio al cuello ajeno para agarrar con fuerza una mano que iba directo a golpearlo.

\-- Mierda, Outer, aléjate.

Para el de capucha no le hacía gracia lo que estaba haciendo, y se sintió indefenso cuando el de ropas azules había agarrado con fuerza sus muñecas provocando dolor e imposibilidad de mover sus brazos para darle un golpe, entró en pánico, pero no lo mostraba en su expresión que denotaba enojo y molestia, aunque una fuerte mordida le hizo soltar un quejido adolorido.

\-- Oh vamos... Sabes que esa vez te gustó y te incitó a seguir...

\-- En ese momento me había encaprichado contigo... Tsk... Sueltame, joder.

Nunca había estado en una situación como esa, de estar sumido por un agarre que le estaba doliendo bastante al ser sensible, pero en parte era su culpa tener esa clase de sensibilidad tan potente, pues después de terminar en la depresión su cuerpo era perfecto para provocarse un dolor y así soportar el mental, haciéndose bastante clases de daños con objetos no tajantes, los moretones si habían hecho peligrosos y después de ello prefirió hundirse de otra manera, que era en el placer, era otra forma para olvidar todo y quedar más solo, hasta ahora.

Su pareja, Geno, era más importante y más especial como todo lo que había vivido antes, no era una obsesión o un capricho como lo tuvo con Outer, pues nunca en sus pequeñas fantasias sexuales había tenido ansias corrompidas de tener al menor bajo sus brazos, disfrutaba de hasta su presencia y los pensamientos que más le inundaban era abrazarlo y decir cuanto lo amaba, queriendo su felicidad, no como tuvo con Outer solamente el deseo de cualquier adolescente, ya no estaba para juegos, no iba a hacerle algo tan malo a Geno como engañarlo por caprichos ajenos, y se iba a defender.

Sacó fuerzas para aprovechar un pequeño despiste para darle un fuerte cabezazo al contrario, no fue una de sus mejores ideas por tener mareos, pero logró zafarse para darle un puñetazo en un ojo, Outer no se vio venir ninguna y cayó al suelo, sobándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Reaper resentido y molesto por la actitud ajena le pateó en un costado, podía tener problemas si después alguien sabía, pero era por darle esa marca tan asquerosa en su cuello, latente por se recién hecha, no podía creer como había actuado el derrotado.

\-- te dije que me soltaras, te la ganaste.

\-- Eres un...

\-- No digas nada. Porque tú eres el que pierde si se lo digo a Red, y tengo las pruebas necesarias con tu buena idea de agarrarme donde más me queda marcado.

Y mostró sus muñecas que tenías claras marcas por el fuerte agarre, y se fue por algún camino lejano de Outer, así había cerrado su amistad para siempre, no iba a soportar más días cerca de él, y no quería que por resentimiento le hiciera algo a Geno, no será su problema y haría lo que fuera para convencer a su pareja de irse de una vez.

No tardó ni unas horas para que Geno supiera de lo ocurrido, prefería contárselo antes que viera la marca por un descuido y por la traición no dejarse explicar, el menor no se lo había tomado bien en un principio, no le creía, pero tras ver las marcas y contarle pausadamente todo lo que ocurrió y lo que pasó en su pasado solo pudo abrazarlo y darle golpes en la espalda por ser un idiota y no decírselo antes, se hubieran ahorrado los problemas.

De todas formas Geno había aceptado la idea de dejar de asistir a esas clases, decían cosas que aunque le impresionara no entendía del todo, había empezado con un nivel muy elevado para su conocimiento apenas de libros vistos desde el lado conquistador. Aunque no se había movido de su cama el quinto día, en el hotel, Reaper había salido a comprar los pasajes para irse lejos sin el aviso de los demás.

Estaba algo incómodo, desde lo que le contó el día anterior le costaba pensar que Reaper haría de las suyas apenas solo minutos cuando lo perdiera de vista, y le quejumbraba esos pensamientos, no le gustaba desconfiar y solamente quería buscar la seguridad de sus palabras, por la presión mental tuvo bastantes nauseas y se negó desayunar.

Reaper compró los pasajes para la noche, por lo que debían preparar todo para dejar ese país, aunque también había notado el extraño comportamiento de su querido, y temía que por lo sucedido Geno dejara de confiar en él, si sucedía, se aseguraría de contarle a Red lo ocurrido en el bosque, no quería perder lo que tanto le costó hallar y comprender.

Al llegar vio a su pareja aún en cama, despierto y viendo la nada, la comida estaba intacta así que solo suspiró, sentándose a su lado con el permiso que no oyó respuesta.

\-- Geno...

\-- Estoy bien.

\-- Mentira. Desde que te conté no has dejado de evadirme y no has comido... Eso te hace mal. 

\-- ¡S-Solo... Solamente no sé que pensar! --Soltó sentándose de golpe con un rostro lleno de angustia, su mente también se mezclaba con el terror de que volviera a suceder algo así.-- ¡E-Estamos rodeados de peligros...! Estamos rodeados de chicas a quien te darán lujos que yo no soy capaz de darte aún... ¿Qué me asegura que t-te quedarás conmigo? O-O incluso en contra de tu voluntad... La gente está loca... Y-Y estoy aterrado... C-Creo que salir no fue una buena idea...

Pareció estúpido para sí, mas las lágrimas estaban desbordando, varios pensamientos vinieron de golpe mientras hablaba y ahora estaba más envuelto en dudas, aterrado de un lugar tan nuevo fuera de la seguridad de su casa, de los privilegios que tenía y como se había aislado, ¿De verdad era capaz de ir donde la gente se abultaba y empujaba contra sí? Apenas podía si estaba al lado de Reaper, pero tantas dudas le estaban azotando con fuerza en la cabeza.

El mayor no se dio cuenta que esas preocupaciones estaba teniendo Geno, y solo pudo suspirar y acomodarse para abrazarlo, el otro correspondió apenas, pues estaba avergonzado de estar llorando como un pequeño por no saber cosas tan simples como soportar estar con tanta gente, Reaper en cambio sí sabía interactuar con esas situaciones, debía ponerse en la piel del otro, o en este caso, los huesos.

\-- Geno... Amor, tranquilo, sé lo difícil que es adaptarse a algo que no estás acostumbrado pero... Yo te prometo que no me va a suceder nada, que no nos va a suceder nada, porque yo voy a protegerte, porque te amo como no tienes idea... No eres un capricho como lo fueron ellas, ahora te tengo a ti y no necesito a nadie más que a ti, no importa si no me "complaces" porque yo no necesito eso, solo te necesito a mi lado, y me compartas tus besos que con eso me tienes loco, amo tu inexperiencia cual voy a arrebatar algún día.

Reaper recibió un pequeño golpe en el estómago, aunque después Geno se separó ligeramente con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y tomó las manos ajenas para hacer un espacio y respirar profundamente.

\-- Eres un idiota... 

\-- Tuyo y de nadie más. Outer no sabía que mi alma ya tenía un dueño. --Sonrió a gusto al ver el sonrojo del menor.-- Y no me importa que los demás lo sepan, yo estaré al lado tuyo en todo momento para darte el apoyo que necesites cuando pasemos algún tumulto de humanidad.

\-- ...Gracias...

Quedaron en un pequeño silencio donde Geno aprovechó para calmarse y acercar las manos ajenas a su rostro para besar con suavidad las ligeras marcas de sus muñecas al haber sido agarradas con fuerza, Reaper le enterneció aquella escena por lo que le permitió quedarse así un momento.

Tras ese ligero tiempo, Reaper le notició que el avión partía en unas horas por lo que mejor era comenzar a ordenar, Geno le había dado un pequeño golpe en el hombro por no avisarle antes y con el ánimo vuelto de punta empezó a guardar la ropa en las maletas, Reaper apenas hizo algo por la rapidez del otro.

En la hora señalada despegaron del país.


	14. Capítulo 14

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió con suma lentitud, provocando que la única luz del exterior diera paso la visibilidad en el cuarto, en penumbra el esqueleto de ropas oscuras pasó sin mucho descuido, no tenía la razón der ser sutil cuando ahí era donde habitaba con su pareja en aquel país americano, la duda que le hacía avanzar en silencio era si el menor estaba ya durmiendo en la cama por su demora, Reaper había insistido en que no le acompañara a comprar los pasajes de avión a su siguiente destino en una de las ciudades más cercanas a la Antártida, pues durante el día Geno había estado de un lado a otro curioseando sobre las tierras indígenas en otro pequeño tour más adaptado para sus conocimientos, el de bufanda estaba más emocionado por el tema y más tranquilo debido al estar más acostumbrado a la muchedumbre, conociendo distintas visiones, y diferentes comportamientos por cada lugar al que visitaban, en pocas palabras, cada salida su perspectiva se ampliaba ante las culturas que se exponían ante sus cuencas, habían más cantidad de humanos que de monstruos.

Era el penúltimo viaje antes de volver a la ciudad donde Geno se atendía en el hospital, tenían que hacerle un pequeño diagnóstico y así podría volver al trabajo, que no faltaba nada más que dos meses, podría ser bastante tiempo para algunos, pero para Reaper, la ansiedad que provocaba que aún no obtenía el dinero de su herencia le estaba dando muchos ataques de nervios, siendo su pareja quien le calmaba cuando a veces el dolor de cabeza era más insoportable de lo que podía controlar, nunca había pensado que los tactos del menor eran relajantes y cálidos, con solo envolverse en sus brazos podía sentir la protección que hace tiempo no recibía, muchas veces había terminado dormido abrazado a él, tras desahogarse contando sus penurias, sus martirios ante la noticia que jamás podría recuperar el dinero que su padre le iba a dar, se arrepentía de sus actos, haber negado ser su hijo, debió ser más racional, pero ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora mismo lo que le interesaba y trataba de concentrarse en el estado del menor, siempre mantenía en su cabeza que su prioridad era él y nadie más, su felicidad era fundamental, y verlo acostado en la cama sobre las sábanas con una expresión serena y adormilada simplemente le provocaba una paz en su alma, además de cierta ternura, Geno era adorable y precioso, y estaba firme en que nadie más podía superar su hermosura, ante sus cuencas era la suma perfección, nadie podría ganarle ni estar cerca de sus rasgos hechos por los dioses.

Suspiró aliviado, sentándose en su orilla del colchón, como había cerrado la puerta trataba de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, no tenía sueño, y lo único que quería apreciar era al de bufanda, sin embargo siendo las horas de la madrugada no podía dejarlo sin tapar, estaban en un clima frío y lo menos que quería era que se enfermara. Se volvió a levantar para remecer su cuerpo, y como reacción fue el breve movimiento ajeno en signos de despertar poco a poco, abriendo su cuenca somnoliento, y para evitar sustos innecesarios, Reaper movió la pequeña perilla de la lámpara de la noche para que así Geno le reconozca.

\--- Hola... ---Saludó con una voz tan baja y arrastrada, era obviedad que recién había despertado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar quien era su príncipe que lo separó de los brazos de Morfeo.

\--- Hey, amor ~ ---Respondió en un susurro para darle un pequeño choque de dientes en la frente, Reaper amaba cuando el menor estaba somnoliento, su comportamiento era más suave y dulce, aceptaba la mayoría de sus actos, mas le gustaba que estuviera totalmente despierto, así sabía que de verdad el menor aceptaba sinceramente sus tratos---. Es tarde, es mejor que te pongas pijama y durmamos juntos... ¿Es que me estabas esperando ~?

\--- Nunca lo haría. ---Se excusó, mientras bostezaba exhausto, levantó su torso cerrando su cuenca al recibir un travieso e inesperado clank de parte ajena, gruñó.--- No hagas eso... ngh.

\--- Oh vamos, te extrañé mucho mientras compraba los pasajes.

\--- Solo ha sido una hora...

\--- Corrección, han pasado... ---Miró el reloj de su muñeca y sonrió.--- Cinco horas.

\--- ¿Qué hora es...?

\--- Las tres de la mañana.

Geno se talló el ojo, posteriormente miró amenazante al de ropa oscura, el aludido comprendió su semblante, por lo que rió entretenido y la vez enternecido. Se acercó aún sin quitarse la ropa, que esta vez para las formalidades de comprar y tener ciertos beneficios, vestía de una camisa blanca y pantalones negros de tela prestigiosa, y le abrazó dándole besos en el cuello, cariñosos y sutiles.

\--- No te enojes, es difícil hacer tratos con el dinero que tenemos, solo nos alcanza para un día en un hotel y algún restaurante para después volver.

El menor suspiró por sus besos, volviendo a la realidad cuando escuchó sus palabras, algo consternado de la noticia, ¿Tan poco dinero le quedaba a su pareja? Se preocupó, reflexionando de sus gastos hasta el momento, se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose de hombros para evitar que siguiera dándole esos mimos que interiormente disfrutaba.

\--- Debiste elegir algo más a nuestro alcance, idiota, ya podemos hacer los quehaceres básicos como cocinar o limpiar... ¿Por qué no entiendes?

\--- Hay que aprovechar que tenemos dinero.

\--- El tuyo es limitado... ---Refunfuñó, removiéndose al ser apresado en sus brazos.

\--- Ya hice todos los papeles... No te enojes, querido.

\--- No. Será mejor dormir ahora.

\--- ¿Y si te digo algunos chistes?

\--- ¿Qué?

\--- Había un ciempiés que era perseguido, al llegar a su casa tocó la puerta y llamó a su madre para que abriera la puerta, y dijo "Deja ponerme las zapatillas".

Reaper seguía acurrucando al contrario entre sus brazos en un susurro, esperó alguna reacción sin embargo solo escuchó un gruñido por su parte, no se rindió y se sentó para atraerlo más y sentarlo entre sus piernas.

\--- El nueve le dice al ocho... "Soy más grande que tú." Entonces el ocho se tira al suelo y dice. "Ahora yo lo soy."

\---...C-Cállate.

\--- No hasta que dejes de estar enojado ~. ---Dijo--- La última... si existe el hardware... ¿Por qué no existe el easyware?

\--- Pfft... B-Bien, bien, joder. ---Se rió bajo, girando su torso para alcanzar su cabeza y poder mirarlo a las cuencas.--- Tú ganas...

\--- ¿De verdad? Reaper uno, Geno diez. ---Y le depositó un beso en sus labios, con un sumo amor hasta ser correspondido, moviendo su mandíbula con sutileza con tal de hacer saber al menor que todo su amor era solamente para él.

El de bufanda roja no podía seguir más enojado con Reaper, aún su propia personalidad le había fomentado el odio a los demás que no fueran sus hermanos, el mayor era importante, le había salvado su vida y soportada su pésima actitud desde el principio, siempre tan cortante y frío, debía de agradecerle de alguna manera, cada descuido le hacía sentir que Reaper se podía aburrir de él en cualquier momento, ya había logrado lo que quería y ese temor de vez en cuando le aturdía, el de ropas oscuras había hecho sacrificios para estar juntos.

Tomó sus manos con cuidado para volver a estar frente a frente, haciendo una sinfonía con los ruidos de sus bocas rozarse, se aferró a su pecho tirando desde los bolsillos, con amor verdadero, se sentía tonto por haberse negado al sentimiento, y que el otro tuviera paciencia de sus decisiones también le impresionaba, muchos solo se acercaban por el interés de su dinero, ganas puestos, un tormento que lo siguió desde la escuela hasta hace unos meses, ahora todo estaba siendo perfecto con el de túnica, que a pesar de ser pervertido e insistente le había enseñado más de lo imaginado, como por ejemplo, que había que luchar por algo si de verdad se deseaba.

Estaba decidido a ayudarlo en que volviera a tener la herencia y solucionar los problemas con su progenitor, y ya tener en mente los planes en el trabajo, no iba a dejar que los asuntos de sus trabajos sean dificultad para llevar a cabo su relación, tenía que ser apoyo entre ellos y no dejarlo todo a él.

Se separó por falta de aire, dejando a un Reaper con la boca semiabierta por haber cortado el beso de manera imprevista, por la luz de la lámpara podía ver claramente su rubor azulado, si lo veía detenido de verdad había una belleza en su claro color.

\--- Me estás mirando con deseo al parecer... ---Rió con un tono grave y bajo el responsable de tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

\--- ¿Eh? Tenías algo en la cara. ---Se excusó, aunque en esta vez no se separó por completo, solo dejó una de sus manos en la sábana para apoyarse y doblar ligeramente el cuerpo, estaría mintiendo si decía que tenía sueño, había dormido lo suficiente pero por haber despertado en solo unos minutos seguía en las nubes por sus distintos pensamientos.--- Y eso eres tú.

\--- Me dueles... Pero sé que estás enamorado de mi esplendor.

\--- Uhg... Algo te picó camino de regreso.

\--- Heh. Posiblemente.

Reaper se dedicó a seguir dándole pequeños besos en el rostro, no podía evitarlo, estaba envuelto a un ambiente amoroso e inigualable, uno que nunca había sentido anteriormente, ni con sus amores de una noche ni con Geno en sus anteriores sesiones de besos de buenas noches, existía un amor que le era adictiva, su alma palpitaba hasta estar sintiendo en cada parte de sus huesos los latidos, necesitaba impregnarse del aroma ajeno, darle todo lo que sentía por él, poco a poco movió una mano hasta la cintura ajena para acarciarla y volver a besarlo con cierta profundad, yendo despacio en hacer cierta presión para que el otro cayera acostado al colchón, no deseaba presionarlo, podía detenerse si es que el otro no deseaba proseguir, pero sus sentidos se estaban cegando con solo esos pocos besos.

Geno se había sorprendido ante el como ahora estaba bajo el mayor, estaba suspendido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo corresponder, no tenía intenciones eso sí de rechazar, el cariño que recibía no le repulsaba, más bien todo lo contrario, deseaba seguir siendo acompañado del crujido de la cama cuando ambos se acomodaban para que prontamente, con cierta duda abrazarse a su cuello, abriendo más su cavidad bucal esperando que aumentara en la pasión.

Pareció entenderlo, aunque anonadado de sus impulsos, hizo presente su lengua para aventurarse en la contraria con tal de tocar el sinhueso de su pareja, una sensación electrizante cual cruzaba por su columna vertebral sin remedio, danzó con su experiencia (del cual no estaba orgulloso) en su boca, sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar lentamente por sus brazos, brindando seguridad.

El de bufanda roja sentía sus mejillas hervir, estaba nervioso de cómo sus instintos lo dejaban llevar en su traviesa pelea entre lenguas, era un completo inexperto en besarle con el ardor que el ajeno lo hacía, seguía en su mente el agradecer todos los sacrificios que hizo y también la oportunidad de aprender más de la sociedad en la que vivía, conoció perspectivas distintas y aprendió como desenvolverse en la calle y la muchedumbre, hasta podía cruzar palabras con algunos vendedores sin temblar, aunque nunca hacía falta después volverse a acercar a Reaper para sus felicitaciones, se sentía cual animal pero al menos estar cerca de él lo reconfortaba.

Sus manos se movieron solas nuevamente, perdiendo el aliento arrebatado, con temblores desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa, el aroma de su colonia varonil le gustaba, aunque siempre a voz alta decía que apestaba. Al borde de separarse bruscamente por falta de aire, Reaper se había apartado solo unos milímetros, Geno jadeó tomando una bocanada disimulada, el mayor terminó por gruñir por ser despojado de su camisa, indirectamente había aceptado su propuesta de hacer un paso importante para los dos.

\--- Geno... ---Suspiró, bajando a su cuello hurgando en su bufanda para hacerse espacio.--- Te amo...

Las prendas terminó por quitarlas una a una, Geno se quedaba con menos trabajo aún sintiera la inseguridad que guardaba en su silencio interrumpido por su propia respiración que aceleraba a cada segundo, la temperatura aumentaba y consigo la necesidad de rozar ambos cuerpos, Reaper se dedicaba a besar todo lo que podía de su cuerpo, pronunciando cariñosas palabras y mimos para calmar al ajeno, era un paso importante para los dos, no solo era de uno, posiblemente era quitarle su virginidad, y la haría digno al ser primera vez entre los dos, y el mayor se prometía a sí mismo que en ahora en adelante, su pareja sería con el único que compartiría tales amoríos sinceros y afectuosos.

La excitación ya llegaba a ser tal que la magia en su entrepierna se hacía visible, el menor jadeante por sus caricias cerró sus cuencas, estaba asustado, y no porque le iba a entregar su primera vez a alguien, estaba seguro que él era la persona correcta y estaba seguro que sería cuidadoso, sin embargo el susto podía ser infantil para sí, había tenido tantos traumas con lo que era el acoso y esos recuerdos lo espantaban, ¿Debía dejar atrás ello? Era una experiencia que no podía ser un perjuicio por solo escuchar, estaba siendo tratado como si fuera frágil, atendido a como él pedía, Reaper valía la pena, realmente quería...

\--- R-Reaper...

\--- ¿Huh? Me puedo detener si no te sientes preparado.

\--- No... n-no, s-solo... no seas idiota y complácete también... No me tienes que tratar c-como si fuera... alguien tan débil.

\---...Heh... ---Reaper se apoyó en una mano al lado de la cabeza ajena para poder besarlo con afecto y solo presión de labios, antes de sonreírle.--- No te preocupes... Esto es para los dos si tú lo quieres.

\--- Sí...

Geno terminó por abrazarlo por el cuello para besarlo con lengua de inmediato, sabiendo que el dolor iba a ser principal en un principio tendría que distraerse, el mayor comprendió el gesto de inmediato y correspondió para dejarse llevar un poco más, acariciando con su mano libre toda la extensión de su pierna y hacerse el espacio correcto para introducir su virilidad, al principio fue doloroso, la presión en su miembro era maravillosa más el calor que lo cubría, gruñó en medio del beso que había sido distorsionado por los gemidos del menor, cuales le enloquecía súbitamente.

Pronto comenzó un vaivén cuando Geno dejó de sentir el dolor, siendo reemplazado por el placer, lo único que salía de sus bocas eran sus ruidos de gozos estando bajo él, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? Estar en los brazos de su enemigo empresarial, su actual pareja y el héroe de su vida, su amor no era falso, era real, el sentimiento de enamorarse era desconocido pero estaba firme que cada vez que suspiraba o su alma daba vuelcos al pensar en él era amor.

Envueltos en su propio mundo quedaron dándose un amor que a nadie más les iba a demostrar, ignorando los problemas, siendo solo uno hasta culminar en un clímax perdurado en lo romántico, desnudos y con el calor en sus anatomías quedaron abrazados, felices de haber llegado allí sin problemas, se amaban, se deseaban, no era un capricho no la lástima, ellos de verdad sentían en lazo potente e incapaz de romperse tan fácilmente, e iban a estar juntos por el resto de sus días, en las buenas y en las malas.


	15. Capítulo 15

El cuerpo le dolía bastante, no sabía quién a esas horas podía despertarlo con el zumbido de su celular, y achinando la cuenca por el brillo de la pantalla revisó los mensajes que pertenecían a su hermano menor Error. Al estar al borde del sueño y la vigilia no podía comprender, sentía el peso del brazo de su pareja a su lado, inmóvil por estar en medio de los brazos de Morfeo aún, y con tal de poder comprender lo que pasaba a su derredor se levantó sin ocasionar profundos crujidos del colchón.

Se dirigió al baño del pequeño hotel donde se iban a quedar a los últimos días de sus vacaciones en el extranjero, y se lavó el rostro con lentitud, tomando un sorbo de agua por su garganta algo seca, y se sentó en la orilla de la bañera para volver a leer los mensajes que había recibido hace pocos minutos.

\--- ¿...Q-Qué?

Tuvo que ser un milagro para reaccionar y atrapar el celular que se había resbalado de sus manos al abrirlos cual sorpresa, las palabras que había leído no tenían que tener sentido alguno, quizás su hermano había tenido una borrachera y por esos las incoherencias que estaba leyendo. Mas Error detestaba el alcohol, no podía ser cierta su hipótesis que sean la irrealidad, conteniendo el grito de susto.

"Fresh tuvo un accidente."

Sintió que su alma fue arrebatada sin piedad, y rápidamente pidió los detalles de lo sucedido, sintió un pequeño alivio al saber que no estaba con posibilidades de morir pero no era descartable si no era bien tratado en el hospital, un vehículo se había volcado justo delante del auto donde estaba Fresh y el accidente no se pudo evitar.

No podía quedarse ahí deseando que todo estuviera bien, y la desesperación era tal que sus manos temblaban como si tuvieran terremotos internos, se levantó con mareos para caminar por toda la extensión del baño en busca de alguna idea, se sentía fatal, sus hermanos siempre habían sido su prioridad y la culpa llegó de golpe a su cuerpo por haberlos dejado solos, aunque tampoco es que hubiera podido detener algo si ellos eran lo suficientemente mayores para hacer su propia vida lejos de él.

Gruesas lágrimas caían, ahora era el único momento donde podía hacer algo como un hermano mayor, volvió a la habitación para colocarse la misma ropa del día anterior, sin importarle si estaba arrugada, eran las cuatro de la mañana pero podía conseguir por la experiencias una forma de conseguir un avión, tenía el suficiente dinero para el corto viaje que tenía que hacer, solo era tomar las llaves y su dinero, de alguna forma conseguiría recuperar sus prendas cuando la tormenta se alivie.

Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino del exterior de la habitación, al ver a Reaper aún dormido sobre la cama donde compartió esos pocos días, a él... No le afectaría que desapareciese se la nada... ¿Verdad? No sabía quién era el más importante en ese momento, su mente era un caos y consecuencias no encontraba, aunque la presión de su alma lo siguió todo el viaje por no haber ni dejado una nota con él.

-

Para él era uno de esos días donde deseaba con tal necesidad apegarse a su pareja entre sus brazos para poder relajarse y saber que todo estaba bien, que nada era un sueño y que cada día que estaba viviendo con Geno era la realidad, sin embargo al darse vuelta buscando el calor del menor no sintió nada más que la frialdad de un espacio vacío.

Al principio no se asustó, seguramente estaba en el baño como acostumbraba en sus duchas matinales, pero el silencio no le apoyaba, algo más preocupado se levantó de la cama de un salto, teniendo que volver a sentarse por el mareo de haberse levantado apresurado y buscar desorientado algún rastro de su amado, asustado, agarró su celular con torpeza para mandar mensajes, hasta el punto de llamarlo por no recibir respuestas. Lo único que recibía era el tono de voz que decía con despreocupación que el número no estaba disponible.

Sentía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico, su pareja no estaba por ninguna parte, pero no podía desesperar de una, tenía otros métodos para saber su paradero.

Llamó a su sirviente con tal que hiciera correr la voz entre sus hombres y saber la ubicación de Geno, pero no tuvo que ser necesario ante la clara voz de Nightmare diciendo que el joven estaba en la ciudad, que no había llegado hace mucho y muchos entrevistadores hicieron un revuelto al verlo llegar solo, ya estaba claro para muchos que ambos habían estado saliendo a escondidas y ahora que tenían solo uno en masa lo vieron como un punto en fácil, además de decir solamente que no sabía de qué hablaban que ambos no habían tenido ninguna relación más que de oficio, que solo era un asco el cual solo le hizo perder el tiempo.

Reaper no quiso escuchar más, se había estado vistiendo al poner altavoz y escuchar, pero para colgar solo le pegó con fuerza el celular hasta provocar que se reiniciara, su cabeza no le dejaba pensar como para sentirse de alguna manera en específico, hasta solo caer en la primera que pudo procesar, su pareja le había hecho un vil engaño con aquel amor que habían tenido, solamente lo había usado desde el principio...

Con cólera lanzó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, teniendo que retenerse para no provocar más escándalo por su enojo, guardó la calma mordiéndose los nudillos mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer, no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, siempre había sido conocido por ser un ser que se tomaba todo con increíble calma, no dejaría que sea la primera vez, seguramente el contrario quería que respondiera así, disfrutando de su ahora experiencia en la sociedad y controlando la empresa, con el corazón roto Reaper no podría concentrarse.

Se sobó el rostro, lo mejor también era volver a la mansión, lo que menos quería era volverse a encontrar con su padre, sería como volver con la cola gacha y arrepentido de su descuido, pero tampoco quería ir a otro lugar, no podía despejarse si donde viera se acordaba de quien le había robado el alma, su mirada firme pero a la vez insegura, su sonrisa tímida, su forma de expresarse...

\--- ¡Ahg!

Ni se había dado cuenta que se había estado rasguñando los brazos al volverse a sentar y quedarse pensando en el otro, y no pudo más que recurrir a las lágrimas del embrollo en el que estaba rodeado y envuelto con un doble nudo, sollozando en voz baja y cohibida, necesitaba como nunca una explicación, sus brazos nuevamente, sus bajas palabras que demostraban al fin y al cabo... amor falso.

Comenzó a guardar su propia ropa, ignorando como podía la que pertenecía al contrario, pero más de una vez había tomado una prenda ajena para captar el olor ajeno, uno que era como droga, se había demorado más de la cuenta en ordenar, aún actuando contra su voluntad mental, hasta la ropa de Geno había dejado bien ordenada en las maletas. Abrió el cajón que estaba el lado perteneciente del menor y encontró la agenda en el cual las únicas veces que había logrado ver eran datos que aprendía de cada país al que visitaron.

No hacia mal echar un ojo antes de volver a su tortura y castigo.

Como temía, las primeras hojas decían exactamente lo que oía por parte de los guías turísticos, siempre tenía que recordarle que debía mirar el paisaje en vez de solo escribir, así cada día aceptaba desviar la mirada de las palabras para el esplendor de su alrededor, veía mayor emoción en su cuenca, su expresión de ver algo nuevo nada lo asimilaba, así del mismo modo las hojas tenían menos garabatos y solo los diseños con la que venía la libreta. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla hasta pillarse con unos rayones en medio de los papeles, la tentación superaba el respeto que dudaba tener por lo sucedido, y sin prisas leyó lo que podía.

En él habían siluetas sin forma, espirales o algunos círculos sin significado, y entre ellas veía con claridad su nombre con una letra cada vez más cursiva y detallada, hasta ser similar al que él usaba para sus documentos, volvió a revisar las otras páginas de los apuntes de sus travesías pero su caligrafía seguía siendo como de doctor, la única que tenía más esfuerzo inquirido era "Reaper", un sonrojo azulado apareció en sus mejillas al captar en una esquina donde había colocado su dedo, con una letra bastante pequeña que parecía ser de una hormiga, si se concentraba encontraba un "te amo".

No pudo leer más, lanzando lejos la libreta sin soportar más la confusión y el dolor de cabeza por las dudas y los problemas, ¿Qué de todo había sido real? ¿Qué fue falso? ¿Todo fue una mentira o solo eran palabras para encubrir a la sociedad? Seguía siendo incapaz de saber la respuesta, pero dejaría de ser un llorón para buscar la solución.

Llamó a sus guardias consiguiendo un vuelo inmediato, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta para dejar de lucir demacrado, iba a buscar a su querido amor y soportaría el dolor si él decía que no quería más verlo, deseaba saber la verdad aún sea escupida en su cara, no estaría tranquilo hasta saber la realidad, recordaba que las noticias de Geno solo eran para hacer arder la política del país, los periodistas tenían la crueldad de poner palabras a la boca de otro y hacer malentender, seguramente cuando Nightmare le contó la noticia también había exagerado.

Era Reaper, un famoso que no dejaría vencer por otros, quien no necesitaba a nadie pues el dinero solucionaba sus problemas, así era frente a los demás, bajo su sonrisa de galán solo había un ser débil que necesitaba del cariño de alguien más, ese alguien era su pareja, Geno.

-

Caminaba de un lado a otro, le costaba mantener la calma cuando la noticia de que su hermano menor había vivido un accidente que era capaz de quitarle la vida, tenía el alivio que Geno volvería tan pronto como se le era posible, pero sabía que ello era dentro de dos a tres horas más, se llevaba las manos al cráneo sobando sus sienes, eran las seis de la mañana y no había podido dormir nada, aún no recibía noticia de la llegada del mayor y solo le hacía enfurecerse por ser impotente en aquella situación, podría ser que no demostraba afecto a Fresh pero seguía siendo su familiar y el aprecio seguía siendo real.

Se sentó en el pasillo del hospital, mirando las paredes blanquecinas que le provocaban migraña, hasta que logró escuchar la voz de alguien familiar.

\--- ¡Error...!

Se levantó por inercia, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos al joven pintor novato que se deslizó hasta frenar abruptamente en el pecho del otro, abrazando su cuello y jadear por la corrida que había hecho desde su casa-

\--- Te demoraste.

\--- ¡Lo lamento...! ---Resopló cerrando sus cuencas ante la caricia en su cráneo, ladeó su cabeza como instinto gatuno, le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y no abusar del contacto, sabía que al azabache le disgustaba el tacto excesivo incluso siendo por él en público.--- Vine lo más rápido que pude apenas me diste un mensaje, ¡Me tienes preguntado, ah...!

\--- Puedes tranquilizarte. ---Suspiró agobiado, volviéndose a sentar cruzándose de brazos.

\--- Perdona. Uh... ¿Aún no sale el médico?

Ink se sentó a su lado manteniendo una mano en el brazo ajeno con tal de darle caricias y relajarlo, podía notar lo tenso que estaba y más por su expresión que ocultaba la alta preocupación por su hermano menor, Error le miró desde el rabillo, agradecía como nunca el apoyo de su pareja, era lo único más cercano que tenía desde hace meses, lo quería demasiado y le aliviaba saber que contaba con él, se le había hecho difícil la ida de Geno al extranjero, le preocupaba que Reaper o él mismo hiciera una tontería y no pudiera evitarlo o al menos apoyado, lo necesitaba siendo a quien más apreciaba en el ámbito familiar, quizás estaba avanzando respecto a otras visiones pero seguía siendo importante e infaltable en su vida cotidiana, y ahora no tener su hombro para esconder ante todos su tristeza por Fresh era estresante.

Al menos estaba el pintor para aliviarlo, sin importarle mucho que los demás vieran que saliera con un chico, era lo de menos, ¿Qué coño les importaba a los demás? Ser homosexual no significaba que tendría inferior habilidad laboral, de cierta forma odiaba esa parte de la sociedad así como Geno, pero por otro lado sabía aprovechar el uso del dinero, era equilibrado.

Negó con la cabeza.

\--- Se está tardando más de la cuenta, se están tardando más de la cuenta, no tengo noticias de Geno aún.

\--- No te tires los pelos, verás como todo se va a solucionar dentro de un parpadeo. ---Animó con su tono más rural, riendo con suavidad por el medio gruñido del otro.--- Oh vamos, te da risa que te diga esos chistes.

\--- No lo hacen, me hacen cuestionar por qué salgo contigo.

\--- Porque me amas.

No pudieron unirse en un pequeño beso por el sonido del celular que portaba el azabache, más relajado revisó quien era y se levantó al instante al saber que era de Geno, tomó la mano de su pareja para caminar rápido hasta la salida, y tratar de contener las ganas de ver a su hermano nuevamente frente a él.

\--- Geno...

Geno había llegado lo más rápido que podía hasta el hospital para reencontrarse con sus hermanos y ver el estado de Fresh, no fue nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que para ellos él era toda una celebridad, no supo cómo varios periodistas se adentraron al aeropuerto a preguntarle lo sucedido entre él y Reaper, dejándole mal sabor a la boca recordar sus malos actos que provocó al irse sin decir nada, estaba preocupado también por él, y sabía que lo que salió de su boca tarde o temprano lo iba a oír, provocando malos entendidos.

Pero eso era después, lo importante ahora era su hermanito. Abrazó con fuerza a Error pidiendo disculpas por haber separado el entrelazamiento de manos de la pareja, después de meses había vuelto a ver al azabache y las lágrimas querían escapar, conocía que uno lloraba por felicidad, era tensión acumulada que escapaba en esos momentos de debilidad, y necesitaba desahogarse un poco, encubriendo parte de su razón.

\--- Error... Me alegra volverte a ver... A ti también Ink. ---Le dio un corto abrazo a comparación de su hermano, pero el menor no detestó el gesto, le dio unas palmaditas antes de separarse.--- ¿Sabes cómo está Fresh?

\--- No tengo idea. ---Negó, tallando sus cuencas para evitar que el ardor subiera de nivel.--- Entremos, antes que la gente se crea paparazzi.

Los tres entraron al hospital para volver a sentarse y esperar sobre el estado de Fresh, pero Geno no estaba con todo el tiempo del mundo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba y se iba a adentrar como podía con un poco del poder que aprendió a usar, no se llamaba un hipócrita, pues fue un cambio de perspectiva que aprendió de Reaper...

Preguntó por el estado de su hermano, y pronto le dijeron que estaba en un estado delicado y era difícil saber si podría abrir los ojos hasta las horas de la tarde, pero por lo menos estaban seguros que con sus especialidades no estaba con riesgo de morir. Geno suspiró más aliviado, quería quedarse todo el día si ha de ser posible para ser el primero en saber el estado de Fresh pero sentía un presentimiento que no le dejaba tranquilo. Pidió que le avisaran cuando sea disponible visitarlo, para volverse a acercar a su hermano y pareja.

\--- Hay que dejarlo en manos profesionales... ---Explicó.--- ¿Han desayunado? Podemos ir a un café, puedo dividir mi tiempo con ustedes.

\--- Estás hablando muy rápido. ---Dijo Error.--- ¿Qué te hizo Reaper para que estés tan demacrado, Geno? Voy a ir a matarlo apenas regrese al país.

\--- É-Él... No hizo nada...

\--- ¡Me parece buena idea el café! Ustedes dos tienen ojeras, así que no te hagas el inocente Error que dormiste como guagua, debemos irnos a relajarnos, vuestro hermano está de maravilla, ¡Ese chico es fuerte!

\--- Mala hierba nunca muere. Uhg, bien.

Aun así en todo el transcurso de la mañana, una hora exactamente, Geno no se sentía más aliviado, el café había cargado su sistema dejándolo más nervioso, había un tema que circundaba su cabeza y el estrés era capaz de verse cual aura, Error lo notaba y trataba como su orgullo le permitía darle ánimos por todo lo que ocurría, que todo iba a estar bien, que cualquier cosa que sucediera, como estaban nuevamente juntos, iban a superarlo.

Geno se sentía agradecido por su hermano y pareja que también daba sus apoyos de pintor, hacía poco había conseguido aquel título, uno novato pero ya no era un ayudante, fue avisado por cierto mayordomo que Reaper iba a llegar en una hora, por lo que se despidió de su hermano para seguir con los planes que estaba trazando de camino a su continente, esperaba que funcionasen, hacer el sacrificio para que su pareja... Vuelva a conseguir su herencia.


	16. Capítulo 16

No se sentía preparado para tal responsabilidad, dudaba ante su mente si tenía que seguir el juego del menor o decir la clara verdad que eran una pareja de hace meses, todo estaba en juego a partir de sus palabras, dependía si elegía uno o lo otro para que su destino se abriera ante sus ojos, y no quería tomar la palabra, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y aún estar en su transporte aéreo para pensar un poco más, lo mejor era mantenerse callado hasta escuchar las palabras de la boca de Geno, y así seguir o terminar su relación dependiendo el menor.

Sin embargo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente si no le permitía tener una relación en público, si el amor entre ellos era real, haría lo que fuera para mantener su noviazgo a espaldas de la prensa, era imposible rechazar los labios del de bufanda roja, saborearlo, y abrazarlo, estar con él sin decir nada, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz en aquel mundo sin sentido, donde el esfuerzo no valía la pena si el dinero no estaba al alcance de la mano, excepto para ciertas personas que sí pueden conseguirlo, como pudo Geno con él, como su personalidad tan explosiva pero a la vez necesitada de comprensión logró enamorarlo sin dinero de por medio, por lo menos, de Geno a él, pues Reaper tuvo que pagar ciertos precios para que le escuchara, y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, era una acción de vital importancia.

Tan pronto como llegó, fue escoltado de grandes guardaespaldas recios a separarse de él, Reaper los había llamado de camino a la ciudad para que los periodistas no se les ocurriera preguntar lo mismo, ahora mismo solo con su existencia estaba haciendo un estruendo social, antiguamente le encantaba salir en las cámaras y ser la sensación, pero ahora lo menos que quería era contacto con el exterior, solo buscaba la verdad para después actuar.

Siendo Geno, de todo podía esperar, si aceptaba su amor y que todo era un malentendido iba a tener las fuerzas de proseguir y luchar para que la sociedad comprendiera su amor, no importa si era echado, ya tenía buenas influencias para seguir actuando, habían miles de posibilidades, pero las que estaban más cercanas a la realidad era la negativa del menor, que todo era falso y solo lo había usado para lograr que le operaran y él mismo perdiera la oportunidad de ser dueño de la empresa enemiga, lo de la libreta estaba predicha y esas palabras era sumamente falsas, todo un plan para que cayera en la trampa.

No era bueno que se intoxicara de odio, ni mucho menos tener tales pensamientos del menor, se arrepentía en el instante de haber sentido rencor sobre el otro, todo estaba en contra sí jugándole una mala pasada, pronto estaría en paz, era una de las muchas pruebas que debía superar para ser un adulto responsable y perspicaz.

Siguió en su vaga caminata hasta entrar a su auto, pidiendo el paradero de su amado traidor, no hacía falta repetir a qué intenciones, todo estaba claro como el agua, así mismo fue dirigido a la mansión, los grandes jardines que lo decoraban y los extensos pasillos de su interior, los colores seguían igual y las pinturas seguían intactas, dejó que sus guardias se dispersaran, mientras recibía la información que lo había dejado perplejo, ¿Geno estaba donde su nuevo destino?

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más apresurados, sentía un mal augurio sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y debía evitar cualquier catástrofe, a grandes zancadas llegó frente la puerta de la oficina de su padre, por un momento sintió la cobardía, pero estaba acelerado, ya no había vuelta atrás, no había ningún guardia al lado del umbral, por lo que sabía que no iba a interrumpir alguna reunión. Llevó las manos hasta las grandes manillas y con fuerza las empujó para abrir las puertas, teniendo la primera vista, a cámara lenta su amado chico que lo tenía brutalmente enamorado.

Estaba de pie con una pluma en sus manos, por la postura en la que estaba sabía que había sido interrumpido antes de marcar con la tinta, totalmente confundido, jadeando por la pequeña corrida del pasillo hasta aquella sala, miró despectivo a su padre, sentado frente al escritorio con una similar expresión a su hijo.

— Señor Reaper. Que gusto verte por acá. —Habló Gaster, Geno bajó la mirada aún mirando aquel papel— Justo el señor Geno estaba firmando unos importantes papeles.

— ¿Eh? Geno, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Reaper iba a acercarse a su pareja, pero unos hombres de terno negro le impidieron avanzar más de dos pasos, hizo fuerza para zafarse de ellos, pero pronto le agarraron de los brazos haciendo presión, algo que le provocó un quejido de dolor, dolía.

\--- ¡Reaper...! —Geno había alzado la mirada al oír el conflicto, y se dio vuelta queriendo ayudar, pero no se atrevió, no sabía qué hacer ni entendía por qué estaba sucediendo todo ello, miró al mayor de los tres frunciendo el ceño— ¡Ha dicho que no le haría daño!

— Dije que le volvería a dar la herencia, pero él ha faltado el respeto a alguien superior a él en este momento. —Con superioridad, pero con voz fría y seria aclaró sus palabras, carraspeó— Y todavía no ha firmado el papel para que el trato esté sellado.

— Geno... Dime lo que está pasando...

El aludido guardó silencio, y ante la mirada de Gaster solo pudo sentarse sumiso a sus peticiones sin voz, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver al de ropas oscuras.

\--- El joven Geno vino a proponer distintas formas para que tú vuelvas a obtener la herencia y el poder de la empresa, solo solicito a cambio ciertos requisitos que son justas después de todo este suceso entre los dos, una vez él esté al mando de su empresa, va a ceder todos los fondos y acciones a la nuestra, será el fin de la competencia.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Reaper no se podía creer lo que había oído, quería más respuestas, quería que su propio novio dijera que todo lo que estaba oyendo era cierto, sin poder tolerarlo forcejeo más, no hubo resultado.— ¿Por qué, Geno? No hagas esto, no...

— Todos los problemas que te he dado, Reaper... —Murmuró Geno sin dirigir su rostro a él, permanecía oculto en la silla, tomando otra vez la pluma entintada.— He hecho que pierdas tu herencia, no puedo ser una carga para ti, prefiero esto a que estés conmigo con la pena de perder lo que es todo para ti desde que te conocí... Acepta esto, es lo mejor para ti.

— Espera. ¡No, no! ¡Geno!

No hubo caso, el menor hacia caso omiso a sus palabras y con su letra, firmó con aquel material fino el escrito, Reaper sentía que había hecho un tratado peor a que un pacto al diablo, sentía todo perdido en ese entonces. Su padre se levantó con una expresión triunfal, mientras tomaba el papel y se lo mostraba desde la distancia al de capucha, salían tres firmas, las cuales no podían distinguir aún forcejeando, no quería que las cosas se perdieran tan rápido, todavía tenía oportunidades de detener los planes de su padre.

— Lo que más me impresiona es cómo firmaste algo, seguro loco de tu amor lo hiciste sin rechistar. —Comentó el mayor de los tres— Suéltenlo, tiene apenas dos días antes de tomar su cargo de dueño y hay mucho que hacer.

Reaper miró desconcertado al de bufanda roja, este hizo una seña con sus manos a que guardara silencio, una no tan obvia para los guardias que estaban pendientes en respaldar al antiguo dueño de la empresa, Geno se acercó a él, sabía que tenían cosas graves que arreglar, pero su expresión era más relajada de la que creía el de ropas oscuras, por supuesto, ocultaba su dolor.

El mayor se retiró, y ambos quedaron solos, Reaper negó el acercamiento ajeno para caminar por todo el salón tratando de ordenar sus ideas, estaba enojado, confundido, sintiendo que faltaba algo importante para poder unir las piezas, pero era imposible en su estado, solamente quería oír las palabras del adverso; miró hacia arriba de reojo, recordando que estaban llenos de cámaras.

— Vamos a mi habitación. —Dijo el mayor con una voz fría, Geno no rechistó, pero desvió la mirada sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Caminaron hasta el espléndido cuarto de Reaper, este no estaba fascinado de ver sus riquezas, había extrañado la comodidad de su cama y los lujos que recibía sin mover un dedo, pero ante la noticia de tener que ser dueño de la empresa no era asunto para pensar con calma, Geno sin mucho preparativo caminó hasta la cama para sentarse, con las manos entrelazadas entre sí, haciendo un ruido de cansancio.

— ¿¡En qué rayos pensabas haciendo esto!? —Exclamó Reaper, no estaba para nada contento, como caminaba por toda la extensión de su lujosa habitación expresando todos los tics nerviosos que estaba sufriendo, estaba por hiperventilar— Te vas sin ningún aviso, luego en la prensa dices que lo nuestro era una basura y yo un contratiempo y después entregas toda la fortuna de tu empresa a la de mi padre. ¿¡Se te salió un tornillo, Geno!? Por favor dime que esto es un sueño.

— Déjame explicar, Reaper.

— Te estoy escuchando ¿Qué no ves?

— Estás igual a Error, no me dejan explicar nada. ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Estás en mí casa, no tienes derecho a decirme eso!

— Soy ¡Tu novio! Y por favor estoy pidiendo que te relajes.

— ¿Novio? ¿De verdad estás diciendo esto después de la tontería que acabas de hacer?

— Sé que cometí el error de no dejarte un mensaje. —Intentó hablar con calma, debido a que también estaba perdiendo la paciencia— Pero estaba demasiado asustado, mi hermano sufrió un accidente y tenía que ir de inmediato, no logré pensar bien las cosas...

— ¿Error?

— Fresh.

— Ah. —Ni supo por qué preguntó eso— ¿Y cómo está?

— ¿Tan rápido cambias el tema? Está bien, antes de llegar me llamaron diciéndome que solo necesitaba un descanso y después aceptarían las visitas.

— Es decir que estás contra el tiempo.

— Sí.

Geno sonrió con suavidad al ver que el otro estaba más calmado, terminando por sentarse a su lado sin subir la mirada, seguía frunciendo el ceño, moviendo el pie haciendo un irritante sonido, el menor le hubiera regañado pero no era momento, apartó la mirada mientras se sobaba un brazo.

— Cuéntame por qué hiciste eso.

— ¿Haber entregado mi empresa por ti?

— Sí.

— No puedo decírtelo ahora. —Susurró— Pero tendrás oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

— Necesito... Que sigas esto un poco más.

— En el tratado vi tres firmas...

— Una es tuya. Verás... Esto ya lo tenía planeado. —El mayor miró confundido a Geno, eso había sido totalmente inesperado para este, ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?— Tenía que hallar una manera para que lograras recuperar tu herencia, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero sabía que no ibas a aceptarlo y decidí aprender como hacías tu firma, que es tu nombre, bastante fácil.

— ¿Ese tratado lo hiciste tú? ¿Y qué decía?

— Lo que dijo tu padre, una vez cedas al puesto y yo al mío tendré que darte todas las ganancias.

— Insisto que eso es estúpido.

— ¡Si me escucharas y dejes de ser idiota quizás entenderías! —Exclamó Geno levantándose, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente el mayor, las cosas se debían solucionar a la fuerza al parecer— Aún te den el puesto a mí aún me falta un mes a dos para tomar mi "poder", tonto, y será después de la primera reunión que será en cuatro meses.

— Eso no cambian las cosas.

— Pues sí, sí las cambian. —Tomó un largo respiro, mientras se alejaba solo unos pasos, como si quisiera escapar, y realmente quería, lo que estaba por decir era más de lo que su mente podía tolerar, pero no lo iba a demostrar— Reaper, quiero que tomemos un tiempo, lo suficiente para poder administrar con más eficiencia nuestras empresas.

— ¿Qué...?

— Lo que oíste. T-Terminamos. Esto es peligroso, y mucho más para ti. Y ya no puedes cambiar eso. Nos vemos...

Y de ese modo, sin dejar que el mayor procesara de sus palabras, Geno se retiró de la habitación y poco después se retiró al hospital a visitar a su hermano, en todo ese transcurso de tiempo, Reaper no se movió de su posición, sopesando de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Estaba perdiendo a su pareja, no, de hecho ya lo había perdido de un día para otro, después de todos los momentos felices y sus aventuras en el otro mundo, ahora todo lo estaba perdiendo teniendo la oportunidad de impedirlo con solo un movimiento de mano, se sentía impotente, un fracasado, y el estrés era tal que no pasó una hora para que comenzara a rascarse los brazos, lastimarse sin estar consciente de sus acciones.

Se sentía vacío, le habían arrebatado todo lo que amó tanto y luchó, las fuerzas eran mínimas y antes de levantarse y aceptar las consecuencias, tomó una de las sillas que estaba en su habitación y lo tiró contra el espejo del baño, rompiendo estas de un solo golpe, y aún la sangre cayera por sus falanges, limpió por su cuenta los vidrios regados por el suelo, lastimándose sin hacer mayores quejas que al enterrarse sin querer por las lágrimas que caían de frustración y cólera, todo era demasiado para un día.

Se volvió a sentar, y no comió por el resto de día, permaneció encerrado en su habitación sin contacto con el exterior, importándole la mismísima nada lo que el mundo estaba informando, ni acostarse con alguien deseaba, solamente quería ser enterrado por la tierra y despertar de su mal sueño, que aún tenía el perfume del ajeno entre sus brazos y su rostro para besarlo, estaba estupefacto de toda la dependencia que había nacido hacia Geno, y dudaba que fuera recíproco, seguramente el otro no había sentido nada al decir esas palabras, ni remordimiento, ni tristeza, y lo peor, aún no entendía lo que quería lograr firmando ese papel.

Pero. Quedaba esperar, recordaba claramente que el otro había pedido un tiempo, no era lo mismo que cortar nada como si nunca hubieran sentido un amor tan potente, era mejor aferrarse a las esperanzas, unas que solo eran las mínimas posibilidades.

— No puedo estar sin ti... Geno...


	17. Capítulo 17

Llovía con tranquilidad, las gotas caían suavemente desde las nubes hasta las aceras de aquel país de Europa, las nubes cubrían el cielo sin embargo nadie parecía afectado, usaban sus paraguas, la mayoría negros y sin color, a excepción de algunos pertenecientes a los niños de primaria de vuelta de la escuela, los cafés estaban impregnados a un olor gustoso y gratificante, el clima frío era combatido por los ropajes de cada ser vivo, cada uno por su lado, sin preocuparse de la vida de los demás, aunque seguían persistiendo variadas noticias de aquellos hijos de empresarios, uno el cual ya estaba en la cima como un dueño absoluto mientras el otro seguía siendo amenazado de la pérdida de su futura empresa, el cual solo faltaba un mes y medio.

Geno veía sin interés la ventana de aquel lujoso restaurant, había llegado hace unos minutos y el olor solo le abría el apetito, después de la operación su gusto pudo ser más amplio, probado alimentos que nunca antes había saboreado por el bien de su salud, no aceptaba abiertamente el hecho de que le había comenzado a gustar el dulce, era un secreto que solo lo había revelado con su antiguo novio, y al único que todavía su mente lo mantenía atado con cadenas de hierro, era imposible olvidarlo, y se negaba hacerlo, realmente el amor que sentía por él era incontable e indefinido, dejarlo ir sería difícil, un camino que si trataba quizás podía, pero nunca tomó en cuenta esa ruta.

Había pedido una reserva en donde sabía que le iba a gustar, la tarde era gustosa pero un lunes al fin y al cabo, eran aquellos días donde odiaba al mundo, donde solo quería apretar con fuerza las cosas y romperlas si tenía la oportunidad, cada ser era depreciable, y más al ser visto por los demás al tener una popularidad inestable, estar en medio de una crisis no ayudaba, la demanda bajaba.

Pero no era del todo malo aquel día, después de días y semanas que sentía su vida vacía por fin iba a reencontrarse a quien le dijo frías palabras en un principio, un odio que tardó en convertirse en aprecio y afecto, uno el cual era amor, su vida estaba pendiendo en un hilo y ya no era el área de salud, era el económico, había aprendido que necesitaba parte del dinero para sobrevivir, y si perdía todo las demás empresas no le dejarían unirse por su mala suerte. Pero no iba a juntarse con él para rogarle volver, no cambiaría las cosas de ese modo, debía confiar en él.

— Lamento la demora, las reuniones abundan y apenas pude despejarme para visitarte.

— No creo que visitarme sea el término correcto.

— Buenas tardes, Geno.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Reaper se sentó en la silla más cercana de donde entró, quedando relativamente al lado del menor con un aspecto agotado pero firme, como si los pocos meses donde no se vieron su vida había cambiado de forma impactante, y así era, ser dueño de una de las mejores empresas era bastante complicado al no tener la suficiente ayuda, Gaster no le había conducido al buen camino en ningún momento, todo era peor a como imaginaba, por parte de Geno, no estaba tampoco mejor, había hablado con su padre y no resultó muy feliz, pero de todos modos le ayudó a poder arreglárselas en el momento que tenga la mayor poder económico y así no perderse cuando sea su hora.

Su hermano Fresh había mejorado rápidamente, y pronto como sanó estuvo un tiempo en casa para después irse nuevamente, aún le faltaba por estudiar pero había aprendido a ser más cuidadoso con sus actos, algo que alivió como nunca al mayor.

— Siento soy la Muerte misma por soportar cada día de esta vida. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, desviando la mirada al menú— Debo imaginar que no quieres que comamos.

— Me vas conociendo, idiota. —Geno entonces se paró, sin antes arreglarse la bufanda roja que tanto cariño le había agarrado, Reaper veía aquella tela de reojo, y miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza— Vamos al auto.

— ¿Me vas a secuestrar como yo lo hice~?

— Para eso te hubiera golpeado. —Por una parte se alegraba que dijera aquellas menciones, le daba esperanzas que aún tenía oportunidad de darle las correspondientes explicaciones, pero eso deseaba, nada más.

El mayor pareció sonreír y se levantó para caminar tras del otro, tomando despacio el borde de la bufanda que le regaló para acariciar, su mente estaba dispersa, un día cualquiera después de su trabajo había recibido después de dos meses un mensaje del menor, lo invitaba al restaurante a cierta hora y hasta ahí había escrito, dudaba, quería saber de lo que quería hablar, o si estaba pidiendo indirectamente una oportunidad, pero conocía a Geno, sabía que no iba a ese punto, y le estaba desesperando el hecho de pasar más tiempo sin él, lo extrañaba como nunca, lo quería abrazar en ese momento, volver a experimentar la seguridad con sus besos, porque lo necesitaba como nunca, cada día miraba la nada recordando sus momentos juntos, añoraba su presencia, pero ahora volver a tenerlo frente a sus narices, la necesidad de recuperar lo que perdió era mayor al respeto de estar en un lugar público, llegando a casi superar su autocontrol, aunque tenía, después de tanto tiempo pensando la forma de romper el tratado, solamente debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Apenas llegaron al auto del menor, ambos se sentaron en silencio del mismo lado pero cada uno en el extremo de las ventanas a petición silenciosa de Geno, Reaper le miraba sin pudor, esperando a que hablara y empezara a unir los cabos que quedaron sueltos desde hace meses, pero no hubo palabra hasta un simple "llegamos" al quedar en el estacionamiento de la mansión ajena, nunca había entrado y existía una opresión mayor en su pecho, la tensión estaba comenzando afectarlo, y su instinto de ser impulsivo con su mayor deseo le estaba dominando.

— ¿A dónde iremos? ¿A tu habitación~? —Rompió el silencio caminando por el pasillo del gran hogar, se dedicaba a mirar de reojo los gustos de su antiguo suegro, nada mal a su parecer.

— De hecho, es el único lugar donde no nos van a interrumpir. —Susurró Geno sin detener su caminata delante de él, hasta detenerse frente al cuarto y abrir sin mucho preparativo, Reaper miró fijamente en lugar, consternado de su respuesta, seguramente el otro estaba guardando un cuchillo y lo iba a matar, aunque sería muy evidente, las ideas fuera de sí agolpeaban bastante rápido a su cabeza, capaz de pensar hasta perversidades, pero como el otro se sentó en su cama y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos le hizo recuperar la compostura y cerrar la puerta tras de sí y sentarse a su lado.

Dudó acariciar su hombro, pero así lo hizo, no duró más de tres segundos cuando Geno se tensó tras dos segundos de un relajo y se levantó sobando sus sienes.

— No, no es necesario eso. —Dijo, pero se notaba el arrepentimiento de haber negado los mimos del adverso, frunció el ceño para afirma su tono— Te llamé para preguntarte algo, allá afuera iban a escuchar, y en otro lugar de la mansión que no sea acá también, las paredes oyen, excepto esta.

— Acepto tu pregunta si puedo hacerte después otra.

— Lo que sea. Reaper. ¿Al final comprendiste lo que hice con tu padre? —Movió sus manos intentando explicarse— He firmado algo que ha sentenciado nuestro final, ¿Comprendes? Pero déjame... Decirte, que todo era un engaño, todo era para poder salir de esta mierda de sociedad de riqueza, haré mi vida en otro país, v-voy a... voy a cumplir mi sueño de aprender historia, ser alguien normal...

Reaper no parpadeó ni una sola vez, sentía sus cuencas arder por su acto, pero estaba procesando sus palabras, repitiendo en su cabeza cada silaba, entonación, haciendo conclusiones de forma más calmada, como solía hacerlo cuando se tomaba en serio la situación, el hielo que se formó entre ambos estaba agobiando mucho a Geno, después de decir aquello sentía que se iba a desvanecer, no quería expresar sus intenciones, quería echarlo y tirar al caño todo el momento de mentalizarse lo que iba ocurrir desde hace días antes de mandar el correo, no estaba preparado para su reacción.

— Mientes. —Terminó por decir solemne el de ropas negras, levantándose de la misma forma lenta y asimilando estar calmado, pero por dentro estaba ansioso de mover sus pies o morderse los dedos para disipar los nervios, había tenido el minuto necesario para poder dar un resultado a todas esas excusas, no se conectaban tan bien como todo lo que hacía el de bufanda roja— Es hora de hacer mi pregunta, Geno, ¿Tú me extrañas? ¿Me sigues amando?

— Esas son dos...

— Geno, mírame.

— No te extraño. ¡Eres un idiota! Solo debía alejarme de ti unos meses y ya. —Miró firme al mayor, pero cada vez su voz era inestable, decayendo a un hilo de voz mientras una de sus cejas sufría un tic— No te amo...

El mayor estaba caminando amenazante hasta él, persistía en saber la verdad y el contrario trataba de evitarlo, reculando hasta chocar con la pared al otro lado de la puerta, la cual Reaper con antelación había cerrado con llave, costó hacerlo de espaldas pero con ello nadie iba a interrumpir el agrio encuentro, no usó sus manos para bloquear el escape para el otro, seguía de pie, más tembloroso cada vez, hace tiempo que no lo veía vulnerable pese a estar tratando de usar palabras duras, mentir cuando se trataba de sentimientos no era su fuerte.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué sigues usando la bufanda que te regalé? Si no me amaras, si me odiaras como dirías antes... Lo hubieras quemado o botado. —No elevó la voz, sonaba fría, convencido ciegamente de su hipótesis, veía la cuenca no glitcheada ajena, su pupila que temblaba ligeramente más un brillo que reconocía, habían lágrimas que querían escapar, su labio inferior temblaba, y sus hombros estaban tensos. Su mano nuevamente se alzó, y viajo en el aire hasta quedar rozando con su pómulo, deslizó su dedo pulgar desde bajo su cuenca, tocar sus ojeras hasta su labio, no había rastro de rechazo asqueado del otro.

— Idiota... —Sollozó disimulado, desviando el rostro a otro lado— No estoy m-mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué te alejas de mi vida? Ya no me interesa el dinero, un futuro de riquezas y chicas a montón. —Notó de rojo como fruncía más el ceño— Todo eso no vale nada, el poder no es nada si no estás conmigo, ¿Puedes entender eso? ¡Te amo! ¡Y ya me da igual que lo sepan todos! Me vuelves loco, solamente a ti te necesito.

— ¿No te importa el dinero?

— Como dije, no sin ti.

— Idiota, simplemente... un estúpido idiota, e-eso eres.

Antes de que Reaper pudiera objetar sus palabras, el menor alzó sus brazos hasta las prendas ajenas con tal de tironear y acercarlo rompiendo la distancia con un desesperado y torpe beso, la impresión duró poco tiempo para el mayor, su autocontrol se había hecho mil pedazos al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, moviendo la mandíbula de vuelta abrazándolo desde la cintura, habían variados sentimientos, melancolía, enojo, felicidad, pero principalmente confusión.

En una caminata torpe, Reaper lo condujo hasta la cama, tirándolo sin soltarlo en la suave colcha pudiendo profundizar el beso, uno el cual invocó su lengua y sin demorarse el menor aceptó abriendo más su boca, su sinhueso se movió y cubrió parte que hace meses no había saboreado, su sabor, su droga, el tacto entre lenguas que le daba placenteros escalofríos, un baile que solo ellos dos conocían, la experiencia de Geno que Reaper le había enseñado en cada ocasión, sin embargo el aire estaba siendo un obstáculo para seguir disfrutando de lo que se arrebataron, separándose con un hilo de saliva manteniendo una traviesa unión.

No tardaron en llegar los jadeos suaves del menor, ruidos que enloquecían a Reaper todavía sobre él, una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura, los brazos del contrario abrazaban su cuello, y su mirada era indescriptible, entre ambos una mirada llena de incomprensión se hacía posible, y Reaper si no se controlaba seguiría besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero Geno se tapó el rostro nuevamente con sus manos antes de sollozar, encogiéndose bajo suyo, repitiendo en susurros rotos "soy un tonto".

Estaba en un dilema, ¿Por qué lo había besado con tal pasión y desenfreno y ahora estaba llorando? ¿Qué era lo que quería lograr ahora? Su cabeza iba a explotar, y sabía que cualquiera en su situación estaría en la misma condición de incertidumbre, se apartó de encima para tomarlo y sentarlo en su regazo ya sentado en la cama otra vez para volverlo abrazar, dejándole el tiempo necesario para sus dudas aclarar, sabía y estaba seguro que el amor perduraba en ellos, que se extrañaron mutuamente y se necesitaban, no eran necesarias las palabras de su querido amor para saberlo, con el beso ya había captado todo lo que requería para prepararse.

Acarició su espalda besando su frente, hasta que Geno habló después de dejar caer varias lágrimas:

— No puedo hacer esto.

— ¿Qué cosa, Geno? Llevas diciendo muchas cosas sin contexto.

— ¡Esto! ¡Todo! Se supone que me iba a alejar de ti para que volviéramos de c-cero, pero ni eso puedo hacer, he arruinado toda la riqueza de mi padre por esto, he fracasado en todo por culpa mía.

— ¿Aún no entiendes que no me interesa el dinero si es que no estás tú? No, con tal de estar contigo cualquier ambiente me basta.

— No te he visto en estos meses hacer algo para "recuperarme".

Veía el orgullo en esas palabras, y un leve reproche infantil, por un momento había olvidado todos los problemas que estaban teniendo en la actualidad, era la hora de solucionar todo, y le habían dado el permiso para continuar, tomó ambas manos impropias para besar el dorso y seguir besando todo su rostro con cuidado, Geno solo gruñía, verlo de esa forma tan indefensa le hacía notar el estrés que vivía, las mentiras que decía para recuperar la herencia.

Pero todo el tiempo que pensó la solución, pudo pensar una que sus sentimientos contaban y estaban de acuerdo, una medida más fácil de lo que pudieran imaginar, podía ser muy pronto, pero sentía su amor verdadero e incapaz de romperse con facilidad, y por ello besó con más afecto sus labios para sentarlo a su lado y levantarse, sin soltar sus manos.

— Geno, todos estos meses han sido lo mejor de mi vida, cambiaste mi visión al mundo, me has hecho sonreír y sentirme en el cielo con tan solo tu sonrisa, te amo, y no puedo soportar la separación un día más, tengo una tonta solución a nuestros problemas, y seguro me pegarás por no haberlo hecho antes, pero como tú dijiste, soy un total idiota. —Buscó en sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita, mientras el contrario guardaba silencio mirándolo ya presintiendo lo que venía, su alma hizo un vuelco, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Reaper se arrodilló mostrando un anillo simple pero precioso a la vista del contrario— Puede que al principio haya que seguir ese contrato, pero esa ganancia que me darás volverá a ser tuya al hacer esto. Geno, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El aludido no tenía mucha reacción en su rostro, seguía viendo el anillo, sentado en la cama apretando las sábanas con sus manos hechas puños, miró al mayor, frunciendo el ceño con duda.

— Esto... ¿Lo haces para que recupere el dinero? —Reaper negó.

— No me malinterpretes, amor, quería esperar más tiempo y hacerlo especial... Pero se me adelantaron los planes con esto. —Sonrió apenado— ¿Aceptas?

Geno no respondió, se quedó quieto mirando en un patrón al mayor, al anillo y a la puerta, tensó sus labios, sentía su nariz arder queriendo llorar, después de tanto tiempo negando aceptarlo para que tuviera una vida completa, se sentía une estúpido de su plan, pero podía disimular, tenía aquella idea de casarse en mente pero su orgullo era más como para pedirle casarse, desvió la mirada ocultando su gran sonrojo en su bufanda para asentir.

— B-Bien.

Reaper volvió a tomar su mano para poner el anillo en su dedo, estaba bastante feliz, de lograr de forma tan inesperada la unión de ambos, se levantó y lo besó una vez más, y Geno correspondió vacilando, no fue excusa para recuperar su orgullo y besarlo de vuelta, dejándose caer a la cama, a ninguno de los dos les importó los demás, si tenían que hacer algo posteriormente o alguna reunión, querían amarse en la soledad de las cuatro paredes, sin que les interrumpa.

— Ya verás que todo estará solucionado, Geno... Cree en mí.

— Creo en ti... P-Pero eso no cambia que te odie.

— Heh...

Solo necesitaban un tiempo para estar al día después de esos meses...


	18. Capítulo 18 [Epílogo]

Sus manos estaban aferradas y entrelazadas con fuerza, la necesidad del menor en busca de apoyo para poder recuperar la compostura pasada, y la actual. Las luces de las cámaras fotográficas estaban por dejarlo ciego y por más que buscara algún desahogo estaban rodeados por periodistas. Sentados en aquella mesa donde el fondo auspiciaban distintas marcas de ambas compañías.

El de traje negro no podría estar peor, ambos pies se movían a un ritmo frenético, sus dientes castañeaban sin evidenciarlo a la prensa, y el silencio de los dos era presente mientras todos hablaban y preguntaban sin tener coherencia pero todos estaban exigiendo las respuestas sobre un tema en específico, sobre su relación oculta por la sociedad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué los incitó? ¿Por qué no lo contaron? ¿Es malo ser homosexual? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la empresa? ¿Y el tratado?

¿Por qué no dejaban de preguntar y no les daban el aire que se les estaba arrebatando?

En nervios, el de bufanda roja carraspeó llamando la atención de muchos, a la vez que el amontonamiento de los micrófonos cerca de su rostro, Reaper quería alejar a su prometido de toda la audiencia pero era imposible, y más cuando soltó su mano de una forma torturante para que no se viera, la mesa les estaba cubriendo su amorío.

— Reaper y yo hemos sostenido una relación que no ha durado más de un año, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, las cuales no son necesarias para contarles, digan de mí cualquier cosa, pero el asunto se verá poco a poco, todavía no se ha hecho la reunión que decidirá todo, así que, eso es lo único que tengo que decir.

El mayor no despegó la vista de al frente, tenía que guardar su sorpresa por no ser quien hablara, mantener una actitud firme y seria frente a los desconocidos, y no poner sus sonrisas burlescas cada vez que estaba frente a una cámara. El menor se sentó, y como una acción en cadena el otro tomó el micrófono que estaba en la mesa para hablar.

— Apoyando lo que mi opuesto declaró, no tengo nada que objetar, la relación que ambos fomentados es un lazo íntimo que no es necesario que la prensa sepa, por ello solo diré que Geno es a quien amo, y lo que ustedes digan, lo que los papeles y demás crean no me detendrá en seguir siendo dueño de la empresa y seguir un ciclo pacífico. Gracias y buenas noches.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, volvió a tomar la mano del de bufanda para retirarse del lugar y cerrar la puerta del auto apenas ambos entraron, lo que ganó fue varias fotos y un Geno totalmente rojo y además enojado de vergüenza.

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así!? ¡H-Habíamos acordado; sin muestras de afecto!

— Pero bien que me tomaste la mano bajo la mesa ~

— Fue... Fue necesario, estabas demasiado nervioso.

— Y te lo agradezco.

Reaper le sonrió suavemente, y el rostro enojado del menor hirvió más, gruñendo desvió la mirada, momento que el de traje negro se colocó a su lado para abrazarlo por el hombro, besando su sien y mejilla con lentitud y aprecio, Geno poco a poco desvanecía la tensión de sus hombros y se apoyó en él, ahora iban directo a la mansión del mismo, debido a que Reaper tras el problema de su padre se mudó a la casa que tenía con el contrario tras la operación de hace meses atrás, y se había casi auto-invitado para quedarse con su pareja, este, al principio gritoneó y se quejó, pero en las noches siempre se aferraba al otro al dormir, acurrucándose, siempre veía una linda sonrisa en su rostro de princesa durmiente.

— Si esto empeora... será tu culpa y dormirás en el sofá.

— No pasará nada malo, y si así es, podremos juntos. —Y antes de que el contrario hablara, le calló con un beso en los labios— Repito, juntos.

— Sí entendí, Reaper. —Suspiró, escondiendo su rostro en la bufanda por el rubor que acontecía en sus pómulos.

Se sentía todavía avergonzado por haber hecho aquello, pero tras el tiempo había explicado a toda costa que la idea de casarse estaba presente en su mente, pero no se sentía capaz para preguntarle ni proponerle algo así, no tenía el valor y estaba desesperado, sus planes se habían ido al traste y salía más efectiva ocasionar el revuelo anterior para deshacerse de su suegro. Podía sonar algo cruel si se veía de esa forma, pero él era un percance que tenía que eliminar desde el lado económico, seguía siendo el padre de su novio pero de la forma que lo trato, quitándole la herencia había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ni su propio padre había sido capaz de hacer eso, le había dado una oportunidad y aceptado parte de su plan, Reaper tuvo la cabeza de solucionarlo, sin él todo se hubiera echado a perder por su falta de confianza.

La boda era ese mismo día, y después de ello, en las próximas 36 horas la reunión se haría acabo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero sabrían que ahora sí podían hacerlo, se tenían al uno al otro y era lo que más importaba; no volvería a cometer su equivocación.

Era civil, pero seguiría siendo a base de una celebración más privada, la sociedad estaba en un caos y no querían que todo ardiera más de lo que ya estaba, invitaron solo parte de su familia, y ahí fue cuando Geno conoció a la familia de su prometido, su cuñado y suegra; sabía parte de la situación en la que vivían ellos, pero se veían felices, y Reaper en medio de su tensión fue abrazado por Papyrus.

Se extrañaban, y estaban orgullosos de que dejara de lado el dinero, Reaper tuvo que contarles gran parte de la historia, y pesar de ser mayor, parecía un niño mimado por su familia antes peleada. Geno les veía, sonriendo melancólico, pero no tardaron en romper su burbuja con un gran abrazo por parte de su hermano menor.

— ¡Geno, Brah! I'm super happy with this!

— F-Fresh. Pensé que no asistirías.

— Lo amenacé con quitarle la beca. —Dijo Error entrando al salón, si estuvieran al exterior sería más fácil ser fotografiados y acosados, solo estaban frente a quien tenía la firma. Pero el cuarto era grande, suficiente mientras las flores hacían un espectáculo asombroso y floreal en las paredes y en la mesa donde se hallaba el libro donde debían firmar.

El azabache venía con su invitado y pareja Ink, quien no dejaba de ver el decorado con la boca casi abierta, nunca había visto una habitación tan preciosa con su combinación de elegancia y naturaleza, deseaba plasmarlo en un cuadro tarde o temprano y planear su casamiento, uno que no estaba en los planes de los dos por ahora.

Geno rió, y suspiró al no ver a su padre, tenía todavía pendientes al aumentar el plazo de su poder en la empresa, pero le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Todos estaban felices, y la pareja sin duda estaba emocionada del hito que hacían juntos, prometiendo estar en momentos felices como tristes, en la enfermedad como salud, todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos se dieron cuenta, o reforzaron el hecho de que se necesitaban al uno y al otro, y sellaron aquello en el beso frente a los demás, sin ocultarlo entre paredes o en su soledad.

Comieron un pequeño banquete para hacerlo especial en la habitación continua, también adornado con flores blancas, los trajes que usaban eran formales, Reaper de traje negro y el menor de blanco, y tras breves palabras, terminaron aquella celebración.

Ambos se devolvieron en un auto aparte que el de sus hermanos, puesto a que Reaper tras insistir por no decir rogar, había convencido a su pareja de llevarlo a un lugar, antes si no de ir con un hermoso carruaje que para Geno parecía ser un cuento de hadas y se fueron a una cabaña a no más de una hora de viaje, Reaper tenía su dinero y quería celebrar como se debía.

La cabaña parecía ser de película, un lago cerca y unas escaleras antes del suelo del lugar, era madera pero un color roble llamativo, habían flores en el barandal, y regados haciendo un camino desde la salida del carruaje hasta la entrada. El menor no se creía que tenía todo preparado, y sin palabras fue tomado como si fuera una princesa, ganando la reacción del mismo. Miró con enojo a su recién esposo pataleando para que le bajara, pero este hacía caso omiso hasta entrar.

— ¡S-Suéltame, idiota!

— Oh, cielo, no me trates así en nuestra noche de bodas ~ —Susurró Reaper coqueto mientras depositaba suavemente a su pareja en la cama inundada en flores frescas, rosas y tulipanes, junto al sonrojo del adverso, combinaba perfectamente.

— No es de noche. —Se quejó, en parte era verdad, pese la ceremonia había sido variada, no demoraron más que dos horas— Van apenas a ser las ocho.

— Para mí eso ya es noche, Geno.

Reaper guiñó una cuenca mientras le quitaba con cuidado la corbata ajena, además de la chaqueta para dejarlo solo en una camisa y en ropa interior abajo, mientras que se levantaba para empezar a quitarse la ropa, el menor se sentó para jalarlo otra vez de la corbata para sentarlo y él ponerse encima suyo, y así quitarle la parte de arriba sin mucha prisa, hacía una mueca avergonzada pero enfurruñada, Reaper solo sonreía burlón y acarició sus brazos dejándose desvestir.

— Además, te veo desesperado. —Rió pero se ganó un pequeño golpe— ouch.

— Cállate y bésame.

Se sonrieron antes de comenzar un pequeño acto que no compartían desde hace tiempo, desde los días que estaban en otro país disfrutando de sus vacaciones, tras los meses cuando no se vieron, donde más se necesitaban del uno al otro, lo recompensaron con abrazos y pequeños besos, ahora era su momento único y especial, compartiendo la pasión y el calor que emanaban entre sus huesos, diciéndose entre sonidos lascivos cuanto se extrañaron, recordando las marcas de pertenencia y territorio.

No habrían problemas, iban a solucionarlo a como dé lugar, y los besos de Reaper llegaron hasta su cuello, quien pensaría que Geno le hacía sentir un placer que nunca había conseguido obtener con las chicas ni con su primer capricho, un sentimiento más que lujuria, si no especial que le creaba mariposas hasta dragones en su estómago. Como él hizo que su mentalidad del dinero absoluto se rompiera en miles de pedazos, priorizando su salud en vez que el poder.

Estaba sorprendido que aquel joven con un fuerte carácter provocara un cambio que nadie podría imaginar, pero ocultaba su cambio ante ellos, quienes solo hablaban por la actitud exterior y no se iban a fondo, no dejaría mostrar más de su debilidad, que de un hombre poderoso y talentoso a solas con su novio solo era un necesitado de sus mimos, de su amor. No había caído bajo, y no se arrepentía de sus acciones y cómo logró la atención del menor, de otra forma no habrían llegado al mismo desenlace que ahora.

Geno también estaba feliz, suspirando por las infinidades de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo gracias a las caricias que su esposo le depositaba con total cariño y amor. Se sentía a veces un idiota por haber rechazado su afecto, haberlo despreciado incluso después de salvarle la vida, pero al menos una cosa llevó a la otra, si no fuera por su tonta acción de haber terminado y falsificado la firma, su suegro seguiría en la cima, siendo total obstáculo. No le refregaba el hecho al mayor, pero por dentro quería convencerse que casi perdían todo.

Agradecía de él, darle el honor de disfrutar la vida una vez más y apreciarla desde otra perspectiva, el dinero era necesario, pero no significaba que iba a derrochar sus ganancias como si fueran un juguete, seguiría ayudando al contrario en desarrollarse en la forma personal y de quehaceres, mientras Reaper lo instruiría en la sociedad, la cual seguía odiando.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

— ¿Qué harás en tu imperio ahora?

— ¿De qué hablas, Reaper?

El mayor se rió mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su esposo, besando su cuello entretanto Geno miraba por el balcón, la vista era al jardín que tenían que cubría un tercio de los metros que tenían para su vivienda, siendo protegidos por un extenso cerco de arbustos en su orillas, y ente ellas las rejas bien pintadas con sus puntas dirección al astro rey.

El hogar era el que ambos compartían después de dos años, habían decidido después de una larga disputa como sería el futuro, y con ello, como sería la casa que tenían sus lujos pero no para llamarlo una mansión. Sus jardines bien cuidados y cuadros hechos cordialmente por Ink al gusto de ambos. Se habían demorado más de un mes preparando todo antes de mudarse, una difícil decisión para Geno a la hora de despedirse de su familia, pero ahora tener a su pareja junto a él podía valer la pena, la tranquilidad sin tener que estar agobiado entre las paredes y el desperdicio de dinero, era el hogar de sus sueños, la ilusión de los dos en medidas cantidades.

Era un lunes por la mañana, cuando el de capucha disfrutaba con una sonrisa ladina; molestar a su amada pareja cuando estaba en los momentos donde sus cambios de temperamento eran mucho más fuertes, poco le importaba recibir un golpe, si de todos modos los merecía al no respetarlo.

Besó su pómulo, y llevó las manos hasta el abdomen ajeno, donde apenas había un bulto tras el tercer mes, un ser, un pequeño ser yacía ahí creciendo fuerte, y su alegría no podía ser más grata. Eran una familia que quizá no era la más aceptada por ser ambos hombres, pero la estabilidad emocional de ellos era mayor, y si eso no bastaba, su poder económico solo haría callar de una sentada a todos quien criticara.

Geno con un notorio sonrojo bufó, acomodándose en los brazos de su esposo, tenían que ir a trabajar ambos y juntos en la empresa que habían unido, era el doble de trabajo al crecer de un momento a otro, pero con el tiempo pudieron dominarlo, el estudio había valido la pena, y la sabiduría innata entre ambos había hecho el trabajo más fácil.

— Hemos llegado a esta pequeña mansión hace menos una semana, tenía que preguntártelo tarde o temprano ~.

— Eres un tarado.

— Uno al que quieres.

— No. —Regañó, alzando su brazo para alcanzar la mejilla ajena, para darle un clank— Al que amo.

Reaper rió sonrojado, antes de ponerse adelante y robarle un beso más profundo.

— Ya lo sabía ~

— Entonces no lo volveré a repetir. —Murmuró enfurruñado y más rojo por el beso que habían compartido, uno especial para relajarlo al comienzo del día.

Cada uno se preparó para ir a trabajar, una rutina que acostumbraban junto a los coqueteos de Reaper, eran felices, el ambiente era relajante, sin problemas más que los laborales que juntos podían abordar, y sabían que acababa todo de empezar, iban a haber más metas, y sueños como el que estaban cuidando, el que albergaba en el vientre de Geno, su pequeño hijo cual educarían de forma adecuada, sin que sobrepasara el odio o el capricho del dinero.

Juntos...

Llevándolo a todas partes sin las restricciones y sin obligarlo a ser el próximo dueño si no lo deseaba, enseñarían todo lo que ellos aprendieron del uno al otro, para no cometer el error otra vez.


End file.
